Life's Undertaking
by TwinOfThePen
Summary: Her life completely changed forever in a matter of days. For the good? perhaps for the bad. Where ever her steps take her, she'll take anything which comes her way. ::SPOILERS!:: M for future situations and language. Alistair/Fem.Dalishelf. R
1. Waking up, to a new life

First fic ever  
I hope you all enjoy it

* * *

It was midday, and the sun sat just above the forest ceiling, lighting up the woods where the Dalish call home. In a infirmary tent, an elf rests in a deep slumber. Rauha was her name, young for someone to be out and about as she was. A promising hunter among her clan, she was also a well trained fighter. Her face was soft donning two marking running along her cheeks to the corner of her lips, the design continued on her forehead barely visible against her light complexion. Rauha's hair which usually flowed long and wild, as the many layers made it dance when she ran, was tied to the side while short strands stuck around her neck. Covered with the sweat, she laid in a slumber as her people hoped the plauge will leave her body. But just then, Rauha woke up. Immediate pain set in, her head pounded the world spun back and forth. Clawing the blanket over her body she fought through vertigo. With one eye, she tested the waters to find the feeling subsided. The tent was vacant with just a small pit of embers to keep warm, it was a familiar place, Though how she got there left her laying unaware of what happened. Just before Rauha tried to left herself off the bedroll, a familiar face stepped into the tent holding a basin with cloth hanging from the side. It was Merrill. A fellow Dalish elf who was just a few years older than Rauha, her brown hair tied behind her head left tassels hanging about her face, just an inch shy of her shoulders. Merrill's eyes were dark, unless the sun shined on her face the color stayed a mystery. Stepping forth, those dark eyes lit with excitement!

"You've come back to us! I must alert The Keeper!" Merrill jumped out of her sandals, almost dropping the basin.

Before she could rush out Rauha caught her attention trying to speak, best she can do is a small whimper escaping her lips just after her head fell back on the mat. When the spinning stopped, a harsh ache in her head began to pulse. As is that wasn't enough, glimpses started to play through her mind.

"Rauha!" screamed like an unending echo, as the glimpses appeared.

This caused Rauha to shoot up from the bed mat, shaking off the voices, the images, the feeling but nothing she did drove it away. Just in time the Keeper ran to Rauha while she slowly tried to regained composure. It was all clear now, every detail, she fail to save her childhood friend, the boy who was always there like a shadow.

"I failed him Keeper, I failed Tamlen!" For a fighter like Rauha, this hysteric stirred heartache within the Keeper.

Never once did she ever see Rauha shed a tear, at the most she'd convey a frown. Placing hands on her forearms the Keeper tried to shake the girl into sanity, looking her in the eyes. She noticed the whites were now a bold red from the tears. They looked fierce, as a green forest overcome by flames.

"No such thing, you were rendered powerless, nothing that could have been done!" The Keeper raised her voice to reach through the tears and whimpers.

This calmed Rauha just a small amount, it didn't sit too well with her that she was knocked down so easily. In her opinion she was just as strong as the warriors who protect her clan, yet she was thrown like a rag-doll.

"Perhaps he's alright! we may be able to find him in the cave-" Merrill knelt next to bed mat trying to restore the faith Rauha lost in her. But Merrill was interrupted by a strange voice, Rauha only heard in the last moments of her consciousness.

"Tamlen is gone... No need to ignite any hope left in Rauha to find him. Sadly he's lost to us" This man. This tall, somewhat burly man was the one who helped Rauha, she remembered his face.

Still struck with the grim news, she looked up at her savior "You, its you, you saved me"

"how are you feeling Rauha? Despite your loss.."

His voice was wise, delineate of every worldly experience, losses, wins, sorrow, glee... All of it weathered his voice, likely over year of surviving dangerous situations.

Drying the last of her tears, Rauha looked to herself to see what her body was telling her. "Well, though my head wants to explode"

"Quite inevitable"

Rauha felt the cool hand of Merrill brush over her face, forehead and neck

"The fever is gone, is she past the illness?" Merrill was a smart girl, yet what plagued Rauha, and killed Tamlen was a mystery to one of her intellect.

The Keeper turned to Duncan barely touching eyes, her stare drove past his, straight to her old withered hands. She knew something, the silence told it all. Merrill jumped to the same bold thoughts as Rauha did in her own mind.

Breaking the silence Duncan kneeled down to Rauha's side feeling it was his need to explain "The sickness which dwells in your body has but one possible cure... The cure will save your life, if we work quickly."

Merrill lit up, Rauha did some. This was the silver lining she was waiting for among the black storm. Though the news was great. something didn't settle right. Among the joy The Keeper still looked to her hands, without a smile, nor was she saying a prayer. Duncan coughed to clear his throat, Merrill resisted all urge to celebrate after she noticing the dim mood. Rauha could feel the water build itself back to corner of her eyes, there was more to this cure than the shining light of hope shown. She wanted to speak but her emotions wouldn't let any form of words break through.

The Keeper snapped back to look at Rauha, all the wisdom, knowledge or strength in this world could cover the stone look upon her elderly face "This cure, requires you to go with Duncan here..."

_Finally not only an explanation, but his name._ She thought

"Its settled, I'll go with him.. Immediately after I am cured I will make my way back home" Shaking her head the Keeper hid her face once again, this wasn't what she should be doing, she should be happy!

Rauha's confused mind screamed for answers that weren't surfacing fast enough, her life was at stake. It was owed to her! Even to Tamlen, for these questions to be answered.

"I'm afraid Rauha, you can't come back..." His voice that was soothing her, now stuck her heart like a stinger.

Small tear escaped the hard shell built up since the confirmation of Tamlen's death. "I don't understand! Why?!"

Rauha grew angry, the thought of being cast out of the clan, scared her to the breaking point. It wasn't clear why the path lead to this point, she should of never went to that cave! The regrets stuck in her stomach stirring the guilt, anger, and frustration into an evil concoction furthering her illness. Rauha can feel it creep up her throat like a spider on a log. Holding her chest was her only vice. The Keeper look into her eyes once again, changing her outlook to be strong for the poor girl in front of her.

"Its the only way for you to stay alive. You must understand! I will not have both you and Tamlen taken!" She became forceful to open Rauha's eyes to the dangers she sits right in the middle of.

This worked just enough for the girl to listen to Duncan "Rauha, I wish it was happier time for you to hear this... I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens. I would like to extend an invitation to join us."

Grey Wardens... they were known all across the lands, Elite warriors specialized in the slaughtering of Darkspawn. If this is Grey Warden was here, it only meant one thing. What ever dwells in that cave, among the ruins, was Darkspawn. Rauha was no expert in the matter, yet it was very clear not Tamlen nor herself stood a chance against these creatures in the cave on their own.

Blankly staring at Duncan, Rauha wanted to be clear of one thing... "If your asking me out of pity, I'd prefer to die among my clan"

"Da'len! don't be daft" The Keeper interjected stewing a furious tone.

Duncan nodded understanding where this came from, it wasn't exactly the ideal situation "Its without a doubt not out of pity. You've overcome this plague this far, That itself shows great strength in you. I believe you would make the Grey Wardens proud if you joined us. But you must decide now. You may feel well at the moment, Yet its only a matter of time before the darkspawn claim your life"

No question this stroked Rauha's ego. She always knew she was special, it brought her spirits up to know someone acknowledge this. Her joy was fighting with the sadness in her heart. The battlefield of expanding her horizons, learning a great many things to leaving her people. It was not a choice anymore, but her duty to live on. As much as her people meant to her, she must do this. If not for them, for her friend.


	2. Sun sets A task is upon us

Reviews help, please don't be afraid to let me know what you think : D

* * *

Stopping at a small village of Lothering, they only got so much sleep. As soon as a crack of morning light graced the land, Duncan woke Rauha from her slumber. Half hour later, they were on their way to their destination Ostagar. Through out the ride Rauha made as much conversation with the Senior Gray Warden she could even if it was simple as "are we there yet?"

"Duncan? May I ask you something else?" Rauha made her horse trot to catch up with Duncan, who was only a few paces in front of her.

"What is it Rauha?" The man was quite open about all the questions she asked, kinda like an open book.

"Do you have any children?" She asked. Her curiosity always seeping into places where it shouldn't.

Duncan laughed at the question, relaxing her nerves that it wasn't to personal "I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I ever thought about milestones such as that."

This brought her to realize he's probably been alone for a long time, Rauha felt almost bad for Duncan yet she still hadn't heard his whole story.

"I assume you were never married either, were you? Or maybe there was someone who caught your eye?" She quickly caught the thought coming out of her mouth. "I am sorry, forget I even said such a thing... Too presumptions"

Duncan was amused by her manners towards the matter, he honestly never been around a recruit who was as talkative as she was.

"Presumptions? yes. I was never married, but I had my eye on a someone. That was long ago, one year into my life as Grey Warden to be exact." He told her with a smile remembering the days when he was young, and the world was his playground. Suddenly a gloomy shadow fell upon his face, "I knew the life I could offer. which put a halt to the proposal"

She felt the hurt for Duncan now. He was alone in this world. Rauha couldn't imagine what a desolate life would be, in fact it scared the girl to put the thought on the burner. Ever since a young age, she's wanted someone who would adore her just as much as she would adore them. She's dreamt of the children, husband, the prospects surrounding life. For her age, Rauha was pressured by the folk around her to wed... Yet no one in her clan was what she longed for, not even Tamlen her best friend since birth. Even if she wanted all she hoped for, the idea seemed foolish if the person she wedded made her into something she wasn't. Rauha knows there is someone out there for her, someone she can be herself around, enjoy life with, make all her dreams come true with. That someone wasn't among the Dalish...

"I hope my story did not upset you." Duncan's voice snapped her out of her trailing thoughts bouncing around her brain.

"Honestly, it did a little... Are you happy Duncan?" She search for something there that could turn the story around.

"I am. I dedicated my life to the Grey Wardens. It may not be warm arms, sharing tender moments solely with another... Yet my life's work brings me joy. As for children aspect, many times I see certain recruits as my own. The ones who have nothing, and look to me for guidance."

Rauha was pleased, her mentor has a happy life after all... May not be like the conventional bliss one experience with life, but who said we were all the same?

"The idea of being away from home, suddenly became easier..." Truly she felt a blanket of ease fall over her.

* * *

Afternoon slowly fell behind the trees. Falling asleep up-top her horse Duncan alerted Rauha they were close to camp. Looking past new mentor to see large wooden fences. surrounding what looked like an old fortress, hidden in lush green forest. This must be it, she thought. This is were I'll become a true Grey Warden. Closing in on the camp Duncan was graciously greeted by a blond man, young, and suited in armor of gold trimmed with silver. Cailan Theirin, King of Fereldon. Never in her travels did she imagine meeting the king [among other things]. Duncan dismounted to show his respect to his king, Rauha did exactly the same keeping behind the tall man. Even if the human's believed elves were brute ill-mannered 2nd class citizens, She strive to make herself equal. She was no disrespectful creature of the woodlands! Her race demanded more respect then humans reluctantly handed. If this journey brings anything, let that be one Rauha prey for, equality.  
Duncan introduced the new recruit to the king and his guards. She stood silent, taking the role of a recruit. Following the "don't speak unless your spoken too" rule

"I am Rauha, very pleased to meet you your Highness..." She said while bowing, then stepping back behind Duncan staying obedient and silent.

Peaking behind Duncan's shoulder King Cailan chuckled smiling her way. It overjoyed the King to meet potential Grey Warden, for he cherish and adored their dying breed. To him, she was a Grey Warden already, bringing no attention to her ears pointing to the sky.

"Pleasure to meet you Rauha"

His smile was warm, his aura glowed, this man was one of great stock undoubtedly. Rauha felt blessed to meet King Cailan, since it was always nice to meet a polite human.

After a bit of small chat, Duncan showed his recruit across the bridge to the actual camp. There a boy took the horses, as well as saw to it her possessions were placed in the Grey Warden's tent.

"I have some matters to attend to at the moment. If you want to get a bite to eat, perhaps rest a little now would be a good time... Horseback is not to comfortable or restoring"

Rauha nodded turning around to take a look around. Just before she walked out of side Duncan called out

"Don't leave the camp! and when your ready seek out Alistair!"With said, Duncan walked to the Kings counsel tent, leaving Rauha alone.

Strange to her. Outside the clan they'd travel at least in two's for safety in numbers. Here among the giant camp, every body scattered about, here and there. Laughing, eating, prepping weapons, even drunken singing and dancing. Shining down, the dusk light hit a priest leading a group with a prayer. Humans and their customs were foreign to Rauha. She dare not reject it, no. She embrace her mind to anything. Her steps took her near the group, as she passed the Priest captured her eyes nodding with a smile. Rauha wasn't sure, the priest may have extended a blessing to her... Either way, it eased the nervousness of being away from the only home she's ever known.

Past the group of the soldiers praying, was the large circle of men singing and dancing, The rest sat drinking their mead, having a few bites of meat to prepare themselves better for the upcoming day. First time since the accident, Rauha smiled clear to her ears as the group welcomed her. A man swooped her right off her feet sending them into a twirling dance around the large bonfire. Circling around singing brought Rauha back from dark shade of grey, to sparking up that inner glow to shine. She laughed and sung with the men, and a few ladies as if she were still with the clan. It didn't matter she tripped a few times, or stepped on her partners feet, she felt happy again, she felt like her life wasn't hanging in time. Rauha was a survivor... for however long it would last.  
The song ended, out of her labored breathing she bowed to the soldier leading their dance. He smiled as Rauha went about her way. stepping along skipping a bit, humming the song she danced too. Till Rauha reached a stone ruin, with columns reaching to the orange sky. Her eyes lit with astonishment looking up and around these heavy neatly stacks of stone. She was glued to the sky, not noticing stumbling on the broken steps. Exploring more of this side of camp, her awe halted to a man in robes and one in steal armor having a quarrel. Her mother taught her never interfere with others affairs, nor listen in when ones ear should stay to her head and out of conversations that weren't hers. But Rauha couldn't help herself. Approaching the two men, the robed man grunted throwing up his hands turning sharply away, bumping into her shoulder, not saying a word indicating an apology or even glancing back!

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Her stare still aimed daggers at the rude man whom past, she smiled towards the armored man then her eyes caught up turning her attention to him. Rauha noticed how young he was, he seemed no older than she was, his eyes were full of expression and so green, he didn't need words just his stare. the mans lips sat in a slight pout, smirking through his witty comment. Dimming orange light shining down brought out hints of true blond among the strands of dirty blond, each strand perfectly trimmed around.

"excuse me?" she asked barely catching his words before.

The man simply chuckled "One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Laughing together, Rauha extended her hand so the two wouldn't stay strangers "I'm Rauha."

Taking her hand into his, he just bowed and nodded "My name is Alistair. Grey Warden, and an apparent pain in the ass."

She only smiled to this comment, though she felt the need to laugh. Rauha assumed among another Grey Warden she should stand on proper manners, which doesn't involve laughing at another expense. Though? that doesn't seem to be protocol.

"Oh! Your the one I am suppose to meet." It only then hit her! how forgetful she was. It was good she ran into him this way, otherwise her mind would of wondered off.

His eyes narrowed in confusion, aiming one towards her as he comprehended what she was talking about. Alistair's eyes Shot open, he knew exactly who he was speaking too, the new recruit... Quite amazed that she is in fact a she.

"The new recruit! I am sorry, but I wasn't aware you- that- well, a girl- Woman! woman. I didn't know the third recruit was a woman."

He was rather clumsy with his words when caught off guard, trying not to offend her whole being with men's views of females armed and trained for combat floating about. An adorable handsome man this Alistair was, Standing high, built like he's been fighting his whole life. Witty, charming, all around nice man. This was only her first impression of the man, things could change. Rauha took this opportunity to mess with the fellow Grey Wardens head assuming he was a joking type. With an offensive tone, her brows clinched, nose upturned mouth formed a growl

"Are you implying I being a female have no rights being among the Grey Wardens? Are you saying we're only good to sit looking pretty for all the others to feast upon like mutton hanging above wild dogs?? Is this what your thinking Alistair?!"

The poor mans face crumpled, while he turned small, submissive, squirming for words. Any kind of words as long as they formed into an apology! With most people, this could of gone on for a while, yet she was not one to keep a prank, a prank forever. Unable to contain herself, Rauha burst into a great giggle.

Smiling holding onto Alistair's shoulder alerting her joke "Forgive me Alistair, but it was impossible to pass an opportunity to lark on whom seems to be one with a great sense of humor."

The man smiled all teeth towards the ground, exhaling with relief he has scared off a recruit. While she laughed Alistair gave a laugh or two at the trick upon him, hiding his ears glowing a hint of blush.

Taking in a deep breath, Rauha felt better now she dropped the proper etiquette she's been toting around. Feeling like she did when Tamlen and her joked around, creating mayhem where they stood. Keeping memories like this soothed the hurt Rauha felt stabbing her heart, yet it still stung no matter the time pass.

"Rauha? Are you alright, you've seem to gone missing"

_What a beautiful smile_, her mind exclaimed. Coming back to reality it was the first thing she saw.

"I did, but I'm somewhat back. Lets go find Duncan I am ready!"

Before Alistair could tell her to lead the way, she turned on her toes, headed straight to the Grey Warden tent. Not too dodgy she hoped, it wasn't the time to talk about Tamlen or the accident, didn't feel right opening up to Alistair either. Perhaps later on after her joining ceremony, maybe later than that.  
Meeting Duncan at the camp, They were giving their first orders. The three recruits stood tall and proud, well actually minus one. Ser Jory was his name, he stood in front like a shaved dog in the cold. This man was a recruit? Rauha stood proud even with the illness dwelling through her body, in fact it had not bothered her all day, till now... could be nerves, could be her life draining right before everyone. But back to the task at hand, They needed to collect three vials of Darkspawn blood. Also Alistair was to collect scrolls from an old remote tower once inhabited by the Grey Wardens.

Heading out a man stopped the four Wardens, only Rauha showed an ounce of care to what this man needed. He explained to her he needed a flower which grows on bark deep in the wilderness to cleanse a dog under his wing of darkspawn blood. He couldn't leave the other dogs, flagging down the nearest departing solder was his only hop for this critters life.

"And this is all I ask, please can you help me??" The man pleaded.

"I'd be happy to try, i'll do my best out there" Rauha, assured the man with a gentle smile.

After the man dealt a great deal of appreciation, they were finally off. Taking leave from the safe grounds of camp. It was dark out, the only thing to see was moonlight breaking through the trees standing like giants protecting the forest. Duncan decided torches wouldn't be too great of an idea, alerting darkspawn of your presence could produce large numbers of the foul beast. Venturing deeper they Two recruits Daveth and Ser Jory stood behind keeping guard on the trail behind them as Rauha slowly caught up to Alistair. He prowled the path alert, opening all the senses too the wilderness. His concentration conveyed through his face and movements... like a cat hunting the mouse who's after the cheese. Their steps were silent on the lush forest floor, only breaking a branch or two underfoot was the least of the noises heard. It didn't take him long to realize Rauha walked next to him, staying on her own guard, knowing what lurks in these woods other than darkspawn, but dangers that dwelled long before darkspawn ever did. Since childhood her father left her with survival skills she's since used long after he was gone, becoming a sixth sense if you will.

"I know its a good deed, but why did you agree to help that dog? You have more important matters to attend too right." Alistair barely spoke in a whisper

She chuckled to herself "If you know the bases of why I stand among the recruits you'll understand. But even if that wasn't the case, Its best to help those in need."

It was clear, Rauha's heart was gold, enriched with the lessons of her people, parents, and The Keeper. Such things were merely common sense; She couldn't think of the day she could pass a chance to help another who desperately are in need. Alistair focused back to the trail, yet inside it warmed him to know people like that existed around this Blight business


	3. Moon arrives, the job at hand

Hour past after collecting all three vials, at least 50 darkspawn have shown their faces before the Wardens so the blood wasn't scarce. Alistair was aware of each mob incoming. How? this baffled Rauha as well as the two others Ser Jory and Daveth. She assumed it was a Grey Warden thing she could learn over time, just like her survival skills. Time passed since the last darkspawn sighting but alas! They've found the tower. _Alistair is right about fighting the darkspawn, Disgusting vile monsters surprisingly smart enough to yield a sword._ Rauha's thoughts ran different places as they searched for the scrolls. The ruins were grand in size, quite wondrous among the greens of the forest lightly hit by moon, almost creating a glow on the old ruin stone. The Wardens thought they were to be there all night searching through rubble hoping a scroll would appear. Just wasn't the story, Rauha spotted a large broken chest barely standing wrapped with brown roots undoubtedly from the young trees which broke down the large building. Alistair reached into the chest while Jory forced the broken lid open.

"Damn! there not here!" Alistair cursed

Ser Jory dropped the lid as soon as hands were clear. The four looked at each other at a complete loss of where the scrolls could reside now. About to make a plan, poor stressed Alistair took a deep breath ready to exhale a plan. But, but off before he could squeeze a word out, by a voice which didn't belong to neither of the group's.

"Well, well, what have we here? Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones have been long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of... easy prey?"

Grouping together all four Wardens kept face to this stranger who seemed too appeared before them. The women sounded refined, elegant, well educated. Then, putting a face to the voice she did indeed look as beautiful as her voice led on. Hair was tied back to reveal the beautiful features and these bright yellow eyes, piercing through everything she glanced at. Rauha was amazed by the women; and the boys were amazed with what she wasn't covering. It's as if her blouse and been torn open, but she liked it and left it. Such courage to strut along wearing practically nothing, made this women admirable by Rauha, if you could wear that in front of strangers, you may be able to do anything.

"Not leaving anything to the imagination is she" Daveth whispered to Rauha

She hid her laughter keeping a straight face incase this women was not friendly. They stood their ground till the women was done with her chatter waltzing back and forth on a log. It was ear catching when the women, Morrigan as she calls herself hinted towards the scrolls where bouts. Took not a minute, immediately Alistair insisted she stole them, sending unease feeling among the boys who believed her to be a witch of the wilds. They stood their distance while Rauha was inching her way closer and closer to Morrigan.

"You elf, what is your name?" Morrigan ignored Alistair's accusations, by noticing Rauha's shorting distance. It didn't seem to bother her much, the witch acted as though she was fearless, and for all they knew it wasn't a front.

"I'm Rauha. Very nice to meet you, but I understand you know where our scrolls are, can you give them back or lead us too them perhaps?"

The witch was intrigued with the respect Rauha showed her. Morrigan hopped off the log walking closer to the single Warden brave enough to step before her.

"She'll turn you into a toad, watch it girl!" Daveth yelled in a whisper, as if Morrigan wouldn't hear such things.

She did. Both women shot daggers at the man. Morrigan for the toad comment, Rauha for the being called a "girl." Daveth stepped behind Ser Jory brushing off the incident, leaving Rauha to take the matter from there.

"My mother keeps these scrolls of your. Come now, I'll bring you too her" Morrigan motioned for the group to follow her into the deep heart of the woods.

And deep in the forest they go indeed. The walk wasn't so bad, if you don't mind all the aspects which come with dark creepy woods. Also considering the new company to entertain the trip distracting from these aspects, even if she was acting burdened by our presence. Rauha would take all the animals, darkspawn and darkness these woods contained, if the two boys would stop panicking the entire walk. Complaining, whining how she will lead them to their doom or worse... Forever enslaved in a toads form! Rauha wanted to slap them both, except Alistair, who seemed silently on guard to the witch. Every glance back to him Rauha made, it never once broke his trance. He was completely serious, not like before staying aware of only darkspawn.

"Right there, just ahead behind those trees."

"To the witches house we go..." Alistair replied soaking with sarcasm.

Great to see a little life out of him since Morrigan showed herself. Just as she said, behind the trees was a small hut. No bigger than a one room cottage, it sat right in the middle of swamp and tall grass. The swamp emitted a stench unpleasing enough to curl the hairs on your head. Appearing through the wooden door was an older woman. Lanky like a tree stripped of its leaves she stood, her cheeks sunken in, skin weathered, wrinkled and pale. Her hair hung like washed out swamp grass grazing her shoulder. Her stare was like Morrigan's, without a doubt this was her mother.

"Greetings Mother, I bring you four Grey Wardens, in search of something you have in your possession"

"I maybe old now my daughter but certainly not blind"

Morrigan and her mother had quite the resemblance, if you can image her mother forty years younger... perhaps more? With witches who could tell the true age. The moon shined down directly at the open plain where the house sat, turning everything a hint of blue. Morrigan's mother stepped forth to the group, scoping each out as if she was judging their character through their scent. It was silent, nothing but crickets spoke among the quiet breeze flying gently through the tall grass. Morrigan's mother spoke; well they assume she was saying something... The four stood in pandemonium over what the old women was going on about. Riddles, flowed through one ear and out the other, perhaps these sentences and phrases she speaks of were ancient wisdom passed, taught, even learned through the countless years. Or less enchanting, it could just be the ranting and jabbering of an old woman. It wasn't until Morrigan interrupted her mother. Reasons more than time was a factor, Rauha as well as the boys assumed it was because her mother started poking fun off Morrigan's title of Witch of the Wild!

"Mother! They did not come to hear your wild tales"

"True, they came for their treaties yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seals wore off long ago, I have protected these"

Just like that, no demanding, no force, not one sign of fighting, they were there in Rauha's hands. She smiled starring down upon each scroll, how easy this turned out to be. It was a relief. Alistair on the other hand was amazed; he at first didn't believe it was that easy. The thought only hit him in as he was speaking for the first time since they arrived.

"You? Protected them?" Still shaken of the simplicity.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize!" Morrigan's mother replied.

Before Alistair could question the statement Rauha elbowed his gut keeping him silent to not waste anymore time. He only held his stomach narrowing his eyes towards her, taking the hint. Rauha slid each scroll into her satchel with care. These were old pieces of parchment after all, feeling as though each treaty was written on butterfly wings.

"Thank you for returning them" Short and sweet, yet not hurried. Rauha feared her clock was ticking, she didn't know how long she had before the plague over threw her. She wasn't willing to stretch time, and find out either.

"Time for you to go then" Morrigan pushed, it was known now how much of a burden they placed on her the past hour.

"Do not be ridiculous girl! these are you guest!" Her mother was very stern, making Morrigan aware this wasn't the behavior she was taught. At least by her mother.

"Very well, I'll show you out of the woods. Follow me or be lost." Morrigan let out a sigh in her words, Safe to say she wasn't much for company anymore.

It was the middle of the night, All four Wardens arrived at the gates tired, beaten, and dirty. Before they could thank the witch Morrigan, she vanished out of sight. It was easy too after all, since the entrance to the woods lay pitch black now the moon traveled more across the sky.

"Well isn't that a shame..." Alistair easily look past it, He didn't care for her much even after all the help her mother gave.

Stretching out the Wardens tried livening up their aching bones and muscles, making way towards the tent to wash up before meeting Duncan. She didn't know about the others, but never in all her years did Rauha ever get covered in so much blood! Dried and crusted it covered most of her armor, especially her skin where it was exposed. As she walked to the tent all she could do was shake the crud out of her hair, she didn't even want to think about what was stuck in there. Arriving in the tent, the boys took no time at all in stripping to their trousers taking wet rags to their skin. Unaware of what they were doing, Rauha gathered a cloth shirt and pantaloons from her pack to find a stream somewhere, assuming there was one within camp. But to her surprise Alistair, Ser Jory and Daveth were currently cleaning themselves right in front of her. Turning around her eyes hit each man before abruptly turning while squealing in shock. It was not aware to the men now Rauha was there, and definitely not one of the men like she proved earlier fighting.

"oh! Rauha, sorry!-" Daveth scrambled for his shirt

"No need! I was just leaving!" She hurried desperately to exit keeping her back facing, and eyes off the view.

Practically falling out of the large tent, tripping over every obstacle possible in her way, she was at least out. Stumbling to her feet, Rauha's lungs let out a large uncomfortable gulp of air. Her sigh of relief was interrupted, through the thin tent material, men cackling. Sounding ridiculous like men in laughter do when its at a ladies expense. She'll just have to wash it away with the dry blood, dirt, sweat and any other odd fluid or dust which managed to crawl onto her skin.

Rauha sat outside waiting for the men to finish up. Even if they were wiping off their armor, it was best she waited outside covered with her wash rag. Night suddenly became cooler sitting in the dark on cold wet ground. The short period she waited, seemed like forever when the conditions were not suitable for comfort. Dozing off Rauha heard the tent flap open making the sound like a flag in the wind. Poking out checking each side of the tent, Alistair spotted Rauha leaning against a tree stump conveniently sitting where she waited. Him and Daveth emerged smiling in amusement at the poor little recruit almost asleep against a dirty old stump.

"I apologize about earlier, I've been use to only men changing around each other. I hope it didn't riddle your mind with indecent thoughts..." Sarcastically speaking, it was just the thing she wanted to hear cold, damp, and still dirty.

"Just help me up, Ser Jory is out of there..." Both gentleman took a hand throwing her right up on her feet.

Already running out of time before meeting up with Duncan, Rauha booted Ser Jory out if the tent as he was buckling his armor. Inside she heard a few curses from him about being forced outside before his buckle was fastened. Time was pressing, Rauha threw her chain-mail tunic off as well as her leather bodice under. Throwing the old rag to the old worn cask filled with dirty water. _Joy, I couldn't ask for anything better..._ she muttered to herself dipping the rag in the lukewarm water. Foggy yet tinted brownish red, from the precious washers. Rauha sucked back her revulsion taking the wet rag to her shoulder first, shutting her eyes as the water ran down her back. The feeling made Rauha's face twist in disgust over washing in old manly water. Despite the unhygienic feeling trouncing her entire body, it was doing the job. Blood washed away as soon as the water hit.

"Oh this is bullshit..." she cried to herself, each time she rang out the rag of unclean water.

Quickly rushing, it didn't matter what spots weren't reached, or missed. Most likely the next few days there will be other chances to clean up. Skipping the spit shine job, taking the same rag she wiped off her small chain-mail tunic, shoulder pads and gloves quickly. It didn't bother her, what places weren't cleaned properly and which laid untouched. Drying off the excess water, she ran a cloth over herself and the armor to prevent becoming colder than she was already. Just as fast as it was cleaned, Rauha threw the armor on, as well as her boots, and gloves. Before strapping her daggers onto her back, she ran over the blades with a damp cloth. _Even in a rush, your equipment should always be cared for_, was only one of the many things her mother taught her growing up.

Running out the tent, the boys stood around a great fire with along with Duncan. _Those Bastards!_ Was the least of what she called her fellow recruits up in her head. As she ran she adjusted her gear, before tying her messy rats nest up in a pony tail. Her long hair fell over her shoulder as Rauha leaned forward panting mildly.

"Rauha, just about to believe you changed your mind. But now I see your here... Shall we get on with the Joining?"

The three recruits nodded in unison, with their eyes focused directly at Duncan as he lead the way to where the joining will be held.

"Alistair, if you will" Duncan ordered as he readied the large silver goblet.

They all stood in a circle as Alistair bowed his head, about to recite a passage spoken only before the recruits drink the blood of the darkspawn. The recruits bowed their heads along with him, in respect of the words. Night sky began to glow an intense deep blue, mother moon hid behind trees as she slowly laid herself to sleep. Stars looked upon them like old souls of Grey Wardens before them as Alistair began to speak.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that you sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you."

It was it moving. Those words struck Rauha with the importance of this job. She was proud to be standing before Duncan, to drink the darkspawn blood. Even if it killed her, it wouldn't be in vain... It was time. Daveth and Rauha stood tall and brave, the other recruit stood restless, Ser Jory once again. His face burned red, body shaken with fear while his courage broke. She watched him in amazement. He may be brave among knights, yet he was chicken in the woods, against the darkspawn and Morrigan could of knocked him over with a single breath. If he lived through the sip of darkspawn blood, she'd be curious to how long he'd last after. Daveth stepped up first, as called by Duncan. Drinking from the silver goblet Rauha looked towards the sky taking in what may be her last night. Suddenly, gasping came from Daveth's way. Rauha's jaw chattered in fright, as she watched the man tumble to the ground choking on his last bit of life. His eye turned white as a result of the taint. It was too much for him to overcome, as Daveth lay on the cold stone ground taking his last breath, Duncan apologized and they watched as he died right before them.

"Step forward, Ser Jory..." Duncan walked towards him, goblet in hand.

But as he approached, Jory unsheathed his sword fuming like a mad man. Duncan remained calm slowly stepping towards the man in a rage. Alistair held his sword ready to attack if needed.

"I-I Have a wife! And Child! If I have known!" He panicked looking for a way out.

"...There is no turning back."

With said they engaged in small combat, ending with Duncan's sword thrust deep in Jory's belly. Blood soared everyone, Duncan covered completely leaned to the dying man's ear, plunging the blade deeper ravaging his stomach

"I am sorry..." Duncan whispered closing his eyes. Pushing Jory off the sword and onto the ground where his blood poured out, flowing as a red stream.

Duncan turned to Rauha. She knew this was her moment, nowhere to run, or hide. She'll drink with honor taking a chance at death instead of a certain doom with no glory. Standing before the Grey Warden, he handed her the goblet. One last look at the bodies of Daveth and Ser Jory, Rauha raised the cup to her lips and drank for the fallen recruits and her future. Swallowing the gulp of blood it seemed like nothing was happening. Handing the goblet back to Duncan, just in that one step her head pounded. Only the beginning of the hellish ordeal she'll endure.

"Now you're a Grey Warden"

Alistair stepped away as well as Duncan. They watched as Rauha crumpled towards the ground, holding her pulsing head and searing throat. She felt a perplexing exertion flow through every vein in her body. Only before she fell to the ground, did her mind become blank. Sight went completely white, fading into an image of a vast beastly creature! It glared at her, concentrated itself on Rauha as if it were a leach to bare skin. What more could this image do? Before she could find out, Rauha hit the ground. Her eyes violently flickering before completely losing all consciousness.


	4. The Battle and The Deserter

Hello

Thank you to those who read the last 3 chapters. I appreciate it.

So sorry about the wait, here is chapter 4

Please read & review.

Enjoy ^~^

* * *

Minutes passed before Rauha woke from her fall, Duncan inspected any injuries before letting her sit up let alone stand. Alistair peaked from behind Duncan's inspection, acting as a second opinion. For a moment she lost the feeling in her legs, but the aches and feeling rushed right back as she sat herself up.

"She looks well, just a small bump nothing to alert the medic about." Duncan ran a hand around her head checking for blood, moving down to her cheek patting it gently before helping her to her feet "your just fine, but it won't hurt to get some rest."

"I'll be-" her balance compromise at the first attempt to walk, Alistair caught Rauha from tumbling to the ground catching her hand, and the small of her back. "Easy now, don't need another fall. We need you after all."

Both nausea and dizziness subsided. Her body recuperated quickly standing on her own without human crutch, just soon after the bitter taste wore away. The taste of darkspawn blood was awful, the minute the viscous liquid touched her tongue she wanted to throw it back up. But all is well now. Rauha lived to see another day with amazing heath, well she assumes.

"I'll be fine, need to move around some." Rauha smiled, yet upon clearing her head she remembered Daveth didn't make it, and surely Ser Jory never tried at all. Their bodies now lay side by side, waiting to be taken for proper burial. This is a new concept to her, people dying this way... Among the clan it was normal for an elder to pass away, now and then a hunter was taken by the animal they hunted, rarely a youth fell to sickness, yet nothing like this. Death was now something she'd need to deal with on a daily basis. Wether it was one of the Grey Wardens or solders at their side, a foe perhaps sooner or later her own death. Grim aura fell overhead, She's facing her new life at the saddest beginning. Alistair saw her cheery face fade at the sight of her fellow recruits, he knows its never an easy task to celebrate life after the joining ceremony, yet he tried to help.

"Only one died at my joining... it was horrible. But I am glad one of you made it..." Corner of her lips curled as she stared upon the two fallen men still. Alistair was kind yet the event still struck her with many emotions she'd have to overcome to become a proper Grey Warden.

"Before I forget, there is one last part to your joining..." Alistair's words created terror in Rauha's chest. _One last part??_ She cried inside. Mind fumbling different ideas of what this last part could bring. She fears it to be another ordeal she'd have survive through, escaping with just a thread of life. Reaching in his pouch pocket, and to her surprise, Alistair held out a small silver vial decorated with simple filigree pattern. Tarnished between each design it was beautiful as the torch light hit against it. There it laid in his gloved hand waiting for her to pick up, yet she stood confused looking at it.

"We take some of the blood and put it in a pendant... " Alistair encouraged her hand with his, to take the necklace.

"Something to remind us of those who didn't make it this far..." Opening her hand he placed it in her palm. The pendant was warm to the touch from sitting in his pocket, easier to clasp onto her neck without the cold chill of an icy chain.

As soon as she fastened the clasp asking for assistance from Duncan, it hung just between her breast staying safe behind her armor. She glanced to the fallen, reciting a preyer under her breath for both Daveth, an even Ser Jory. Breathing deep, Rauha felt suddenly lifted of the frenzy mess of emotions. With death more common, long days and night, fighting till her muscles strained, and much more was in store. Rauha felt more ready then ever to get started, though time was coming close to day break.

"Take your time to fully recover I urge you, but I want you to accompany me to a urgent meeting with the King. The meeting is being held west of these stairs when your ready" Duncan nodded his head before walking away while Alistair followed at his side.

Rauha took sigh of relief, the task was done. Thinking of her life, she cursed the moment! Almost forgetting about the Mabari who needed help! despite imperfect balance she ran across the camp making way to her satchel in the Grey Warden tent. It was still real early leaving open space to gain momentum in her sprint. Rauha flew in and out of the tent grabbing the entire bag to ensure no lost time, the poor dog, who knows how his health stands now. It was just a matter of finding the hound Master, she figured he'd most likely be near the kennels well at least hoped. Slowing her sprint it was Rauha's luck to find the man hovering the sick Mabari's pen. Walking up to the pen the man's face dropped with relief at the sight of her.

"Milady its you thank the Maker!" Before saying anymore, Rauha pulled a small folded cloth containing the flowers he requested.

"Perfect timing, if you had not shown up at this moment I would of needed to put him down. but doesn't matter now, Lets pray to the maker this works..."

* * *

Once again, Morning graced the small fortress behind some minor grey clouds, and Rauha has been awake for quite sometime.

Once the Mabari was cured, she walked to the meeting where she was to meet with Duncan, King Cailan and few others in his counsel. Lack of sleep felt it gradually caught up to Rauha. An hour ago she felt wide awake on top of the world, now her steps felt labored, feet ached, almost ready to collapse on her. Sleep will come later, Rauha's duty will have to always come first. Every bone creaked, cracked, with out question cries of mercy within her body. Approaching the meeting, Rauha let out a lion yawn while scraping every once of energy her body could muster. _Lets go Rauha, don't mess up your first day!_

"Loghain! my decision is to stand by the Grey Wardens on this assault is final!" King Cailan wasn't about to be talked down. His mind was made up. The king stood his ground, yet they two men bickered at each other hoping for one or the other to back down.

Their words echoed through the ruins, Rauha could hear them from several yards away. She cursed herself for not arriving earlier, though she didn't miss much from what she heard. Rauha would have been there on time, if she was absolute certain the Mabari hound was in good health. Her time was stretched sitting by the dogs side she knew it. Stretch long enough to finally know the Mabari was just fine, and time barely lapped over the start of the meeting. Though she still felt late, entering at such a bad time with the men arguing. Politics... so engaging with their squabbles, Rauha ended up slipping in unnoticed, Solving her worry.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines!" Loghain didn't seem afraid to talk to his king in such ways. Perhaps why the two were the only ones clashing in the meeting.

Rauha stood next to Duncan like an obedient dog once again, as she watched the exchanging arguments fly by. The talk of the upcoming battle is of great importance, it will be The Great Stand of Ostagar! As each plan was discussed, butterflies spawned in Rauha's belly, fluttering as their wings grazed her stomach. It would be the first battle ever to be a part of let alone witness. Her thoughts were interrupted when King Cailan was aware of her presence.

"This is the recruit I met on the road? Well I understand a congratulations are in order" King Cailan's smile was like someone's she's seen before, not just from their last encounter when they first met, but Rauha's seen that smile else where. _How frustrating..._

"Thank you, your Majesty. But I don't believe I am that special." Every word, even the breaths Rauha took made Loghain sigh in offense. The man was not a fan of the Grey Wardens at all, not in the least bit. What he held against them was a mystery. Rauha wasn't bothered by Loghain's lack of respect for an age old force to be reckoned with, so she ignored the man.

"But you are. Every Grey Warden is needed now more than ever." Loghain's face curdled at hearing King Cailan's praises for the Grey Wardens. Perhaps, thats why this man couldn't stand the name or any other man or women who were associated with the organization.

"Your fascinations with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality!" Loghain couldn't hold the outburst any longer, It did not concern him if Duncan or Rauha stood at the very table as himself. Although she was a new Grey Warden, barely even one for a day, Rauha detest this Loghain fellow.

The meeting continued as though Loghain's outburst didn't fill the air with tension, so thick it amazed Rauha she could breathe. Though despite the cloud, order came in which a plan was being conceived. It was to be Cailan on the front line next to Duncan. They shall fight until the reinforcements were called. The signal to call in Loghain's men was a beckon on top of the tower across the large gorge. Once lit at the cue down below, Loghain and the soldiers will charge in.

"We should send our best... Send Alistair and the new Grey Warden to make sure its done." Rauha's face went blank, it was a simple task yet the King himself gave her the orders.

"I'll do my best your Majesty" She bowed, accepting King Cailan's demands. She could swear the steam from loghain's head was visible to everyone around the table.

* * *

Duncan briefed Alistair on the objective come time to fight. He wasn't too happy about staying outside of the field, even when Duncan tried to convince him it was for the best and the king demanded it. Rauha can hear their entire conversation while laying on her bedroll in the tent drifting in and out of sleep. It was afternoon by the time she fell completely into a deep slumber. She would give her right arm if she cold only recover from the long night merged into morning. In sleep she clung on to the wool blanket she's slept under for years, old and worn it was riddled with holes yet still did the job. Alistair walked in while she was in the middle of a dream, sitting down on his bedroll he watched as Rauha muttered words, while shaking her hands. Remaining quiet, Alistair went about his business entertained by the noises coming from the opposite side of the tent. Reading took Alistair's attention away, as Rauha's slumber drove her into to a bad road. Dreams grew dim, the sun shining was covered with green ghastly clouds, poisoning the sky with their plague. Screams of the innocent, roars darkspawn horde and the sounds of weapons clanging brought shaking terror to the once peaceful Rauha. While she watched the darkspawn kill everything and anything in their way, the large leviathan neck dragon flew through the green skies increasing her fright. All too unbearable, adrenaline surged in the veins as Rauha woke up. Body shuttered as she gasped still unaware she's woken up. Realizing she laid in the tent safe and sound Rauha turned on her side to face her fellow Grey Warden. Alistair was deep in thought with his nose in his book, not taking noticed to her sudden awakening.

"Andaran atish'an..." She greeted in a yawn to Alistair as she stretched her arms mimicking a tall oak in the wild.

"Pardon?..." The unsuspecting Alistair drew a quick glance away from reading, thinking a random person peaked into the tent

"Hello" She'd have to remember she's not among the Dalish any longer, changing her greeting so he'd understand.

Snapping back instantly to reality at the sight of seeing her up and about. Alistair sat the book down away from his face not to be rude, "Awake so soon, I had it figured you would be out for at least another hour..."

One last stretch drawing her head back till it produced a satisfying crack, The bones felt as rejuvenated as she was. Looking to Alistair she noticed he lacked the heavy armor he wore everywhere, just sporting the woven knit sweater underneath, leather trousers and the heavy leather boots without the armor guards. Not too surprising, even Rauha can't lounge with her chain-mail on. Its always odd seeing peers without uniform for the first time.

"No, no. feeling well now, enough to go without sleep for another two days maybe more." She answered just before taking a large swig out of a pouch of water, quenching her desert dry throat.

"I am afraid sleepless days come far too many with our duty. Though! I assure you, you will always have the finest sleep ever-"

"...Because when your body deprived of such thing, it becomes all to sweet when you get it?" Rauha laughed interrupting Alistair, who is staring at the greener plains.

Chuckling under his breath, the two heard faint horns from outside. Closing his book Alistair jumped to his feet heading to the stand his armor rested upon. Picking up the leg-guards and strapping those on first, Alistair looked to see Rauha confused at the warning.

"Get up now, We got a job to do. ...A very important job!" His words were bleeding with sarcasm to the end, the horns reminded him of what must be done. Obviously still not thrilled about being sent on, in his mind a simply errand.

She was suiting up observing Alistair. Frustrated throwing on his armor without any regards once so ever for its placement, creating more frustration to the last. It was apparent this objective bothered him more than he let off, he knew his skills were of a higher degree than to run up a tower and light a fire. It was a job for a soldier, not an elite member of the Grey Wardens. One eye focused on the straps and buckles on her armor, the other planted on the grown man throwing a hissy-fit in front of her.

"Its is an important job, despite how you feel... Even Duncan said so..." She hoped by mentioning Duncan's support for the two to be on this special task, would ease the knot of discontent bounding his entire being.

Alistair kept silent straightening his gear as he breathed slowly in, and out. She was afraid she made matters worse, up until he started to speak.

"I am needed on the field next to Duncan fighting side with him and King Cailan!" he said grabbing his sword, tossing the large sword and shield into the holster on his back.

Rauha, ready to head out just as Alistair grabbed his helm, stopped parked in the tent's exit. She stood her ground in assurance he'll hear her out. They have not known each other for long, and they have only fought together once. But it was crucial now more than ever, that she knows his entire being will be there, and not fixed to the battle below...

"Alistair, orders are orders. Before we go out there you have to convince me you will not be hung up on Cailan's decision, and have my back out there!" Unable to control her tone, Rauha gave back what she was given... Little lesson taught by her father.

It was now clear in his stubborn head. If worse came to worse trying to light the beacon, its not only his life on the line, but his fellow Warden. Rauha fixed a stone stare straight to his eyes, Alistair sighed looking to his feet and nodding in agreement. The horns blew through the camp one last time for a final warning, yet she wasn't about to leave without her insurance.

"You have my word Rauha. Although I am feeling- lack of a better word, robbed. you will be safe, I swear it" Alistair's words were filled with truth to back each up. The sincerity was enough to place a small grin on Rauha's face, smiling more through her eyes. His green's shined back, urging her to make the same promise, "Just as you will be safe in my hands"

Feeling the moment was becoming prolonged, not to mention awkward for the two acquaintances to share, Rauha patted Alistair on the breastplate motioning to exit. Rauha jogged to grabbed her leather satchel, swinging her head under the strap and tightening it so it wouldn't bother her running or slip off. Racing through the tent opening she ran into a soldier marching with a crowed as well as noticing the bright sky now fell to the night. Looking left right, up down, Alistair wasn't anywhere to be seen. Rauha almost ran the wrong way, if it wasn't for her fellow Grey Warden catching her arm and pulling her towards the Towers direction. _Next to me the whole time_, she thought as he pulled her along by her forearm with a quick pace, as they walked along the marching men. Dodging rocks on the ground, and tree branches at face level, The two made their way to the bridge.

"Lead the way!" Alistair shouted above, more yelling, weaponry racket, and the sound of darkspawn growls. It seemed all to simple, though as Rauha ran across the long bridge a thunderous bang collide with the stone ground, throwing her to just a few feet. Any closer she would have fallen off to her death. The worst of the impact was received by Alistair and a few other men, flying in air for a moment then landing piled on top of one another. Rauha ran to him, helping him up then continued running across escaping anymore rough blows. Chaos fled free, darkspawn accompanied and the two raced through the fortress destroying everything in sight. _Just like the dream..._

"Your getting the fight you wanted!" Rauha yelled charging forward into the pack blocking their entrance to the tower.

Tower was infested with vile darkspawn, creeping in every room, hall and doorway. Through the rooms they fought, fighting darkspawn mages, archers, and swarms of warriors coming from every way they stood. If it wasn't for the Magi Mage and a stray soldier helping the Grey Wardens out, the two would be goners. Rauha yielded her sword the best she could as her stomach turned due to the smell of rotting carcasses pushed against the wall letting the aroma filled the halls. These bodies must of been laying there all day, allowing sun's touch to wake the stench within the empty shells. Grouping together they made it to each stair well, each level till the roof door was the only obstacle. With an steel boot Alistair and the other soldier attempted to break the hinges, yet only knocking the nails out of place. One swift blow from the shoulders forced the entire door to break down. Behind it stood a giant ogre feasting on fresh flesh before it. Chewing the last of a femur bone, the echos of each crunch shook the bones under their skin. Becoming aware of the presence all four living bodies among the dead struck the ogre the wrong way, driving his thirst for their blood strong. It wanted them dead as soon as their scent hit his nostrils.

"Son of a bitch!" Was the last statement Rauha made before charging. She didn't want to fight such a horrific, not to mention large beast, but this was her job!

It was a struggle at first to dodge the beast's fist flying side to side, trying to at least clip a person. The soldier struck it along it's ribs shooting blood as far as the mage stood, giving Alistair the perfect moment to bash the beast with his shield directly hitting it's chest. The beast was thrown back winded becoming weak from the major blood loss on its side. Rauha seeing the beast hunched over jumped to his back digging a dagger deep enough to pierce a lung, though the beast threw her back in his protest against losing. Her fall was broken by a smelly, broken up pile of flesh stirring her stomach again. Meanwhile, Alistair took the beast's attention even with the mage behind it throwing bolts of arcane magic. It was in tremendous pain now, roaring, throwing, stomping like a child who scraped their knee. Once again with more force than before Alistair struck it again directly against the wounds over its ribs, Rauha made one more leap to put the beast out of its misery and theirs.

"Light the beacon!" She screamed, wrangling every move of the ogre before sticking both of her blades into its back deeper, ensuring they sliced through the beast's lungs and heart.

Alistair ran over to the beacon, throwing a torch onto the large stack of wood he drenched with a barrel of oil sitting by it. The flame's scorched high up lighting the entire room just as bright as it lit the sky. behind him he turned to watch as Rauha ride the beast's shoulder while repeatedly stabbing it's back till it grabbed hold of the soldier throwing him across the room instantly killing the poor man. In its final whales and shrieks, the ogre fell to the stone shaking the ground like a tremor. The Magi mage struck the ogre's head with his blunt staff finishing the beast for good. Its blood swarmed the cracks and creases in the floor, staining the ground with a deep red almost black to the naked eye. The remaining three looked at one another still amazed they brought the giant down

"Good work..." Alistair was out of breath, but still stood tall, smiling at a job well done.

Just then, a horde of darkspawn flooded the room shooting the mage down with a flaming arrow first, then took Rauha down with him. Alistair tried running to his partner, but his effort wasn't enough. He was struck down just feet away from where she bleed unconscious. In a blur Alistair watched the darkspawn laugh, kicking the mage's body from the corner of this eye. Just before blacking out, he heard a loud shriek then he down completely collapsing his head to the ground feeling it was his last moment alive.


	5. Alive, hurt but Breathing

Hello hello

Holiday madness kept me very busy

I return, with a short chapter.

R&R

Enjoy.

P.S. : Added a scene in the beginning of chapter 2.

Where Duncan and Rauha have a talk.

* * *

birds sang their song while the sun rested in mid sky. Fire crackling, and foot steps echoed in Rauha's ears, as she squirmed to open her heavy eyes. Moaning through the instant groggy feeling she felt from head to toe, hoaxed her eyes to open. Partly blinded by the crust formed on her lashes, Rauha finally was able to see light from a fire, and a dark blurry figure move in front of it. With all the strength her feeble body could spare, she perched up onto her left elbow.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased..." Fluttering her eyes several times focused Rauha's vision to see the dark figure slowly change into Morrigan.

"...Morrigan? the witch- What am I, why am I here." The more words she let out, the worst her head felt.

Morrigan quickly walked over to Rauha who was partly laying in bed, making an effort to get up. "Lay back down! You will make your condition worse" With said, Morrigan went back to her business.

Falling to the pillow, she braced herself through a dizzy spell blowing up inside her skull. _I have to stop waking up in this manner. _Rauha laid flat staring at the beams across the ceiling, in a quiet daze as it all came back to her. They fought, they killed a giant ogre, Alistair lit the beacon and then ambushed. It was replaying over and over in her head till it dawned on her...

"What happened to everyone? Morrigan why am I here??" The situation was obvious, things went wrong. Rauha watched the witch turn around from the book shelf. Morrigan's face was dour, unsure if she was the one who should deliver the news.

"Mother managed to save you and your friend, though twas close..." Looking to Rauha, she donned a face more appropriate for herself. Stern, indifferent, just as she always conveyed.

"Friend? Alistair?! he's alive??" Rauha was laying, yet her energy strained when she asked one question in several ways.

"Yes, he is outside with my mother. He is not taking this all well. The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field... The darkspawn won your battle."

Rauha's heart started to break at the thought of what else went wrong. One more question lingered in her head.

"What happened to Duncan, and King Cailan??" She asked with a heavy heart.

"All dead... Those who were abandoned were massacred"

_Massacred? Did she say it? The word fell out of her mouth just like that? _Rauha spent several moments collecting herself after the grim news. Laying there with her arm covered her eyes, she weeped. Tears dragged down her cheeks, brushing her nose with her thumb once in a while. Morrigan watched the poor girl hide her feelings.

"I will get your companion..." With out hesitation, Morrigan opened the door motioning Alistair to come in. She rushed to get a person with emotions to understand what Rauha was feeling, since emotions were not on her list of Specialties.

"Your awake! alive! thank the maker" Alistair quick to his fellow Warden's side, though careful not to disrupt his bandaged leg.

Rauha continued to silently shed tears, removing her arm to look at him in his eyes. Watching her, Alistair felt the stone of sadness sink into his belly. Gloss covered his eyes yet never letting one tear fall. Together they shared a moment for those lost. All the Grey Wardens... Cailan's soldiers but mostly King Cailan and Duncan. The man Rauha owed her life to, how she swore to herself she would repay him one day was gone. And the King! Their king was lost! Leaving land to fray slowly then shredding apart like tightly weaved cloth. Rauha slid her hand down the bed to find where Alistair rested his. Catching a tip of his finger, she creep hers over his signifying they were gonna get through this some how. Bowing his head, the warmth from Rauha's hand to his gave comfort. Overwhelming him as he thanked the Maker once more that there was someone with him, instead of being alone. Neither Alistair or Rauha itched for words to say. Thought it felt as though it was needed. Eyeing the fire, Rauha collected each fallen piece of herself, as well as collecting words she could use to soothe their hearts. Rauha was about to break the silence, yet Alistair spoke before she could even open her mouth.

"This- it doesn't seem real..." Words were spoken like a feather falling. He was broken, conveying through his faint voice.

She was at loss for words now. All she could manage to do was hold his hand, and let the moment ride.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal Morrigan's mother. In her hand was a bowl filled with green paste that smelled awful. Rauha guessed it was some sort of plant or root grounded up to create a healing agent. The old women sat opposite side of Alistair, she folded the bed sheet down revealing entire area where her shoulder caught the arrow. Rauha's chest was bounded by large bandage, upholding all modesty when tending to her wounds. Morrigan's mother took out a blade cutting off the old soiled wrapping. The blunt side of the blade sent a chill, left her body cringing in response. Pulling off the old bandages the wound was nothing but a round puncture hole, but was purple around turning to red as it spread out. The air stung, while she examined the condition of the wound. Rauha turned her attention to Morrigan's mother

"Thank you for saving Alistair and I" The quietness filling the cabin started to drive the Warden mad.

"Shhh, don't speak girl... you need to save your energy" The women protested to the gratitude shown to her.

"Just one thing, What is your name?" Rauha asked drawing Alistair to become curious as well.

A long sigh while escaped her lungs. She was spreading on the thick green paste to Rauha's shoulder, leaving the two in suspense "Names are pretty, but useless... But the chasind folk call me Flemmeth. I suppose that will do."

Alistair's face grew pale. The women, Flemmeth is no other than the Legend in the flesh. Their savior.

"Thank you Flemmeth..." Rauha muttered. It annoyed Flemmeth that she was talking instead of resting, but she dismissed it all and nodded her head.

Changing the wrapping took no longer than ten minutes, Flemmeth then washed her hands in a small barrel near the fireplace. "You should be fine, after a few hours of rest. Then the two of you can continue forth with your duties"

Flemmeth was a wise women indeed, She sat with the two Grey Wardens hinting their next move as they all talked. Eventually, both Alistair and Rauha knew where they should be heading off too once healed up. In the few hours Flemmeth told Rauha, she would be fine, wasn't exactly right. She still laid in bed feeling as though her shoulder was about to fall off onto the ground, yet old witch was helping her dress into her armor urging them to be on their way. Rushed? yes. Did they care? well, Alistair didn't care much and Rauha just wanted rest. But time was now a factor, Major factor. So rest would have to wait, like always. Standing out side, Flemmeth secured Rauha's arm in a sling to prevent any arm movement. She also handed her the leather satchel, she toted around trying to light the beacon. Rauha was amazed her bag was safe, and waited for to express her gratitude till they were outside.

"I assumed this fell off when we were ambushed! Is there anyway we can repay you for your kindness?" Rauha's excitement flooded her words as Alistair helped her put the strap over the good shoulder.

"Well there is one thing you can do" Her words sounded as though she cooked this up while their lives hung in her hands.

Just then, as if on cue, Morrigan appeared behind her mother. "Mother, the stew is on the fire... should I place two extra bowls for our company?" She asked.

"No girl. They are leaving and you will be joining them..." Flemmeth's words snuck up on all three of the people before her.

"What!? But-" Morrigan's protest went unheard, Flemmeth shot her down before any reason Morrigan can fish up be presented.

Rauha, watched as Morrigan walked into the cabin to grabbed her belonging. She was quite alright with the plan to bring the witch with them on their journey. Turning to see Alistair's reaction his face hung there with his mouth dropped not believing what just happened. Flemmeth followed her daughter after a few minutes to see what the girls delay was, giving Rauha the chance to knock Alistair on the side of the head.

"Would you wipe that look off your face please??" each word came out like a nanny scolding a child.

In a slow turn, Alistair made no effort to what she asked. Only difference he made was one eyebrow cocked up in amazement his fellow Warden was just fine taking an illegal witch on the road with them.

"Honestly?! you are okay with bringing her with us? What makes you think she won't turn on us?? I can't imagine all that could go wrong with this idea" Alistair was heated, with all the recent events this could be steam seeping out or perhaps his true feelings on the matter.

"Alistair, can you relax as well? She helped her mother nurse us back to health I believe we can trust her." His face toned down a little, as her words came out kinder.

Leaning against the old wooden fence, Alistair let out a large sigh looking to the sky. Arms crossed, his eyes wondered back to Rauha. Patiently she waited for the man to come around. Hand on her waist, not moving a single inch. It reminded her of her mother winning arguments with her father. Being young watching the women stand her ground, just another lesson learned and practiced on many. The corner of his lips twitched, as his foot kicked around a lone stone on the dirt path. She could tell he's fighting himself on the inside, holding off the surrender-flag as long as possible.

"I suppose your right... But I'll be watching her!" Alistair's old training backed up that promise, he'll be keeping a close eye on the women.

"Yes yes, I am sure..." Rauha mocked his words instead of placing any concern for his comment.

Catching her obvious sarcasm, Alistair shot her a sly smile. Its not his nature to be hurt by such things, He's a man with a sense of humor and always has been. Even so, she thought to herself at that moment, how rare a smile will be from Alistair will be in the next few days... He'll need to time to mourn the death of his mentor, she can recall how he admired Duncan and saw the hurt in his eyes when they sat together earlier that day. Rauha watched Alistair stare off into space, deep in his thoughts of regret, pain, and sorrow. Her heart went out to the poor man, after all she lost someone close to her, before all this mess.

"Alright, I suggest we head to Lothering." Out Morrigan came, with her bag on her back as well as her staff. Flemmeth followed close behind her, just to wave her off like a mother would.

Rauha allowed Morrigan to lead the way out of the forest once again, As she volunteered to be Alistair's crutch. All together the three set out on foot to the little village of Lothering.


	6. Lethallin

Hi hi.

Number six I believe.

R&R

_

* * *

Lethallin_ (leth-ah-LEEN) - "friend of mine"

* * *

"Hold, I need a minute..." Rauha was exhausted ever since the sun went down an hour ago.

"What is the problem now!" Morrigan has been with them for less than a day, yet she made her self right at home with the constant complaining when it came to rest breaks.

Some what out of breath, Rauha sat down on boulder, "Close your trap!"

Both Morrigan and Alistair looked as if a wind tilted their stance at Rauha's outburst. Alistair a little more amused than Morrigan. For a minute or two she sat on the rock regaining herself, and pushing the grump monster back down where it won't claw anymore faces.

"I am sorry Morrigan. Just feeling sleep deprived, and the pain is getting to me a little." Rauha wasn't even convinced that excuse would fly with Morrigan.

"I see. Well, Lothering is just beyond- What is that??" The witches attention was stolen by what seemed like a bat out of hell.

The travelers looked down the path to see a Mabari war hound come into view. First surprised that the dog was here in the middle of no where, but when the darkspawn mob behind it was in sight, the surprise spoiled. Rauha sighed knowing a fight was inescapable. Standing she looked to each of her companions especially Alistair with the cut leg, just to check if they were ready. Worry subsided seeing both Alistair and Morrigan, even the Mabari standing to her side eager to get the darkspawn slain. Pulling one blade off her back, Rauha was about to enter a fight with only one good arm. The mob stopped at the group before them, from afar they can see the darkspawn laugh. Probably more at Rauha who stood as she did with one sword, the arm in a sling hardly holding any guard to her vital areas. The darkspawn walked just a few steps before a brute signed a throat slicing motion with his finger dragging across his neck. Then, they charged.

Four against six darkspawn, the fearless Mabari was first to strike. Jumping up on one of the smaller darkspawn and clamping onto it's throat, shredding its jugular vein. On the ground it laid as it slowly bled out, while the Mabari rushed to help Rauha. Before the dog could reach her, she had knocked down trying to take down the tall warrior of the bunch. From the ground Rauha watched as a large mace was raised above the darkspawn's head, aimed towards hers. She hid her face, unable to face the spiked mace which will surely end her existence. Though nothing happened. Looking up, Rauha saw the warrior frozen in place. As she rose to her feet the weight of the weapon broke the frigid arm off the darkspawn. Leaving its entire body to shatter to the ground. Before they knew it the last darkspawn was slain by Alistair sword. The body collapsed to the path, creating mud from the dirt soaking up its blood. Rauha found herself out of breath and falling to her bottom against the same rock she sat on earlier.

"You hurt?" Alistair was quick to check her over.

"Just a little tired... You?" Her breathing slowed as the cool night air fanned her. It didn't hurt that Alistair was caressing her arm while he examined the damages.

"No pain." He answered quickly, more concerned about his fellow Grey Warden.

"Oh, I am tip-top, not a scratch on me. You are both so magnanimous to ask out of concern" Morrigan chimed in

Rauha and Alistair were both forgetting about her presence, leaving Rauha feeling guilty.

"I'm glad to hear this Morrigan... Thank you for saving my ass back there." Striking her odd, Morrigan didn't know how to properly react to a simple thank you.

"I was only fulfilling the job my mother asked me to carry out, nothing more." The response only amused Rauha... She'll one day get Morrigan to break, she'll try her hardest.

Barking caught all their attention. Looking towards the direction, the Mabari jumped Rauha. Licking and smelling her face the dog was mad with love, almost so much she was suffocating.

"Please!.. Help... here!" She cried between slobbers.

Alistair couldn't help her, since he was laughing instead. Morrigan stood at a far, disgusted Rauha allowed that fowl beast to do such a thing. If she was in her boots, the dog would be bleeding by the throat by now.

"Down!" Rauha screamed at the first chance she got! The mabari backed down without hesitation, cowering like a small rabbit.

Wiping her face off with what was probably a shirt in her bag, Alistair helped Rauha up to the rock, where she could sit without allowing the Mabari easier access to her face.

"He's the Mabari I helped back in Ostagar, I'm sure of it" Letting her hand out to let the dog know she didn't mean any harm from her yelling.

"Seems as though he's imprinted you. He choose you" Alistair kneeled down to pet the hound who was wagging his nub-tail like mad.

"Oh please tell me we are not taking this mangy creature with us!" As always, Morrigan inserted her two cents.

The dog stood his paws on Rauha's lap as he licked her hand. Feeling his effort wasn't enough, the Mabari laid down the sad puppy eyes bit.

"Don't have a choice. He picked me, Didn't you little boy!?" She scratched his ears, talking in a voice one would charm a baby with. Creating a churning feeling in Morrigan's stomach, triggering gag reflexes.

Together Alistair and Rauha, scratched the hound's neck. She was quite attached to the Mabari back at Ostagar sitting with the poor boy while he recuperated. Finding Rauha in the middle of the woods after the ordeal it seemed meant to be. So it was decided. She will keep the Mabari War Hound.

"Now to remember his name?" Gary? Erik? No what was it?? Garik! "That is your name, Garik" Rauha was happy she remembered his original name instead of having to rename him. Fore she's never had a talent in naming...

"Morrigan, lead us the fastest way to Lothering please"

* * *

Arriving in the small village, they were met by highwaymen trying to pinch what ever coins the travelers carried. Their attempt was rather sloppy for thieves. Rauha and Garik made sure they were put out of business quick, as she sent her new Mabari to chase them into the deep woods. _Serves them right_. Entering the village, to their surprise the place was crawling with refugees. Bursting at the seams as families laid in the dirt at the corners as far as the village stood. Certainly more people now, then when she passed through with Duncan. The hour was quite late, hardly any soul was up and about as most slept on bedrolls around campfires. Across the bridge the ground was less cluttered with people. Easier to walk, but now they needed to find some sort of lodging or patch of grass they can sleep. Walking along a fence, an older women called out to the travelers.

"You look very familiar, you've past through here before" The older women pointed to Rauha, hushing her voice to accommodate to the late hour.

"Yes, thats right... perhaps you have a spare room my companions and I?" She was exhausted, the past week hasn't been to kind towards the subject of sleep, which is the only thing Rauha desperately wanted "I can play you a few sovereigns?"

She reached into her leather bag to scrape up what ever pieces or bits she could feel at the bottom. Holding a handful of assorted coins, the older women turned her hand away moving aside to let the group into her home.

"Not needed dear, just come inside and be quick about it." The older women was kind, letting Garik inside her home also. Probably afraid the refugees would have the dog on a spit out of desperation.

Shutting the door behind them she locked a rather large iron latch to secure the door from the many things outside. The older women closed the windows as well, creating a prison like situation.

"Grey Wardens you are yes?" Alistair looked to Rauha as they nodded in unison "Then you should know, there is a bounty on your heads."

Shocking news to say the least. The women who introduced herself as May, urged them all to have a seat at her old tipping table. Sitting down herself, she explained this unexpected news.

"They say you set up King Cailan during battle, leaving him to die on the field. A large sum goes to the ones who can capture you, dead or alive." May started pouring water into ceramic mugs as they all looked thirsty walking such a long way, in their condition.

As she continued to inform them about the many farmers, bandits, and refugees, banding together to collect on the bounty. Rauha's face fell blank, Oh how things get even better...

"Just so you can ease your skins a smidgen, I don't believe a word of it. My grandfather use to hold the Grey Wardens in the highest respect, littering my head with great stories of the days of their Gryphon riding and demon slaying! All the tales still stay with me... Which is why I am gonna help you all." May's wrinkled eyes lit up, like parchment cast into a flame "Starting with the lodging you asked for. Down the hall you'll find two rooms, They belonged to my sons who sadly past away several years ago... Your welcome to rest there. In the morning, We'll see to it your dressed in a way you won't draw eyes to yourselves."

"Your too kind May" Rauha stood to to head straight to the closest room with a bed, allowing the old women to assist her out of the chair, and down the hall

Morrigan found the farthest room, slamming the door before they could even say good night to the witch.

"Hmm well I meant for the two girls to share a room... Oh no worries, I suppose I can trust you young ones to be good behind closed doors." Alistair's face was red, Rauha was smiling at May who was assuming her and Alistair would be naughty.

"May, Do not fret. Alistair and I are simply friends, we'd ne-" May shook her head, brushing off the excuses.

"Oh dear, the neighbors daughter pulled that one on her parents..." She was just being a typical older lady, reassuring no mischief would play under her roof.

Rauha tried to explain more, yet May said her goodnights, as she shut the door. Leaving Alistair, Rauha, and a confused Mabari in the tiny room. Small as tent, two beds stood parallel to each other, separated by a small foot stool acting as a night table. The sound of Garik rolling on the floor by the fireplace, finding a warm area to sleep was the only sound in the room. Alistair remained silent as he did since leaving Flemmeth's cabin, becoming almost unbearably awkward. A cough sounded like an incredible roar in the stillness among them. Rauha knew the only way to end an tense silence, was to awkwardly break it.

"Um, Keep your head turned while I change" Already facing the other wall, he waved her off.

Tired and drained, the process of changing took longer than it normally would. Though her shoulder didn't bother much, she pushed the armor aside on the floor and hopped into the bed. Adjusting the pillows and blankets. Turning her head, she glanced over to check Garik sound asleep, well making loud dog snores, but asleep. Looking to Alistair, he laid in bed staring up at the ceiling with his hands supporting his head.

"Being alone with your thoughts can be torturous... Want to talk?" Words didn't budge the man to say anything or move, its not as if the beds were so far he didn't catch what she said. They were actually close, close enough two people could hold a conversation without waking the whole house.

She watched over Alistair, half covered by the blanket sleeping shirtless like all men seem to do. Rauha turned to a more comfortable position on her back. Taking in a deep sigh she closed her eyes expecting sleep to over come her. Nothing. Nothing came. Rauha's regards over Alistair was enough to hoax a women barely standing to stay awake! Sitting up, wrapping herself in the thick blanket to keep warm, she stood up and plopped herself at alistair's side.

"What are you doing? you heard our hostess, no fooling around." Alistair laid still, barely audible. Rauha sat next to him, making herself comfortable for a long night ahead.

"Keep the jokes coming. Humor is great way to ease the soul" His sudden shift in adjustment to the bed made it aware he wasn't up for talking, yet Rauha didn't care.

"You don't have to do that." Alistair didn't put up a fight like she expected. He did not want to burden her, surprising his fellow Warden.

She ignored his foolish comment "Alistair talk to me. Whats on your mind?"

Shuffling over to his side, he propped up on elbow to support his head to face her. After a minute staring at his fingers pinching the sheet below him, Alistair looked to her ready to her. His eyes were brightly lit by the fire, burning across the room. Showing the true green they are. Bold, yet red whites revealed the evidence of stress and upset, which was expected.

"Have you ever lost someone important to you?" Alistair's question was hesitant at first, becoming more of a stable as he asked.

"Well, I have lost my parents... My father was killed by a group of humans roaming the forest. Leaving me tied to a tree they nabbed my mom who was mourning over my father's body... They took her into a wagon, bounded her hands, legs, then her mouth. The human's charged out of sight and were long gone when my clan found my father and I. Unable to track the wagon, they gave up on finding her leaving me an orphan" Alistair was astonished, how open she was to him.

"You? Don't feel any vendetta against humans do you?" He ask as he became tense.

"No, no... I learned not all humans are bad." Rauha patted his chest "I haven't already, why kill now? Your far too good of a warrior to waste. Plus with looks as handsome as yours it would not only be a waste, but a complete waste." The compliment exposed a smile he's been concealing for quite some time.

For the first time since seeing all the recruits half naked in the tent, Rauha found herself blushing at such an inappropriate time! This being so, she shied off at the feeling, releasing one half of her lips into an uncontrolled smirk. Trying so he couldn't see. Alistair felt more comfortable now than he has in some time. Not only did her story grant him courage to voice his feelings, her endeavor to hide the radiant blush sparked something inside his heart.

"...Rauha, this may sound stupid but part of me wishes I was with him. In battle." His lip shuttered "I feel this, yet I know if the battle played out such way, me on the field next to Duncan and my- ...King Cailan, I would have met the same end."

Rauha kept her mouth shut, she waited for him to ask her a question or make an indication when to speak.

"I want to give him a proper funeral, Perhaps when this whole Blight business is over. He deserves that much..." Sitting up in bed, Alistair met eye level with Rauha. Leaning against the head board he found himself tearing up.

Taking the corner of her blanket, Rauha scoot herself closer to brush the single tear away from his cheek. He turned his attention to the fire, incapable of letting her seem him in such a vulnerable state. Against his will, Rauha observed him. Without breaking his stare to the fire, she pulled his body to hers, embracing Alistair with care. At first he sat there, still in a daze from the surge of sadness. It didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around her. Rauha felt him gently squeeze her torso as if he's been starved for comfort. One hand on his neck she swept her fingers through the short peach-fuzz hair.

Moving her lips towards his ear she softly whispered "Lethallin, we are in this together..."

Alistair's tears ceased, leaving him to linger in her hold. Rauha's words flowed in his ears like a soft lullaby, bringing tranquility to the madness rustling inside. They say tragedies hold the power to band people together. Great power, strangers could create a closer bond then childhood friends. Perhaps Alistair and Rauha are finding themselves in that exact situation. He definitely feels a strong connection to the elf, especially after helping him when she could of let him take care of his own grief.

"Thank you" He whispered releasing his hold on her. "Really, I mean it. I needed to let off my chest." Appreciation warmed Rauha's cheeks.

Tucking the loose hair behind her ear falling from the loose braid, she faced the empty space past Alistair. Giving him access to closely memorizing her face. For the first time, Alistair noticed her eyes were bright green. Identical to moss or leaves on a willow, he couldn't depict which. From her eyes, tattoos trailing across her jaw became more visible up close. Curling at the corner of her lips, Alistair's eyes trailed off. Her lips glistened at the light of the fire after Rauha ran her tongue over to moisten the dryness. Realizing his hands were resting on hers, Alistair withdrew the sudden obsession he found exploring her face.

"You look beat. I'll let you get to sleep now" placing a hand over her forearm as he spoke. All time seemed to start up just as quick as it stopped.

"My friend, I'd fight the drowsy feeling for you any night." An involuntarily yawn broke through Rauha's sentence "As long as your fine, I think sleep is a brilliant idea"

Jumping back to her bed, she settled back onto the mattress of goose feathers ready to fall into a deep slumber. He watched as she fell asleep within seconds of hitting the pillow. Quietly chuckling, Alistair sunk into bed relieved his grief will allow him some shut-eye. Finding himself eyeing Rauha once again, knowing sleep was becoming more scarce as the minutes flew by. Alistair bid her a goodnight before falling asleep.

* * *

Garik licked Rauha's ear, eager to see her awake. Every minute passing her eyes didn't open the Mabari became upset, whining as he licked her ear more aggressive as time past. The more and more she fidget and mumble, the more excited Garik grew. From the doorway Alistair stood watching. May sent him to wake the girls. Not exactly keen on waking the witch, he found himself amused by Garik. With a hand over his mouth he suppressed the laughter, as Garik was restless!

"Oh no... I know that look." Alistair jumped as Morrigan appeared out of no where.

"Look? You Have no idea what you speak of." Alistair stood confident in his words.

"Please Alistair. In my younger days, I'd constantly sneak around villages. Curiously I observed the people, all too intrigued by the many efforts they used to disguise their sentimental feelings they shared. I recognize it yet again, seeing you gander at your fellow Grey Warden..." Morrigan towered Alistair in her confidence on the matter.

"I was not!" He started to become argumentative in a child like manner

"Compose yourself Alistair, its not as if you were ogling over her body under that thin sheet... Unless you were? Might suggest an area with more privacy than the hallway" Morrigan enjoyed the discomfort brewing up Alistair's sudden shade of red.

"I will not entertain you anymore!" Overwhelmed with her observation, Alistair walked back to the common room, muttering "I wish I was a Templar right now..."

Morrigan's stare was set on Alistair's back down the hall. Beginning to like this teasing game.

"What were you two whispering about?" Still in the state between awake and asleep Rauha failed to over hear their conversation, though she started Morrigan.

"Alistair asked me, if I could be kind enough to rouse you out of bed." Morrigan wasn't about to tattle-tail. A petty game practiced by children and desperate people alike, wasn't part of her mannerism. Sure a good juicy truth could cause anarchy, or suffering, though its above Morrigan to play such games.

"Now that your awake, I shall depart and have a look around..." Before Rauha was able to wave her hand, Morrigan was gone.

Fully awake, she dragged herself off the bed and up to her feet. Aches and pains were absent giving her an itch to peaked under the wraps. Nothing visible, Rauha began ripping off the bandages like gift wrapping covering a box. Flabbergasted to see the wound completely healed and not even a scar graced her skin. The real test came when she extended her arm, stretching it all around. One slight pop, and a crack but absolutely no pain, Flemmeth's remedy was a miracle. _This has got to be a good day_, she hoped bending over to pick up her armor off the floor. Not in sight she guessed Alistair accidently kicked the items under the bed as he got up. Not the case, since nothing was under the bed besides a dead spider curled into a ball. While on the floor on all fours, May waltz right to Rauha, holding folded clothing.

"Get up girl, If your looking for your armor, I packed it away safely along with your blades. You'll be taking it with you when your business here is finished... For now wear these." Dropping the pile, she picked up the dress flapping it around, to smooth the creases from the fold. "I suppose they aren't of the latest fashion, I wore this back when I had a figure to put in it!" May laugh holding the burgundy dress to Rauha's shoulders making sure it'll fit without having to alter the garment quickly.

"Hurry yourself dear, dress yourself! Its already noon!" The old woman rushed out closing the door behind her.

Off with her night shirt and pants, She slipped the dress over her head. Inching the material down her body, she experienced a bit of trouble with the fit around the bust. Not accustomed to dresses, or any piece of clothing outside leather or iron, it was felt breezy and surprising comfortable. The dress fell to the floor, with an inch to spare in height. besides the tight bust, and the extra fabric brushing the floor, the dress felt fine. Tightening the thick leather waist clincher and throwing on her leather boots, she was ready to play the part of a passing through refugee.

Stepping into the kitchen, May cracked a joke about her breast right off the bat "Not leaving much to the imagination dear are ya?!"

Turning his attention, Alistair froze mid sip of his tea at the sight. Handing Rauha a brown crocheted shall, May cackled loud. While the girl scrambled to cover herself up, she glared at her companion who attempted to nonchalantly prepare himself to leave. Outside the home, May instructed them to go straight to the chantry and back. The less of their faces seen, the less questions to be asked of them. Walking through the village, Rauha sheepishly trudged along, clinging on to the shall.

"You look lovely" Alistair peaked over to Rauha, still grasping shall yet sporting a grin.

"I had no clue how ill-fitted the dress really was" She confessed.

"As ill-fitted as a glove really..." He replied suppressing the urge to smile like a boy, keeping his eyes to the road.

Taking in deep breath, she briefly looked to Alistair's pouty smile. Mimicking his walk, She stood straight and tall just as he did "Enough with the compliments Alistair. Save them for a damsel in distress."

"Simply returning the compliment dear lady..." Leaning to one side to her ear he he said in a soft voice "Who needs a damsel in distress when I can praise you?"

_Damn this man! _she pondered, feeling the fluttering in her belly again today. Saving herself sheer embarrassment, she jogged the last few steps over the tiny bridge to the gates of the chantry. Alistair caught up, entering the doors together. Benches, chairs, and under tables, families packed the floor. Templars making strong efforts to regulate the crowed. Prayers shouted across one room to another above the crying of children, dispute between families, utter chaos it seemed. In a dark corner by candle light a man caught Alistair's eye while Rauha talked to the Templar in charge. He drifted to the man who was reading looking as though he was frustrated with the written word in front of him.

"Ser Donall? is that you?" Alistair tapped his shoulder, breaking the man's concentration on the book.

"Alistair?? By the Maker, how are you? I was certain you were dead!" Ser Donall was excited to see a familiar face among the many strangers

"Not yet..." Alistair was blunt. With the bounty, darkspawn, and Archdemon about it was uncertain wether anyone would live.

Ser Donall and Alistair conversed over the betrayal at Ostagar. Shortly after, Ser Donall told him news of Arl Eamon's health. Another blow to test his strength. Alistair barely came to terms with losing Duncan, now he'll have to face the unstable fate of the man who raised him. _This can not be happening..._ He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. A new habit he picked up when all his peers and mentor were slaughtered without mercy. Learning of the land's current status, Rauha panned the room to find the where about of her fellow Grey Warden.

"There you are my Husband..." finding Alistair in no time, she wrapped her arms around his playing the part of newly wedded wife... May's idea to hide their identity.

"Its alright, I know him. Rauha this is Ser Donall of Redcliffe" Dropping the act in a blink, Rauha nodded as Alistair introduce Donall to her.

"Alistair you married?" Ser Donall held Rauha's hand bowing to the lady.

"Its suppose to keep us incognito. We're walking riches since Loghain painted us with the blood on his hands." Her words were flames out a dragon's mouth just at the thought of that man.

"This puts more strain upon my back to find a cure for the Arl." Turning around briefly to grabbed the book he was researching from the table.

"Arl Eamon, the man I told you about back in the forest has fallen ill." Alistair reported to Rauha

"We should stick to the plan. Make way to Redcliffe" she said picking up Alistair's habit and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Leaving tonight would be ideal, it'll be a four day walk. And thats the short route." The word 'walk' out of Alistair's mouth angered Rauha's feet.

Trying to focus, she paid attention like a small pup eyeing a bug. Alistair asked Ser Donall questions, meanwhile Rauha engaged in a staring contest with a tall women across the floor. Her face was somewhat of a cherub's face, framed by bold red hair ending below her ears. Wide blue eyes narrowed in, focusing on the Grey Warden, as she did also. Brushing her shoulder against Alistair's, she being was being lured in to the women, who met her half way.

"Your the one from my vision." The accent out of her mouth intrigued Rauha. Never has she heard such tongue.

"Vision? What are you speaking of girl?" Crossing her arms, the Grey Warden grew even more fascinated with this talk of a vision.

"The Maker bestowed a vision upon me. I believe he was telling me I was to accompany you at your side on the journey ahead." Rauha pulled the women aside, keeping this statement from entering others ears.

"Hey hey, keep that down. Who are you?" pulling her shoulders down to Rauha's level, ensuring privacy.

"I am Leliana." She said.

Whispering under her breath she replied cautiously "Rauha... Tell me, how could you help me?"

Stepping into their one on one, Alistair was oblivious "Help who?"

"I assume your with her, I am Leliana" Before she could hold her hand for him to shake Rauha slapped it back.

"We don't have much time! If you want to help our cause, meet us at the route that leads to Redcliffe. Got that??" She was sharp with her words. Afraid the women was trying to trick her to get the bounty, and she set up her own trap.

Leliana nodded, agreeing to Rauha's request.

* * *

Later on that day, Morrigan rejoined the Grey Wardens inside May's home. She sat herself down as two sipped stew from a clay bowls.

"I've collected a small fortune for us to make it by..." The witch was proud of her job well done, tossing the bag of coins on the table.

"How?!" Alistair exclaimed, already jumping to the conclusion she stole most of pieces inside.

"I did it with hobby which is quite useful for profiting sovereigns" Morrigan accepted a bowl of stew, surprisingly being very gracious to their host.

"Ah ha... and I had you pinned as a reserved women." He confessed before shoving broth soaked bread into his mouth, "Well if you got it, use it..."

Only seconds flew by before Morrigan caught his drift. Provoking a flame in her eye "I surveyed the fields, picking and selling herbs. You Lummox!"

Hiding her giggles behind her food, Rauha finished her large lunch. Tossing left over scraps to Garik on the floor pouting. With a full belly she her eyes became heavy. More than enough time for a nap before traveling again, she laid down in the room to catch a few winks before night fell.


	7. Something More

Short chapter. R&R.

* * *

Day two of their walk was rather pleasant. Leliana, their new traveler proved herself well. Their first darkspawn mob sighted she was up an arms. The Bard even brought a Qunari warrior named Sten. She said the man was suppose to be executed, but she convinced the Divine Mother to release him into their custody. Sten, the Qunari proved himself useful as well. The same darkspawn mob he charged towards them, plowing down three to the ground. Their traveling was full of songs sang by Leliana, she is a humble lady as she was nice to everyone, especially Morrigan. The witch wanted nothing to do with the song bird, in fact Morrigan kept to herself most of the time. Alistair towed along a horse May gave to them, with supplies strapped to his back. Rauha walked along with him, patting the horses neck every chance she got, making Garik a tad bit jealous.

Day four. They arrived in Redcliffe at noon. from the highest point on the path, Rauha could see all of the village. Most of the town was built on the land around the Chantry. Other houses sat on top of docks over the blue lake. Across the water, the castle stood high in the cliffs looking down upon the village. Rauha marveled over the waterfront village, how beautiful the skies were reflecting over the water like a mirror. Where they walked it seemed so peaceful, a wonderful place to be raised. Alistair told her all about his beginnings, living in Redcliffe till he was "shipped off" to the chantry for Templar training. He left out a big detail about being a Royal bastard. Quite literally. Alistair revealed to Rauha, his father was king Maric. Being Dalish, away from the political affairs of the city, learning this fact about Alistair didn't bother her too much.

Redcliffe was in chaos, much like Lothering yet less crowed. In the Chantry they learned of the town's state from Bann Teagan, the Arl's younger brother. To his request they led a stand against the fiends inside the castle. When night fell over the village, every able body made a stand. From night till early morning, swarms flooded the streets. Many fell, though they victorious against all who pushed against them. Wasn't long till the small group followed Bann Teagan into the castle. there, witchery filled the air. Corpses inside walked just as the creatures outside did. Suites of armor attacked, at many directions, animated by dark magic. The cause was his very son, Connor. The boy was possessed, an abomination as Morrigan put it. Once was the castle was secure by Bann Teagan and the last of the Arl's men, It was concluded the travelers will need to take a trip to the Circle of Magi. There, an assemble of mages could help Connor over come this demon.

* * *

Several weeks have past. The trip to the tower wasn't as fruitful as expected. Not only was chaos unleashed inside, but it was the groups job to gain control before the Templars had their way. After regaining order with in the Circle of Magi, the mages were quick as a whip to return the favor. Although the stage was set to rescue Connor from his imprisonment, they didn't arrive on time. Inside the castle, the Desire Demon revealed herself ending tragically. Conner was tied to this demon for too long. He was suffering inside his body, mind and spirit as soon as the demon was struck down. Isolde, Eamon's wife held her little boy in her arms, begging to Rauha to hand her the dirk in her hand. The hesitation was staggering between the women. Releasing the blade from her hands, Rauha stood up to walk away. In her back, the eyes of Leliana and Wynne, their new mage friend, dug deep enough to feel. Alistair watched in horror as Isolde contiplated which way would bring less pain and end his living hell the quickest. He shielded his eyes just as the sharp blade dragged across the boy's neck. From Rauha's point of view, she heard the chiming of a dropped dirk and sobs muffled by the lifeless body of the Arl's only son.

Unable to speak, or interact with other too well, Rauha and Bann Teagan stood in the Arl's study. There it was decided his brother's only chance on survival depended on this Urn of Sacred Ashes. Staying busy, Rauha searched Eamon's desk for a map to Denerim. Shuffling around papers in a drawer, one was found. Under the old folded map was an amulet. Quick as a whip, she was reminded of the story Alistair told her. His mother's amulet. Every single detail in his description matched the small pendant in the drawer. Not thinking she swiped it by the chain, carefully placing the necklace in a leather pouch inside her satchel along with the map of Fereldan.

A week of endless banter, walking, and camping in the woods flew by. No matter how many times Garik contaminated Morrigan's belongings with a dead rodent, something wasn't right with the Grey Warden. Any attempt to converse with Alistair resulted to an empty quiet you would encounter with a stranger. Every night he sat far from her at the fire with Wynne or Sten. At most, Alistair handed her food, or ask to see the map. Even with his distance, Rauha wasn't terribly disappointed. Since that night with Connor, a dark cloud formed in her heart. Leliana, Wynne, had forgiven Rauha since then. Concluding no fault was to be claimed by anyone. The timing was just bad. Still, despite what they say, she'll always carry the stigma of that night.

The Night before reaching the city of Denerim, she was looking into her bag for something comfortable to wear around camp. Picking the garment from Lothering, she grew attached to the dress as it was easy casual and flattering to wear. Some small nicknacks fell from her satchel. including the pouch housing the amulet. Rauha, picked the forgotten necklace up, gripping the piece of silver in her palm. Packing the spilled contents that fell, Rauha ran to find Alistair. Outside her tent, he was not anywhere to be seen. Seeing her searching eye, Leliana pointed to a small path to the river. Jogging out to the banks of the river, Rauha found the missing man sitting on a large boulder. Stripped of his armor, wearing his leather trousers and a plain shirt. Gazing at the stars in the sky, she snuck up on Alistair without notice. Crawling up the rock as best she could in a dress, she surprisingly received help from the man who has been avoiding her.

"I have been meaning to talk to you." Alistair said still assisting Rauha.

"Been putting it off, have we?" She tried her best not to sound like a smart ass, yet it happened.

Shooting up, Alistair let loose all his anger about the Connor situation in no time at all.

"How could you? How could you let that happen?!" He shouted pacing back on forth on the rocky bank.

Rauha watched him in shock. He words were sharp pangs to her heart, throwing blame her direction.

"Alistair I-?" Tongue twisted, she was left for the wolves in form of words.

"We could of helped him! Connor is dead now, the only child of Isolde and Eamon is dead!" The anger in his shouts made Rauha want to cry. With each passing blame, she became mad.

"I am sorry, Irving said not much could of been done!" She raised her voice jumping off the boulder into the woods, stumbling over rocks with each step.

Alistair followed her, catching her arm before she can disappear.

"Sorry?" He questioned her as she rested her head against a nearby tree.

"Rauha, a child is dead. And you just-" The sudden calm tone in his voice pushed her off the edge, as she spun around and pushed him away.

"Say what you feel Alistair! You blame me right?!" She pushed him over and over again to taunt what he was thinking out. Her desperation to pass the moment, to feel one once of peace again echoed in the strength of every shove.

"I was just saying we could of done more!" Alistair grabbed his fellow Warden by the wrist to stop her before he loses his balance.

"Funny how you point the blame to me, but switch your view to "We". You don't really mean WE do you?" Rauha bent down to reach the small dirk which ended the boy's life from her boot. "This blade was the first tool I ever received."

She held it for Alistair to see. "I have happy memories with my father learning to hunt, and survive out in the world with this simple dirk..." Gripping the handle tighter she rose her head to stare him down. "Now I can remember Isolde taking it into her hands and..."

Rauha violently shook her head to rid the boys screams from it. "No matter how many times I wash it, the blade is never clean."

Alistair was speechless, solemnly looking down to her eyes which glimmered with tears ready to fall.

The emotions streamed through her, taking every bit of energy she had left. Tired, feeling the need to collapse, she girl looked to her friend to say one last thing. "Being leader, I have taken all responsibility for our actions. Including this. I have the guilt of Connor's death over my head. I do not need your constant reminder, I already have one Alistair."

He began to feel guilty for piling the load of leader onto her shoulders. He remained at a distance and still watching as she took the blade and thrust it in the tree bark. Rauha let it rest with a chain wrapped around the hilt. The amulet dangled in the moonlight, while she walked back to the river bank exhausted in all ways possible. Pulling the dirk from the bark, he unraveled the chain to inspect the amulet closer... _Maker..._ thought stunned at what was in his hand. Alistair ran with haste to catch the girl. A few yards away she sat in direct moonlight on an old hollow log tossing pebbles into the river.

"Where did you find this?" He demanded.

"The Arl's desk in his study.." Rauha was cold answering him. Not breaking the concentration to her rock skipping.

The idea of her stealing the amulet out of Eamon's private belongings never crossed his thoughts. Just the fact that she remembered that story was enough to baffle his mind.

"I can't- I thought-" Alistair was speech mimicked his mind, as he tried to make a coherent sentence. The way he treated her not to long ago, she could of easily toss the amulet in the river.

Rauha threw one last rock as she stood up. Standing closer to him, she took the chain unhooking the clasp. Standing on her toes, she reached her arms around his neck to fasten the necklace.

"That story you told me broke my heart. I feel everyone should have a token of sort to keep their love ones with them." She spoke softly, while struggling to hook the clasp. "I wouldn't break this again anytime soon, I'm sure the Arl went through much trouble to fix it."

Sliding her hands to his shoulders, Rauha fastened the tricky clasp after some trouble of her own. The chain hung just as long as his joining necklace.

"Abelas, lethallin- I mean, sorry." She patted his shoulder feeling her hands belong there. She tried to walk away, but Alistair caught her wrist one more time.

"Stop. Don't say anything. I was wrong. Here I am kicking dirt in your face, and you bring me a piece of my mother back." Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek against her forehead. "This means more to me than you'll ever know... I've been foolish..."

In his embrace she felt driven to do something she's never done before. Rauha brushed her lips over his neck, planting small pecks over and over up his jaw-line hoaxing his lips to hers. His arms held her tighter, raising Rauha higher so they didn't have to strain their necks. Alistair slithered his tongue between her lips, forcing her eyes open in surprise. She immediately caught on, massaging her tongue against his. Only once before she has ever been kissed. Several years ago Tamlen caught her by the lips for just a second, claiming he was conducting an experiment. She remembered how odd it felt, questioning why people would touch each other with their lips. _Question answered. _Between Rauha and Alistair, this was not some peck in the woods shared by two 11 year olds with dry lips. It impulsive, passionate, unlike anything she has ever experianced. Breaking away, he kissed her check, then her neck, then back to kiss her earlobe while sliding his hand through her hair. He whispered small apologies as he squeezed torso. Rauha didn't care about the scene earlier anymore, everything felt better with each kiss he laid. Rauha smiled, feeling his warm breathe against her skin. Alistair was overjoyed he found a beautiful light out of all the dark surrounded the past month, how happy he was it was her light to shine.

That night Rauha fell asleep in his tent. At first barely sleeping, they talked all night making up for a week lost. Finally She revealed exactly what lead her to the Grey Wardens, he confessed his minor obsession for his hair and love for fine cheeses.

"Maker' breath your beautiful..." He stroked her cheek looking at her sleeping face.

"...I heard that." Rauha was softly spoken, teetering on borderline sleep.

"Isn't much of a secret." Alistair murmured into her neck following with light kisses which tickled over her skin.

Resting his head over hers, they fell asleep.


	8. Progress

"Alistair! Keep your eyes parallel to the ground" Wynne scolded, along with forceful pat on the head.

"I wasn't!-" He began to scurry his eyes to Wynne, holding the lump she gave him.

"Alistair! A girl is more than her hips! Show respect!" Leliana chimed in, pulling his ear down to her mouth to hear her words packed with fiery.

"I was not!-" Once again he tried to explain, this time rubbing his now sore ear.

"I believe with his hallow skull, the clod simply can not control his deportment when women are in sight" Morrigan was always on board to hound Alistair.

"...I can handle this sword through your stomach" Alistair whispered glaring at the witch.

The whole time the women of the party whipped Alistair up and down about being a gentleman, Rauha chuckled over hearing his struggle.

"Rauha tell them I wasn't staring at your hips" He begged to his girl.

"I do not know where your eyes strayed Alistair, mine were on the road" She deliberately fed him to the wild women circling him. Rauha threw a grin towards him winking an eye, showing it was all good fun.

"I'll get you later my dear..." Alistair's eyes narrowed as he can feel the wrath of Wynne, Leliana, and Morrigan together.

"You'll have to survive first!" Rauha started to run off ahead playing with a happy jumping Garik.

"Sten? Don't suppose you will be a voice of reason?" The large man towered Alistair in height, as he looked down to him in silence contemplating the question.

"I question your abilities as a warrior each day..." Sten said. Plain and simple then continued to walk ahead.

Feeling defeated Alistair tagged along behind the party to keep away from the badgering, Preying to reach Denerim soon.

* * *

Reaching Denerim by noon, they received no trouble waltzing through the gates. Many assumed they were slaughtered the night Lothering was ambushed by darkspawn horde. Others weren't easily tricked by the lies against The Grey Wardens... Most though, didn't care. The city was vast, many roads confused Rauha who wasn't familiar with each ally, and shop. She can get lost and find her way home in the pits of the forest, yet the signs and arrows of the city was too challenging for her to comprehend. Alistair and Wynne directed the way to the Market District where Brother Genitivi resides. This man was their key to unlocking the location of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Walking among the many merchants, shoppers, and guards on duty it seemed their attention was drawn to the group walking through.

"Look! A knife-ear is loose!" A child screamed running by Rauha.

Instantly she held her hands to the tips of her ears. Scared too much attention was drawn already, Rauha pulled her hair back trying to cover them. Just before the knot was tied in the string, Leliana removed her hands from the pony-tail letting Rauha's hair back down.

"Your ears are rather adorable. Don't be ashamed to show them because of a silly child. Besides they are only looking to us because we are strangers."

Leliana shagged her hair around before catching up to Wynne, checking each address for Brother Genitivi's house.

"She's right you know..." Alistair snuck by her whispering and flicking the point of her ear.

Even with the compliments, the child's comment struck her off. _Knife-ear loose?_ _Loose?_ It bothered her somehow.

"Grey Warden, they are waiting for you" Sten pointed over her shoulder to a small house tucked in the corner where the party stood. Rauha walked to the home, Sten turned to the children chanting _Giant! Knife-ear! Giant! Knife-Ear!_ Gave one stone look before roaring at the kids like a lion, then watched as they screamed in horror and ran off in many directions. Rauha turned to see what the commotion was about. In sight was Sten walking towards her with a scary smirk on his face.

"I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship Sten." She patted him on the back he only grunted in response. Though as she turned he let loose a small grin before returning back to stone.

At the front door the the Brother's home, Rauha knocked.

...nothing.

"Perhaps a tad bit louder." Wynne suggested hitting the door so.

...nothing again.

Together the group huddled around the door, listening in to hear any sound of life.

"Oh this is pointless!" Morrigan was the first to grow impatient, zapping the door with the end of her staff then kicking it open.

...progress.

Inside, the chairs, shelves and floors were dusty. The window shutters locked shut. If it wasn't for the fire they'd assume the house was vacant. Taking a few short steps a very timid, lanky man appeared out of nowhere

"Who are you?!" He demanded, hands shaking a bit.

"We are looking for Brother Genitivi. Is he out?" Rauha asked. Her intuition screamed, alerting the Warden something wasn't quite right.

"Yes, Yes he is. And he will be gone for sometime so you might as well leave!" _For a scared little man, he was sure pushy._

The party turned to leave, except for Leliana. She had her eye on the door behind the man. Through out their visit he would glance quickly towards it. Taking matters into her own hands, she practically leaped towards the door. putting her lock-picking skills to use. The man jumped her, wrapping an arm around her throat. The unanticipated action sent Leliana's companions to rescue her from the choke hold. Alistair grabbed the collar of is shirt, throwing him across the floor crashing over a chair at the table. Wynne ran to Leliana's side to check her condition, the girl kept her concentration on the lock despite almost turning blue. Morrigan swung her staff, hitting the attacker in his face. The man suddenly hopped onto his feet throwing bolts of arcane magic at the witch. Sten took the opportunity while his attention was on Morrigan to stop the scrawny man. Sten slammed the hilt of his sword on his back sending him back to the ground. Flipping his grip, Sten sunk the sword deep into the attacker's back. With his strength, Rauha assumed Sten impaled the man to the wooden floor.

Leliana tricked the lock, pushing the door wide open. Just as quickly the door opened, the fetor flew into their faces.

Holding her nose tightly, Rauha ventured in first. Flies clouded the air. Along with the smell, it could only mean one thing. Dead body. Alistair rummaged around a table with piles of parchment, reading a few piled in his hand. Rauha and the gang searched for the dead in the dark room. In unison, they found what they were looking for. Alistair found a map to a small village called Haven marked "Sacred Ashes." Morrigan tripped over a body. It was very queer what exactly was happening. Though one thing was clear, Haven was where they needed to venture.

Never one to steel, Rauha and her companions took whatever supplies were useful. Once they leave there is no turning back for sometime, with the distance they face and the dead bodies behind they would have to be quick and prepared.


	9. For this moment, No worries

Hello, hello. Long time, short chapter last. Hopefully this makes up for it

[Warning Smut ahead]

R&R

* * *

When the Arl woke from the plaguing blood magic, everyone was relieved. After last minute healing, to ensure his stability, Rauha and her companions along with Teagan waited in the main hall. In the meantime, Isolde informed her husband of their dear Connor. Silence took over, urging Leliana hummed a tune. _So much sorrow, even in the greatest hours..._ Rauha never wanted to revisit the woe linked with the death of Connor, though it was something unavoidable. Maybe one day she'll find a way to move on, but for now the mourning continues. An hour passed before the Arl made an appearance. He entered taking his place in front of the great hearth, while all assembled around to hear his words. The Arl shared his gratitude with Rauha as well as the others, he even stressed about Connor's death. It was made aware by all No one was to blame, not even his wife. All the decisions made to protect the child simply weren't enough.

"As for the matters regarding the crown. We must act fast" Eamon exclaimed eyeing Alistair. "You must take your rightful place Alistair..."

The Grey Warden stood listening to what the Arl said, feeling like each word was jabbing his ribs. Rauha stared at him looking as though she felt his pain, something wasn't right with Alistair and she knew it.

"For now, you must assemble all the resources you have up your sleeve. Call upon those treaties and form an army, do it quickly." Arl Eamon leaned against his wife as he dismissed everyone, His strength is still growing yet not fully returned.

Bowing before exiting the room, everyone scattered to the guest rooms where they will rest before the morning journey. Out of sight Alistair took Rauha by the hand rushing into a small hallway. No guards no servants, just quiet place to talk. Though at first he did not have such thing in mind. Alistair planted Rauha against the stone wall crashing his lips to hers. the sound of their armor hitting against each others made small clangs while he kissed her like a man going mad. Standing against the wall Rauha kissed him back but softer compared to the passion he showed. Just as she was getting into the moment, he rapidly pulled away. The girl stood against the wall dumbfounded, while she came to reality. He paced back and forth pressing his hands directly into his face.

"Alistair?" Rauha attempted to lay a hand on his shoulder. Before she could, he whipped around to face her.

"King. Me? King?" His worst fear started to uncover itself, Alistair was imagining the life he would have to lead if the crown was placed upon his head.

Once more Alistair made his way into her arms digging his head into her shoulder just to linger. Rauha, to the best of her ability, held on to his tall frame. Leaning against the wall they stood together while he calmed himself down.

"How am I suppose to be king? Why can't I have a say in what I want?" Alistair was venting into her neck, whispering every word in a quiet panic.

"Lethallin, nothing is written in stone" She stroked his hair with her fingers, he pulled away resting his head against hers.

He chuckled a moment, distracting himself with the quick realization, "You've been calling me lethallin and I have no idea what it means..."

She smiled, Rauha has been calling him such with out even thinking, "In your language I guess it would mean, Friend of mine... But I've always used it for those I care deeply about."

Rauha heard the laugh hidden behind his smile. Alistair brushed away a stray hair from her face gazing into the deep green orbs.

"I can't imagine getting through anything without you." kissing her forehead slowly, he stepped away breathing in deeply. Releasing a cleansing breath to ease his stress, he held his arm out to Rauha.

"We should head to our chambers... Continue this later." She linked her arm around his, then he escorted her to her room before saying goodnight, retiring into his own.

Behind closed doors, Rauha couldn't help but think again. Think of his panic, the stress overwhelming Alistair. Surprisingly it wasn't like him. Something was wrong. Looking out the window, the young Warden changed into a loose shirt and cloth pants. Throwing the armor on a chair, along with her daggers, Rauha took the tie from her hair. Releasing the dark locks, allowing her hair to fall to back. After a quick brush she was in bed, under covers of heavy velvet and some sort of light materials under. Soft pillow were welcoming as she laid her head in the fluffy goose-feather goodness. Completing the relaxing feeling, inside the pillows were hints of lavender. Arl Eamon and his wife new how to treat a guest. Over the course of the night, sleep came to her with no trouble at first. Yet staying asleep was the tricky part. Rauha kept waking up every hour just to changes positions. One sleepy hour the elf turned to face an unexpected visitor, laying in her bed sound asleep. Or what seemed like he was sound asleep.

"...hi" Muttering through half opened eyes, he looked at her while she crawled into his arms.

"Alistair?" Rauha questioned, "Whats wrong? Tell me why your acting so strange?"

Making a small transition to his back, Alistair held on to his girl, rubbing the small of her back.

"The idea of being king terrifies me. If they make me king, I'll lose everything." He shuttered, like a chill overcame him. "I am a Grey Warden, that is my duty, I want to stay one. And you, I want to stay with you. Keep my freedom. I've never wanted the responsibility of a country, people, the entire king deal."

"Its too soon to think of such things, just sleep for now." She tried to avoid the subject, too many times he's talked about losing her if he was king. Rauha didn't want that on her mind. As selfish as it may sound, she didn't want to hear it at all, even if Alistair was itching to get everything off his chest.

"I'd like to sleep, but its just not in the cards." He slid out of bed walking over to the window, she simply watched him from where she sat.

"Would? ...Would you really lose me like you say?" Rauha sat with her knees to her chest, covered with a blanket. She was skittish to ask, but more afraid not to know.

Alistair was hesitant, twisting around he escaped her eyes, finding a spot on the ground. Finally he sighed, scratching the back of his head still unsure if he should say anything.

"Love, if I was to be king. The nobles wouldn't allow an heir to be elf. That is if we could, My queen must be of Noble blood." His mouth ran dry when his face met hers. The mossy green eyes he's come to fall for glossed over, glistening in the moon light.

Taking a breath in, Rauha kept the air in for a moment before releasing shutting her eyes. "What do you mean by "That is if we could?"

He walked back to the bed, taking her hand into his, "I should have told you, but I never thought it would come to this... Its hard, actually impossible for Grey Wardens to have children, let alone two Wardens."

Rauha was struck, yet she didn't cry. Her emotions were shot, tapped out for a lifetime after past few months. Looking to her eyes, partially hidden by the fringe framing her face, He had to finish.

"The taint in our blood makes it hard to conceive. All Wardens with children, had children before they joined-" His words were cut off by Rauha's hand motion to stop.

"Dying back home is sounding pretty good right now." Rauha fought back anger driven by regret of that day.

"Dying back- Why would you say that??" His voice was shaken by the words she expressed.

"...I can't have children, I am in danger of losing the man I love, well who I think I love. I would have been better off laying in that tent waiting for the sickness to take me" Once again Alistair was taken back by her choice of words

"Now what does that mean??" He asked in a louder voice tone.

"You ever stop to think maybe we are under an illusion? An illusion created by our own need for some good out of this spiraling pit of chaos? That maybe what we have isn't real?"

"Not one second do I believe that! If any of this Blight business has taught me, is my- Our time is short." He forced Rauha to face him, seeing her eyes stray away. "I've never felt like towards another person ever. We've been through hell, but I thank the Maker everyday you are here by my side. And that is real, this is real Rauha! Why would you question that?"

Finally her eyes fogged up, the tears flowed down her cheeks. "It was a foolish mistake letting the idea take over my brain. There has been too much hate and sorrow, I'm going out of my mind. Any sort of good feels as though its a dream. Something that won't be there when if I blink"

Pressing his forehead into hers, Alistair squeezed her hands "I love you Rauha... With all my heart. I won't snap out of this. I promise you."

Rauha grabbed his arms pulling him on top of her. Turning on his back, she rolled over on him, kissing his lips gently. Their lips parted, Alistair moved his arms around her back while his hands found the soft skin of her back. Lightly sucking his lip, Rauha nibbled on it while she squirmed over his body. With the looseness of her shirt, all the moment caused the fabric to shift, exposing parts of her he's never touched. The heat rose each caress, time melted as they ventured into their own realm. Becoming more obvious, Alistair grew tired of the thin cloth teasing him. He untied the last bow that was keeping Rauha partly clothed. finally off with ease he tossed the shirt aside, savoring the scent and feel of Rauha's bare skin. Goose-bumps waved over her back and arms from the cool air. Shuffling under sheets, she pressed her breast against his chest concealing herself from his eyes.

"Don't be bashful... Besides your not doing much hiding" He whispered between the pants of breath, combing his fingers in her hair.

Biting at her neck, Alistair rolled Rauha over touching her torso where she permitted. He's longed for this to happen yet didn't know how to bring up the matter. Though he wasn't sure if she was ready. Her body felt a tad tense, and still shy to reveal her full self to him. Cupping her cheek, he brushed the apple of her cheek with this thumb.

"We don't have to do this now." All passion aside, he wanted to know damn sure if his girl was ready.

Rauha thought about his words. taking a second to carefully contemplate what she was about to do.

Slowly she moved the sheets, "Our time is short. I want as much of you as I can have."

He laid a kiss on the tip of her nose, before carefully laying his hands upon her. Taking the laces of his trousers, Rauha unfastened the drawstrings. Giggling like a girl, she moved his trousers down enough to see his hip bone. It amused Alistair the way she became after seeing this side of him. He helped her hand along, bringing all in sight. Blush came across her already red face while he took her own pants off also. Fingertips ran up her knee down her inner-thigh hoaxing more goose-bumps this time on her legs. Each new reaction in Rauha, aroused his excitement, Alistair was also new to all they were experiencing. He experimented, touching the small bud, beginning to pulse along with each fast beat of her heart. Sensations built inside, small whimpers gushed out between their lips clashing. He could feel the moisture flowing while his fingers glide around. Rauha's rogue hands grazed his toned stomach downward till she felt something she wasn't so familiar with. Not so sure of herself, Rauha stroked Alistair. Every single pass started a small chain of groans from his mouth. She worked on him as his mouth trailed mixes of kisses and bites down to her breast. Chills broke out her entire body when his tongue flicked her tender nipple, while pinching the other. Rauha began to endure the uproar growing greater and greater her body was creating. His own body was crying for more, but his self-discipline was louder. Alistair didn't want to push his girl too far since she was the one to have take the repercussions, but enough was enough. Crawling into position, he hypnotized her, keeping eye contact. The nervous twitch in her legs echoed in his hands. Helping her into place, Rauha arched her back at the lift of his arm. Bringing her closer, his moves were fluid, careful, slow and easy taking every precaution. But no matter how he approached, his attentiveness became a task considering Rauha's sudden eagerness.

Like holding a butterfly, he gripped her hips pushing himself into her. At first Rauha's teeth chattered at the odd feeling. Pressing on, he was midway before her nails dug into his arms, letting the sting convey all over her face.

"oh, its like being stabbed with a sword!" Gritting her teeth Rauha was starting to bruise his forearms with the tight grip only getting tighter.

_And here I was thinking I'd feel no pain_, In Alistair's mind he laughed at his thoughts, while he cooed small whispers of comfort into her ear. Sobbing tiny "ows" Rauha mentally was preparing herself for more, but as he drove in deeper the louder the cries became. With a little ways to go, Alistair picked her up, easing her down onto his lap. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, he attempted to rock her hips. Just a small bit, by bit, hoping the pain will subside. Seemed as though she'd have to distract herself. Burying her face into the nook of his neck, Rauha took in every smell, on his skin, especially his hair. No matter how dirty the trail got, he'd wash his hair in a river or small stream filling her nose with a fresh scent. Trying her hardest not to let the stinging feeling consume her, it was tough. Alistair began to move faster, Rauha finally felt the pleasure under the pain. Wether to cry or scream wasn't apparent. Squinting her eyes as a way to cope, the stray tears forced themselves out like the juice from a peeling orange.

Leaning backward allowed Alistair linked his fingers with hers, growing tired and sore from the nail marks carved in his back. Soon enough Rauha found herself doubling the motions with her own movement. A smile let loose over his face, a grin in return formed on hers. Together as one made her head spin. In the time they spent, all was well. No killing, no heartache, nothing negative plagued their lives. Everything was pure. Their feelings were true and solid. For now she'll enjoy Alistair's company, even if the morning will come with exhaustion from lack of rest. They didn't care.

* * *

"Rise and shine! We're long past due for our departure!" Through the room Morrigan's voice echoed like a dragon's roar.

She took it upon herself to fully open the curtains, so the sun could bug the sleeping eyes open. Over the chirping of birds one sound caught the witch's ear. Afraid to turn around, scared she might have waltz into the wrong room, she peaked quickly to the bed.

"OH?! Oh my??" She cried, becoming a witness to the remnants of a long night. A long long, sweaty night...

Her shouts startled Alistair and his fellow Warden. Shouting and the bright morning sun is not exactly the ideal day starter.

"Curses! I saw it!" Morrigan screamed in sheer horror while darting to the door, slamming it shut.

Rauha was left blinking, wondering what had just happened. Turning over to see Alistair, he laid against the wooden head board laughing. turning red.

Alistair: 1 Morrigan: 0

* * *

How I love Morrigan lol.


	10. The new elf

If you have noticed I changed the title. In all honesty I couldn't stand the last one, so it had to be changed.

So here is 10! Enjoy!

R&R

* * *

It had been a week since their departure from Redcliffe. Rauha decided it would be best to find the Dalish first, not to mention she somewhat missed home. A week past and Morrigan was being distant towards the Grey Wardens. Every dirty stare down she'd give, Alistair he only laughed until Rauha thud the back of his head. The rest of their companions seem to have no idea, or keeping it on the down-low well. Though, Leliana seemed to giggle a lot more... hmm, perhaps a Bard thing.

The roads weren't quite clear, dirty paths split like veins through out the woodland area. Rauha may have abandoned her elven ways, she could still track down a Dalish caravan to the far ends of the land. All was well, Sten guided the pack-horse, keeping a watchful eye on the road. Leliana was talking with Rauha, and Morrigan decided to start and argument with Wynne over the laws of magic. Yup, together they followed the clues to where a Dalish camp could be parked.

Bur in the heights of the trees a figure caught Sten's eye. The sudden stop cause Alistair to run right into the back of the horse, giving Morrigan some joy. Over the bickering between the two, Sten kept his eye on the tree tops. Catching the fact their group stood a few paces behind, the Warden focused on Sten who's face was fixed to the sky.

"Something, dwells up there." He stated squinting his eyes against the sun's rays.

Before he could react, the figure jumped onto the large man with great force. Knocked out against a tree-stump Sten laid while the figure, revealed as a man pounced for their leader next. Midair, Wynne blasted him with a hit of fist of magic, sending him to the ground. Immediately he rolled to the side, jumping to his feet like a cat. Alistair came in with his shield to bash the stranger against a tree. With the hilt of a dagger, Alistair was knocked out falling to a grassy patch. Grabbing Rauha from behind, his dagger hovered over her spine between her shoulder-blades. Seconds before he could jab the blade into her back, Rauha's quick wit told her to throw her head back into his. Their skulls crashed together, though he still kept a grip onto her arm. Pulling the Warden to his chest, she came face to face with their attacker.

"Oh, quite the Minx. Shame your on my list, I would have enjoyed the lewd acts between us." He purred against her lips.

A knee to the crotch is what sent the man into a pain driven daze. One swift kick to the stomach and a sword to his throat was all it took to draw the surrender flag. Holding his stomach, he tossed himself on his back. Rauha noticed the facial tattoo's, long ears and his elven built body. No mistaking he was Elf. But his accent was of nothing she's ever heard, which strikes any Dalish clans off her mind to where he came from.

"Don't move or you'll be pissing two ways" Rauha's command surprised everyone around her.

"Hmm, no trouble. I enjoy a woman dominating me with toys" The casual tone was rather unusual. Close to death and the man was cracking jokes... if it even was a joke??

"Most men would be begging for mercy in your place. I am impressed." Leliana said as she kicked his weapons away.

"I am not most men." He quickly stated, "Now is there a reason you haven't drove that blade through my throat?"

The Warden looked down at the tan elf, his hair was golden blonde and his attitude struck her odd, "Why did you attack me?"

Laying his hands behind his head to rest, the elf was relaxed "Don't take it personally, your just a name on a contract."

"Contract?" Leliana chimed in. "Are you an assassin?"

The bard added her blade's edge to the elf's throat, afraid of the tricks he could pull. Behind them, Morrigan took it upon herself to slap Alistair till a sign of life returned. Wynne took care of Sten's head injury, as the Grey Warden interrogated the assassin.

"Leliana tie his hands" She ordered "Why is there a contract out for us?"

The elf made a groaning noise while he was roughly handled. Leliana knotted the rope around his wrist till his hands were pale.

"Mmm, not tighter?" He joked, angering the bard. "It wasn't for you all just two Grey Wardens"

"...Why?" Rauha's question sounded as shaky as she felt.

"I don't ask why. They send me out, I kill the target, and then I receive my pay."

Leliana took over the questioning while Rauha stepped away to check on Alistair and Sten.

Three healing spells later, Sten tried to choke the elf, named Zevran, for smashing his bag of cookies. They learned he was an assassin employed- Correction, bought, by a organization called The Crows. A group of elite killers who are top in their business. Talking more, he offered his services to Rauha and her companions. Reason being if he tried to return, they'd kill him on sight. After much deliberation, yelling, kicking and bitching, they decided to take this Zevran with them. One condition if he slips up once, he's a dead man. Alistair's condition really, the one who wasn't too happy with his darling fellow Warden.

Back to the road, it was becoming darker and darker around them. Not only because of the tall trees, but the sun was setting himself down to sleep. Luckily, faint glowing was in the distance. Closer the glow grew intense, so did the smell. Garik, was the only impatient one. Running towards the smells and light his giant paws flew like a wild cat.

"Garik!" Rauha screamed, afraid her furry best friend would find himself in danger.

To the best of her ability, she followed his shadowy figure in the dark brush of the forest. Branches tried to slow the elf down, and a few rocks and fallen trees made the run difficult. But she wasn't about to let her Mabari get killed over the smell of roasting meat.

Out of nowhere, his paws stopped without a noise to follow. She panicked. There was no traps triggered, but how could he disappear? The crunching leaves below her feet was the only sound. Till, a tiny laughter entered her ears. Standing still, the child like giggles stayed at a steady tone, till Rauha pin-pointed where they came from. When she found the origins, she also found Garik. Her hound stumbled upon a small elven child, no older than 6.

Standing watching a large war dog, bred to kill and be merciless, play with a small little girl was just a sight to see.

"Don't ever do that-" Rauha heard, but she motioned Alistair, as well as the others to hush to not startle the girl.

On her knees Rauha crawled over gently grabbing the girls attention. "...Hello there" She called, feeling the maternal instincts kick in.

At first the girls eye's widened, gasping a small squeal being startled. But Garik's wide Mabari tongue pushed her over, bringing back the giggles the Warden heard minutes ago.

"He likes you" She said taking a seat next to the red haired elven girl. Rauha pulled the large hound away so the girl can breathe, knowing exactly how his kisses could be suffocating.

"Its smelly." The girl replied balling her fist to rub the slobber away.

Taking a clothe Rauha kepted in her bag, She assisted the girl. "What are you doing out here all on your own?"

Pouting she crossed her little arms, looking at the dirt. "I ran."

"You ran?" She questioned as she finished wiping her face.

"I ran."

Pondering a moment, she asked herself, _How do I talk to a small child?_

"You ran away?" Rauha questioned.

"Yes" The girl answered with a short temperament for the question.

"Why?" Rauha pressed on.

"They call me Ginger wimp" _Oh children, so heartless._

Scooting closer, one elf to another, she ducked her head down whispering to the girl "Da'len, whats your name?"

Fiddling with a twig, she suddenly became sheepish. Muttering her name, "...Eira"

"Im Rauha, Eira... How about I take you home, and on the way you can tell me why they call you Ginger wimp. Maybe, I can do something about it" The Warden held her hand out to the little girl.

Taking a long minute to think, Eira jumped into Rauha's arms instead. The little elf held on close to her, while she gave a sign to the gang they were free to approach.

Fifteen minutes later, the girl was intrigued by Leliana's red hair and the fact it didn't mark her a wimp. Eira also jabbered on and on about her future as a fierce fighter! _We might have to recruit this one_, Rauha thought_._ The faint glow from earlier grew brighter as the camp was in sight. Three watchers greeted them surprised to see the child.

"Its Eira!" A female watcher cried, She stopped pointing an arrow before celebrating. "Who are you! Why do you have Eira!"

Sitting in on Rauha's hip the little girl looked to the watchers way beyond her years. "This is Rauha she found me with her dog. And thats Lelly, Sten, Wynne, Morrigan, Zev and Ding-bat"

Alistair huffed while the witch's face sprouted a grin. "What an endearing child after all!" She joked despite the present danger.

Lowering their weapons, the watchers looked to each other then back to the girl.

"She wasn't too far, but still, she's lucky we found her and not something else" Rauha bent down letting the girl stand on her own.

"That all depends. Who exactly are you all and why are you roaming the forest?" The lead Watcher asked, keeping a readied-grip on her bow.

"Andaran atish'an, I am Rauha of the Grey Wardens. We weren't roaming but searching for you. I need an audience with your Keeper."

The Watcher's brow raised, showing her skepticism. "Fellow Dalish, what are you thinking bringing Shems among your kind?" Her words were cruel, dripping with the hatred for the Human race.

Keeping direct eye contact, the intimidation didn't once break her. "These are my travel-companions, as well as my friends. They did not follow me to raise havok in your camp."

The Watcher nodded to the others, granting her permission to lead them to the Keeper. Eira held onto a strap hanging on Rauha's armor, walking along the side as if she too was a Grey Warden. Why this girl was so attached she'll never know. All together their presence made for awkward stares and whispers among the Dalish. Where they stepped, a wave of silence past through. The tiniest grasshoppers could even be heard, made the travelers a bit nervous to speak, even in whispers. Settling in they sat around waiting for the Keeper. When she arrived, Lanaya greeted them with a warm heart and kind words. Around a fire, She shared the story of their struggle with werewolves they've recently put behind them. The rabid beast attacked one morning taking innocent lives with their life-altering venom. Zathrian, the Keeper before, put the curse upon passing humans. It was he who created the talking wolves. Why? They'll never know, for he took his life to lift the curse. His people and the humans returned to perfect health leading normal lives to this day, grateful for the second chance.

"For now, you and your companions can rest here. Morning, We'll discuss and arrange to send every a messenger to the other clans with word." With said, Lanaya left so her guest could prepare for bed.

"I'm gonna find this one's parents" Rauha announced taking Eira by the little hand letting the girl lead the way.

From a far Alistair watched his love walk with the small elf. Eyes captured on the image, the _other _elf sat way too close for comfort. At the corner of his eye he watched Zevran sniff his shoulder. The elf's eyes traveled up and down, giving the shem an inspection.

"You smell like wild love." He said resting his aching back against a log.

"...Wild love you say?" Alistair shot his nose up to the man, already looking down upon him.

Zevran eyes looked to the sky reminiscing over past lays. "Yes. The smell of your body's sweat mixing with _another_, while your bodies produce whatever else flu-"

"Okay, Yes I get it..." Alistair interrupted. tried.

"Rubbing against her body, sending vibrations through your-"

"Yes! Alright!" The Warden yelled, grabbing the elf by the shoulder.

Zevran laughed at patting Alistair's hand. The touch made him cringe, his laugh annoyed him. _Why did she spare him??_

"That fellow Warden... She's pretty. Dare I say, Sexy." The elf's words made Alistair click his jaw together, distracting him from what he might say next.

"...I'll separate those thighs one day" Zevran felt a sharp poke at his ribs.

"Quiet elf. If you touch her, i'll finish what should have ended in the woods" A backbone sprouted right then and there. Alistair never drew a blade to anything he didn't intend to kill, and now, he was close to doing so.

The Assassin cocked a brow, curling the corner of his lip. Zevran looked at Alistair as though he was gazing at an old lover. "Mmm. So her scent lingers on your body. And guessing by your instrument in my side, you love her." Zevran pushed away the blade, with a full grin. "Don't fret, its not like me to interfere with the ties of love..."

With a glare fixed to the elf, Alistair slipped the dirk back in his boot and stood to his feet. One last look at Zevran, he left looking for Rauha.

"...They flock to me without intervening" The elf muttered watching Alistair walk away without once looking behind him.


	11. A visit

Good Morning, Afternoon, Evening to you all. How have I missed this place lol. The knocks of life have once again push me down but just as fast I got right back up. This is a short one, I will be writing a longer chapter next. I plan too since the only relaxation I get these days is in writing : D As of last week I could use all the relaxing I can get.

Thank you for reading, don't be shy to Review, and Enjoy.

* * *

A small clearing in the woods, Rauha sat perched up on a rock drenched by the cascading water from the falls all around. The sun was high and her bare skin glowed. Her back and arms were covered with markings resembling the pair on her face, except these were done with a darker ink. Rauha's hair was partly dry laying in tousles against her back, while the wind worked on drying the rest. As he approaches, he watches her take in the warmth of the sun, tilting her head back with a smile. Alistair silently stalks her as quietly as possible. With the bare elf directly in his sight, he couldn't of had more trouble. His body was not resisting the torture any longer. Alistair plowed through a few branches only to see Rauha undisturbed. In fact she just turned her head, smiling. still sitting in place. But before he got to her, his steps were put at a halt. Emerging from behind the rock, Zevran wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her onto him with proud ownership. Together they laughed hysterically watching the Templar's blood boil. His beloved Warden continued laughing, moaning in between, with every intent to bruise his heart. Zevran locked eye contact with Alistair as he kissed her breast moving his hands up and down her sides. In a panic, Alistair woke up from the nightmare that contained more evil then any archdemon could produce in his mind. In a heavy pant, he scurried to his left, then his right, where he finally saw his love. She peacefully slept close by, clothed, drooling on her pillow a bit but cheap assassin free. Replaying the scene in his head made his heart race, and his head pound. _She would never do that_, He thought rubbing his forehead into his palm as he seemed to do more often these days. The stress on the Wardens and now he had to worry about troublesome Goldie-Locks, with charisma and a witty tongue. A snake tongue, slithering towards his girl. _Nightmare._ Collecting himself, Alistair pulled Rauha into his arms. Holding her with a tight grip, his eyes wondered over to the sleeping Antivan across the way. His nostrils flared releasing a heavy breath almost hot enough to be fire, yet his temper was easing the more he felt her nuzzle closer for warmth. He kissed her head before falling back to sleep. If he was lucky, darkspawn would haunt his head instead of that elf.

Their days spent with the Dalish were like R&R for the travelers, even if it was a short short short time. They became true allies with a promise to defend Fereldan when called, but on a personal note, the young lovers weren't exactly excepted among the clan. Elf and human tended to be frowned upon. Elves were a dying race in their eyes, especially the Dalish breed. Zevran took every chance the subject was brought up to give Rauha an "Alternative" choice. One that wouldn't involve quote: "the guilt one would feel if they single handedly brought their own race to ruins". She never listened. Its not like she could birth half human babies, and life as a Warden was about sacrifice. Solid fact, If she was to lead this life, Rauha was going to spend it exactly how she wanted. Her choice and her own, Rauha picked Alistair and Alistair it will stay.

So many days past, the tension grew between everyone. Their fearless leader was trying to play peace-keeper the entire time, this ended up in many headaches. Headaches lead to nausea and that lead to a grumpy over-stressed Warden. She was so out of touch with the trail, Rauha decided making camp was in order. As soon as her tent was pitched, her body hit the bedroll like a rock. Tossing her armor off on the way. Meanwhile, washing in a creek, Alistair noticed right off the bat the resemblance of his dream and current surroundings. Even though it was dark, some of the rocks and small fall poked his brain. Just when the scenery couldn't get worse for Alistair, from behind was the last person he cared to see.

"What an enchanted place for our rendezvous" Zevran said, _but to who?_ Alistair questioned.

"I have no intentions of such things." Morrigan insisted walking towards the half naked Grey Warden.

"Great" Alistair sighed, "I'm going back to camp..."

"You will do no such thing" She demanded, Stopping Alistair with her hand.

"Oh and what did you have in mind?" He argued, slapping the witches hand away.

"As much as this pains me to say" Morrigan started thought choked back on the last of her words. "We need to settle our differences"

Zevran eyed the Warden up and down with his arms crossed and a cocked eyebrow. Alistair saw nothing for he was hidden within his sheltering palm, shaking his head back and forth. This worried Morrigan for once, it worried her for reasons that weren't of her own benefit... surprisingly out of character for this woman.

"Your lover and partner, is currently in her tent curled up like a mouse." She poked at Alistair with the finger of accusation.

"Is she ill?" He panicked, The Warden felt his heart skip a beat just that second.

"You tell me." The third person chuckled under his breath after Morrigan's verbal whips. "Do not start knife-ears. Its you as well"

"I am the new kid, what could I have done?" He was so confident in his words, yet the witch wasn't convinced.

"The both of you- Our bickering has placed a heavy weight over our leader." Morrigan informed they with worried eyes.

"Hold a second! Are you actually serious? Don't get me wrong, but _you _give a damn about another human being?" Alistair's ears twitched at the tickling news, "How strange. This isn't a conspiracy is it? you won't-"

"Alistair! You clod-brain! This is serious." The flames in her eyes grew, both men took a step back in fear.

"Can you blame my suspicion? You are nothing but a total bitch and now you! Of all people! Are concerned? Forgive me if I am a little hesitant to your new side." _What a stubborn ass!_ Her mind yelled.

"Just keep our fights to a minimal." Morrigan said as the final word.

"Are you implying I start all our fights?" Alistair asked with brewing anger.

"Enough! I am trying to make our lives easier and your trying to make things complicated!" She yelled.

Back and forth the ex-Templar and the witch went at it in front of Zevran. They've seemed to have forgotten about the elf amongst the chaos.

"If I may speak?" The Antivan interjected.

In unison they looked to him, "What?"

"I think what the lady is trying to say is: We need to leave each other alone. Ignore each other. Not necessarily keep our _hands_ to ourselves..."

Morrigan's glare only satisfied the elf.

"Better keep your hands to yourself elf." Alistair warned him.

"You have my word as an Antivan. My hands will stay close. But my minx, you'll have to wear more clothing if you would like me to keep my word."

The witch's eyes flared, taking her gloved hand she slapped Zevran across the face with great force. She didn't stick around to hear his reaction, stomping towards camp the elf's eyes traveled to her backside while holding his cheek.

"She maybe a bitch, but you must admit she's tantalizing."

Alistair caught a glimpse of Morrigan before the bushes swallowed her into the black.

"Her lack of inner beauty clouds the outer..." He said before bending over to finish his wash.

An hour past, Alistair was still engaged in conversation with Zevran. Even if he still had held him at arms length, another guy around to talk to was a nice changed of pace from all the woman and grunting mountain of Sten. Emerging from the thick trees, the two were back at came just in time for Leliana to serve her version of Alistair's specialty.

"Taste how light it is compared to that cooking pot of paste Alistair makes..." She was determined to replace Fereldan chunky paste with fine Orlesian cooking.

The Templar's eye's narrowed at Leliana as he sat with Rauha. She looked as though she just woken up and was lacking vitamins. The bowl of Leliana's Lamb stew was resting on her lap, hunching over like and older woman to take spoonfuls into her mouth. While he waited for his serving, Alistair took a spoon and ate out of Rauha's bowl.

"Are you well?" He asked slurping some stew.

Rauha finished her bite leaning her head against his head, "I think I pushed my body to its limit... A little sleep will cure me. What was that just now?"

"What do you mean?" Alistair questioned taking another bite.

"You walking with Zevran. And you didn't have that look."

"What look?" He snapped in self defense.

"That look you get when you don't like something."

Alistair sat still a moment, "I don't know what your talking about."

"That one" She pointed smiling, "right there, you just don't know it"

He swallowed his food with an awkward gulp. remaining quiet as he looked at this beloved smile for the first time in days. The night went on as if everything was normal and peaceful between the travelers. No fights, no yelling, just calmness. Even so, Rauha was convinced by Morrigan to drink a repulsive liquid that sent a wave of relief over her entire being, and then into a deep sleep with a loopy smile on her face. Her dreams were very vivid and pleasant that night, seeing her mother, father, even Alistair in one place. As the dream continued Duncan came out of nowhere, dressed in golden armor, faintly glimmering against the bright light of the sun. His hair was down light and airy in the brisk breeze. Her savior, Duncan reached for her hand, taking Rauha out to the clearing on top of a large green hill. The sound of her father's laugh and Alistair's echoed behind, throwing her into a joyous state.

"Duncan, We've been lost without you if you can believe it" She laughed touching his arms.

"I can not. Do not think my eyes haven't been watching you two closely." Duncan pulled her to give her the embrace she was wanting since he appeared.

But just as soon as he did, she pulled away. Her eyes dropping with her grin, "So you are dead and this isn't real..."

Though she knew it really wasn't real, her father and mother were there after all. Rauha didn't want to truly admit to what her mind was trying to pull.

He crossed his arms, bowing his head to meet her level, "Its as real as you make it." The chuckle he let out cheered Rauha right up.

"I've been thrown into your boots sir. I've tried to lead us how in my head you would have." They started walking, taking short steps to linger in time.

"Rauha, don't worry yourself about that, I only have a short time to speak to you."

"What is it Duncan?" She asked stopping in her tracks.

He let one hand caress his beard, sneaking a glance to Alistair back in the trail. "You two are exactly where I anticipated you to be..."

Rauha stood shocked, her bottom lip hung while her eyes opened wide, "Me and Alistair? You knew we-"

"It was at the moment of your joining, when you fell unconscious. His heart skipped and his face grew pale." The crows-feet around his eyes depend watching her facial expressions.

"Understandable, I was the only one left. If I died our numbers would-" He interjected "No no Rauha, it was from the moment he saw you it sparked. So I will say you are both in for some a rough time ahead."

_I don't doubt that one..._ She knew, and she kinda hoped for something deeper than what he said if he was visiting her in her dream. "We'll stick it out..."

"Time will tell. And for now mine is up, I have to go Rauha" Nodding, she kissed his hands and let a single tear fall. A tear that she didn't let loose when he died.

Duncan walked away only patting her shoulders. As he walked away he turned back, like someone forgetting an important item they needed to retrieve to go on. "Rauha. Don't let Alistair name him after me..."

And he was gone. Leaving the young Warden baffled, standing in the open while night fell. She looked to see no one around, without even a cricket cry. And just like that, she woke up to the sun glowing on the tent walls. Behind her Alistair laid cozy, snuggled up with Garik. Between the two, their snores sounded like a Darkspawn ogre charging._ Don't let him name who after you Duncan?_ Was the question plaguing her mind, which seemed to be throbbing. Probably from that strange brew Morrigan gave her. What a wonderful way to start the day.


	12. Yes

"Oh, Maker..." She cooed. "Ah... right there."

"Here?" Alistair questioned in a low, husky voice.

With a small yelp, she moaned, "Yes, Oh yes. Maker, yes."

There they lay. Her suite in the Arl of Redcliffe's castle. Its been two months and the clock was ticking to kill the Archdemon. Together, Rauha and her companions jumped through hoops to call in all the treaties, especially the dwarves. Hard-headed and quite reluctant to grant favors for those who lurked on land. Not to mention, they milked the deal, sending the group out in the Deeproads on a wild-goose chase. Rauha wouldn't say wild, she would tell you insane goose since this woman they were to bring in was out of her stone mind. Oghren, an ill-mannered, drunk, loud mouth, dwarf, tagged along to help. It was his wife after all, and was he eager to find the old girl! Though the search lead to scraped knees, cabin fever and heartache. Blanka was so crazed, she had no idea who the man was. Most importantly she was indeed insane and fought against them. Poor Oghren, took the last strike, taking her down with a swing of his axe. From then on, he was part of the ever expanding party of travelers. Despite the strong smell of rotted hops and sweat, Oghren settled in quick. He was well educated in tactics plus strong like an ox. But to the now: It was noon, by the next morning they were to be off to the Landsmeet to decide Denerim's future. For now, Rauha was content with Alistair thumbing away the nasty knots in her shoulders.

"If I keep this up, I'll be late to my meeting with the Arl" He stated grinding his thumbs between her shoulder-blades.

The girl didn't respond. Her face was firmly planted in the pillow, no doubt growing root the longer she laid there.

With no choice he pulled at her arm, flipping Rauha over. The look on her face was like Garik's after rolling in pond muck. "Oh no, she died happy."

Alistair dramatically pulled her to his chest, holding tightly. "My dear love, my woman! Why why!"

It wasn't everyday he acted like a goof... On purpose. The rare occurrence brought out a childish giggle. "Get out of here, Your going to be late!"

With one swift flight of a pillow, her fellow warden was tossed to the floor. Dragging her own body off the bed, she stripped down. Rauha flung the shirt of his she stole over his face, cutting the show short.

"Get Going!" The elf hollered from behind the divider.

Alistair laid flat on his back, peeling away the scattered cloth. Her warmth lingered in the material as he held it up feeling torn now than before. "you think I could rip myself away now?"

Jumping to his feet, the man prowled over to the divider. But before he could pull down the wooden panels, she appeared at the side. In clothing.

"I'll be off now." Alistair muttered, slumped over, dragging his feet to the door.

"Have a nice meeting honey" Blowing a kiss, her motions flowed, mocking a whimsical princess.

One last adjustment to his suede breeches, and Alistair departed. The door clicked assuring Rauha the coast was now clear. Rushing to the balcony, she climbed on top of the stone guardrail. _Don't look down, Do not look to that sharp, rocky cliff... down... _ She coached herself, balancing her footing against the small ledge across the castle wall. Slowly the Warden inched her way around the corner, a few feet in she approached a large window with a tiny little space to stand. Rauha climbed up the brick, carefully. Once standing, she made a jump to the balcony above. Before pulling up, her tip-toes lost the small bit of brick keeping her stable. Dangling yards above potential death, Rauha's fear added a struggle to pull her body up. The stress froze her in place, imagining the long drop below punched her in the throat. Sure enough, relief came when a pair of extra hands stabilized her. These hands were strong, heroically planted right under her arse. From the small squeezes it become apparent who these hands belonged too.

"Its usually me fleeing via window..." Zev remarked keeping a tight grip.

"Zev, you can stop goosing me!" She panicked, "Please just help me!"

Releasing one hand, leaving all her weight to the other, the curious Antivan scratched his chin stubble, eager to question her actions. "What am I helping with my minx? Your tickling my curiosity"

"PUSH ME UP!" Her yell was no louder and a rushed whisper.

"Not an answer" The elf replied while hopping onto the very rail she clung too.

She resented his swift movement over the rail. Then again, he was fearless BUT most importantly, he wasn't in a dress. Zevran pulled her up, loving the idea in this instance she would owe him. Rauha clung to his torso till she was clear of falling, yet over and safe she was still stuck to the elf. Before Zevran could make a snide remark about the Warden's fear to heights, his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds from inside the doorway. Push against the wall, they kept their tall ears open.

"I'll ask again-" he whispered.

Rauha held his mouth shut, scooting closer to the voices. She listened and occasionally swat Zev's wondering hands from her breast. Inside was where Eamon and Alistair held their meeting. From the raised voice the Arl wasn't pleased.

"Rightfully yours by blood!" This even threw Zevran back.

Despite the outburst, it drew the elves in closer. Peering into the slits of the wooden shutters they were barely able to see Alistair standing while Eamon, at a slow speed, pace back and forth. Getting the idea, Zevran took a hold of her hips keeping her balance. Before Rauha grasped _his_ idea to help, she fought at him, repeatedly slapping his hands. Small whimpers and hushing sounds carried into the room, halting the discussion. Whipping her back away from site, Zev was now the one holding her mouth shut.

"Your terrible at this..." He claimed in a small small whisper.

The Arl picked back up where he left off, allowing Rauha to resume position. Stretched over eavesdropping more, Zev held to her belt as she instructed with her hands.

"I'd prefer the last grip I had" He mumbled.

She paid no attention to the Antivan. Every once of concentration was put towards what Eamon said.

"I do not want to be king!" Alistair's voice almost reached decibels over the Arl's.

The word king was enough to make Zevran's jaw drop. _Alistair a king?_

"Stand down Alistair, No need for shouting" _Teagan was there as well. _She thought, _Perhaps where I can't see..._

"Forgive me for my insolence," Alistair's throat was heated. The frustration conveyed in every word.

"I wish to stay among the Grey Wardens" He reasoned. "Lead a some what normal life with-"

"With that knife-ear tart of yours?" Eamon retorted, undoubtedly widening the eyes of everyone, ears length.

Triggered by the remark, Rauha fought Zevran's control. She wanted nothing more than to hit the two faced man, but Zev tried to keep her silent and inline.

"No, you must seek your rightful place as King" He yelled again, hell bent on Alistair changing his mind.

"Eamon!" Suddenly Isolde interjected, hell's fury in her voice. "I can not sit here in silence anymore. Stop this monstrous behavior. I swear ever since you've awoken your manner is less of your own every minute."

By the sound of the wood of his chair cracking, Eamon was speechless at the mercy of his wife.

"All his life we put him in the place of a commoner. Sleeping in the stables, working everyday till he was placed in the Chantry. And yet now you expect him to take up the throne without hesitation." She stepped behind his chair holding to its carved back.

"The boy has known this may come about one day!" The Arl protested, eyeing Isolde.

"This will be decided when we reach Denerim! For now, 'tis in no one's hands..." Teagan was the voice of reason. He was right though, the decision was not theirs entirely.

A loud sigh echoed through the room, "Very well... You may leave now Alistair" And like that, the meeting was over.

Zevran helped Rauha down to his window. In the small chambers, his roommate Oghren snored in a drunken-coma. Before she could leave, Zevran grasped her elbow.

"Alistair is in line for the throne of Denerim?" He asked with a momentous tone.

Stepping to Zev, a big glob of nervousness built up in her throat. She squinted her eyes and mustered an awkward smile. "... Yes"

The idea was terrifying. Surely it would rip them apart if he protested for his spot, just like he said.

"What does this mean for you?" Zevran wondered, "Will he keep you a dirty secret? _Hide the knife-ear before the nobles see_?" Mocking what King Alistair would say, as if the man would be so cold.

Without hesitation, the backside of her hand flew across his face. She turned away with every intention to never speak with Zevran again, yet another tug at her arm, and Rauha was brought back to face the Antivan. Both of his hands caged her upper arms. The faint red mark was glowing against the light from the window, the last thing she wanted to do was feel bad for striking the man. But she started too, the assassin who quickly become her friend. Rauha was mad, _How dare he!_ Roared in her head as she looked him in the eyes.

"... Alistair loves me." She forcefully stated desperate to prove him wrong.

"Fereldan politics do not heed love. Their worst fear is staining the court with the likes of us." Even with the heavy tone, he discretely rubbed her arm with his thumb and finger, hinting his worry.

The red swelled around her eyes, but no tears fell. "The court will have nothing to do with us... We're Wardens, you heard him he wants to stay."

This comment made him chuckle. Her droll denial was just desperation of the heart, love was definitely a poison. A dreary emotion he knew all to well and loathed for its common repercussions. Releasing his hands, he held them up as a sign she was allowed to leave. Like a wounded animal freed from a trap, she stood there for a moment, with the same expression of that wounded animal.

"Dear Warden... Don't allow yourself to be cast away in the shadows." Zevran was the last person she expected to care so much.

Disregarding his warning, feeling it was unnecessary, Rauha left to find Alistair. Feeling even worse about the situation, in the pit of her stomach to be exact. The nausea made her dizzy.

The week and half traveling to Denerim was nothing short of hell. If tension was visible in the air, fog would have been the last obstacle on their mind. Rauha was less than humble and needless to say with her attitude as such, the group suffered. Last incident being with Leliana, who tried her hardest to cheer the girl up with song. Two minutes into the lovely tune, Rauha gained more of Morrigan's love when she said to the bard "Quiet!" Following with a small whisper "... Melodic twit." The Warden did apologize later on in camp, yet the sting still showed over Lel's face. Yes, these were great days. Poor Alistair got the worst of her wrath. From their tent the short tempered elf would be up and down with him for all to hear. If Rauha wasn't crying, she was yelling. If she wasn't smiling in a rare moment, she was downright mean. Seemed as though the only member willing to put up with her quote "crap" was the man of stone Sten, Zevran who felt partly responsible for her mood, and the sozzled dwarf. Peace came when rabid animals or darkspawn attacked. That was their peace, chaos... rough times. Rauha's reasonings for being so jaundiced was locked up. Her brain resembled the result of dropping a chicken egg over a wall and after picking up that egg, throwing it on hot rock.

The night before reaching Denerim would show itself to be very eventful. But for only those involved.

Sleeping soundly in her tent Rauha was confronted by Alistair. He entered the tent still steaming from their last encounter an hour before. Fed up he shook her away.

"Ow, what is it Alistair?" She fussed holding her arm.

His brows were knit close together and his lips were stern, "We are gonna talk, and your gonna tell me everything!"

Alistair's shouts surprised Rauha, never again would she ever expect to hear such tone again from him towards her. She loved the man but he soft in a sense.

"FINE!" She bawled in response throwing her blanket off.

"Fine!" He roared in exchange.

Together, stomping or in Rauha's case, stumbling outside, they ventured far from camp for privacy. When only the loudest laugh was tough to hear, the Wardens stopped. Against a tree, Alistair stood with patience. His thumbs tucked into his belt, he watch her womanly fit across the way. The elf wound her arms so tight around her body, she could feel the lack of blood upstairs. Purposely her hair hid her face like a veil, yet still keeping an angry pout behind. Minutes she rock back and forth contemplating running, yelling, choking her love or simply speaking. No matter how long the arguments raged on inside, Alistair stood emotionless just waiting.

"I'm bothered" Started the justifying her soured behavior.

"No kidding! Maker! Why? What is bothering you so? So much, your whipping me?"

Rauha's defenses were now equipped. "I think you'd know, _King_ Alistair"

His hand flew in the air to fall and shield his eyes while cursing to the Maker.

"I knew this!" The man screamed, walking in a small circle. Suddenly he stopped, dramatically pointing to Rauha before him, "And here I was thinking it was that issue, the womanly trouble you females suffer through every so often, that terrible- You know! Er- Never mind!"

Feeling the aches of exhaustion, the elf sat herself on a fallen log. Kneeling before her, Alistair took her hand into his. Wiping some of frustration off his face

A faint smile appeared he kissed her hand. "Just Alistair if you don't mind because nothing has happened yet!"

"Chances are still high..." She flat out laid down the fact, pulling away her hands.

Turing around, back to his feet he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I won't them tear you away from me." He whispered

Rauha was more than happy he was behind her, so her watery eyes weren't obvious. "If only it was that simple as vowing the impossible."

"You sound as though its written in stone." Muttering into the back of her neck, as he laid his head down against the bare skin.

Stepping away, she left him standing alone while starting a violent trot. Back and forth Rauha fought anger, she tried to wrangle her fist. "I suppose you are going to fill me up with lost hope" She was now letting loose, beginning her yelling spree, "... Going to promise me we'll always be together! But only behind lock doors. hidden away, so the noble's undergarments won't twist knowing a Knife-ear _TART_ isn't secretly keeping their King company?"

Watching her, he listened to the foolish accusation causing his jaw to crack. "You heard the Arl..."

Completely forgetting she wasn't invited to the meeting, but eavesdropping instead. Her eyes switched back and forth knowing she gave herself away, "well, yes..." Rauha admitted. "Can't blame me Alistair, your life concerns me now."

In silence, letting the last thing she said repeat in his head, Alistair's discontent was quickly disarmed. "It does, more than the Arl can see."

Crossing his arms, he gazed off into the distance. Rauha observed his thinking, growing eager to know what he was conjuring.

"That does it..." Alistair finally spoke. "Stay here, don't you move!" He ordered before running off.

In the time he was away, Rauha took a small nap on the lush mossy ground. At first she wanted to star-gaze and ease her head, watch all the bright orbs glow, maybe catch a glimpse of a shooting star. Her activity didn't last long, allowing the weight of her eyes to fall. Time lapsed, and before she knew it he had returned, along with two others. Opening her eye's wider, rubbing them awake, the two extra bodies were those of Leliana and the Arlessa's priest.

"What is this?" Rauha questioned as Leliana helped her up.

"Its customary to have witnesses when two wed!" Leliana's excitement confused the Warden, as well as her fact.

"Wed? As in married?" She became shy, feeble with her words.

"Well yes, surely?" Leliana turned to Alistair who was scratching his neck. "Didn't? ...Alistair, do this right!" The bard scolded the Templar as she handed Rauha's hand over.

Still unaware of what exactly was happening, Rauha just went along in hopes it will become clear. With one hand Alistair held to hers, with the other he pulled her to his chest. Leaning his neck down, his warm breath fell upon her earlobe.

"I haven't the slightest idea how the Dalish do this, let alone how anybody would go about it." He muttered. "Traditionally among human's, the man gets down on one knee and asks the lady but, earlier my knee collided with a pebble and I fear if I drop down, I won't rise back up."

She giggled at his clumsiness, though still in the dark at what he was speaking of. Barely able to see over his shoulder, she could see Lel hold her mouth while her eyes glossed over.

"Rauha marry me." Alistair asked while kissing her cheek.

For a split second the wind was knocked from her lungs. In less than a year, Rauha has dealt with more of life's milestones than she's ever experienced. First she lost her best friend in the entire world and almost taken by the same agonizing death. Gain a spot among the Grey Wardens, in which she almost died again. After that, she lost her commander, king, and met some of the strangest individuals. On the way she Became a wanted criminal, fell in love, became endangered to losing that love and now a marriage proposal! All this flashed like lightening fast near death experience. Realizing she was dumbfounded, Rauha shook off the shock.

"Marry you? How will that fix anything?" Not at all convinced, she was most likely panicking from the butterflies.

Face to face, he smiled gripping her hands tightly, "There is nothing to be fixed really. I love you, and as a man in love I am marrying the woman I love."

She was almost sold, yet worries held the elf back. while he locked eyes with hers, Rauha's would stray contemplating this sudden event.

"The landsmeet..." She questioned.

Cupping her face, he stood confident he could dispel all she threw, "If they want me as king, they'll have to except you as my queen or nothing else."

Rauha was beginning to feel happier than she's ever been, "I'm in my nightdress..." She chuckled.

Looking her up and down, he shook his head giving a tad of laughter. "I'd marry you in clunky armor covered in darkspawn blood! As long as you say yes, I don't care."

It was settled in her head, Nothing was left to do. So before Leliana, the priest, the night sky with all their loved ones watching, and the Maker. Alistair and Rauha tied the knot. Closing with a flimsy piece of twine tied around her finger, she kissed her fellow Warden to seal the deal.


	13. Did you feel that?

Hello everyone, lovely to be back! Started a new job, and it was a bit hectic at first! ha. Smooth sailing now :D

* * *

They had only days till the Landsmeet. For what would seem like the least dramatic days of their travels, the young Warden was approached by another elf. She was short in stature, tiny ears and resembled a mouse in her behavior, spoke like she was from Orlais. Pushing Rauha aside to the shadows of a dark corner, the girl was pleading for help, but making absolutely no sense for what. If she knew exactly what followed after she agreed to assist, Rauha would have punched the girl between the eyes and walked away. The girl was Anora's mistress, and for reasons fanned over, queen Anora was imprisoned by the Arl of Amaranthine. Together, Rauha, Alistair, Zevran and Morrigan, snuck through the service entrance of Rendon Howe's Fereldan estate. Once inside they disguised themselves in the colors of his guards, allowing quick and easy access to the many halls of the large building. Along with Anora they freed a fellow Grey Warden, Howe locked in the first level of the prison. His name was Riordan of Orlais Chapter of the Grey Wardens. He arrived in Denerim just to be hauled away like a common criminal. Unaware of the current situation, Riordan listened to the chatter and gossip of the on duty guards. After Alistair and Rauha confirmed the rumors, he shed a tear as his worst nightmare was an actual reality. The Warden fled to the safety of Arl Eamon, while the rest searched for Howe. Eventually he was found among elite protection in the depths of the prison. The man was very cocky, summing up his behavior and attitude with just one word: Asshole. He attacked the group with force after much talk about his plans with Loghain. The man was quite confident through the fight, until he was losing his guard left and right. Morrigan slaughtered his head mage by incinerating his flesh with the flick of her wrist, and alone the shamed Arl stood. They surrounded him as a pack of wild dogs would, smelling the fear seeping through his leather. It brought a warm feeling inside Rauha, when her cold steel pierced his heart while she held his throat and smiled. To know one of the conspirators to Fereldan had been slain by her own hand enhanced that cozy warm feeling she could feel under her skin. Before his body could be found, they made way to free Anora so they could all return to Eamon's property without a trace. That trace was tarnished when the entrance of the castle flooded out the doors with many heavily armed men, armed in Loghain's colors. Loghain's right hand woman, Ser Cauthrien lead the pack, barking orders to surrender or die. Four against the 20 plus men was hardly a match to consider. Tossing her sword and dagger to the ground, Rauha was first to be held in shackles. Alistair followed, showing slight resistance along with the anger. Zevran and Morrigan stood back with Anora, slightly baffled the guard's complete disregard for their presence.

"Teyrn Loghain shall be pleased with the capture of the criminals." The Woman announce eyeing the Wardens with endless hatred.

Close to being manhandled for her insolence, Rauha narrowed her eyes. She aimed daggers at the bitch who dare to call them criminals. "Hardly..." She snorted.

It didn't take much but a small remark to stir with woman's blood, "The Grey Warden's disgust me, but you... Just being a knife-ear... Enough for me." The slur made Zevran angry, gripping his dagger tight.

Cauthrien's hiss cracked a smile over Rauha's face, they shared an intimate space ignoring all around, "Your just a foolish shem. You know nothing of where your "disgust" roots. Simply taking the word of a man who's painted with the blood of hundreds of soldiers and Grey Wardens" As the Warden whispered, the lieutenant's face grew pink. "...Going along with this lie, saturates you with that blood, and you know it."

"Take them out of my sight!" Ser Cauthrien yelled, shoving Rauha back. The woman was on the verge of falling apart.

This lead to the Warden's imprisonment. Stripped of their belongings, Alistair was pushed into the cell. As for Rauha, she put up a fight for her satchel. She knew it wasn't a good idea, but the bag contained many items quite dear to her. The prison guard became fed up quick, taking the hilt of his sword to the back of her head. Rauha's body was tossed onto a rotting stack of hay next to Alistair. As the hours past, he wondered if she would ever wake again. He also worried wether Zev or Morrigan, even Anora mentioned their absents to anyone. It was a frightening situation to be in, and Alistair was losing his sanity without his wife's support. As he held her, he realized they didn't confiscate the twine wrapped around her finger. What reason would they really? It served no purpose if they decided to break out. The small twine was already worn and dirty, without a doubt from fighting. Touching it eased his shaken nerve, remembering the symbolism behind it. _For better or for worse..._ Echoed over and over in his mind.

"Rau, you need to wake up" He whispered cradling her shoulders.

No response came, but he rocked her gently encouraging movement.

"...I need you my wife. Wake those eyes..." Continuing his quest to see her mossy greens again.

Alistair started humming an elvish song Leliana sang a while back. Some words stuck in his head, yet the rest were a blur considering the language.

"._..souver'inan isala hamin ...in uthenera na revas_" He sang between hums.

A shifting in his arms interrupted his song, "I'm not dead yet..." She mumbled feeling groggy.

Dipping his head Alistair search for more life, Alistair pulled the her up to his chest, "Could have fooled me my love, are you alright?"

Searching the room, she surveyed the surroundings very carefully. The bitter cold, smell of mildew, all dark besides the light of a single torch... _Yup, I'm in hell._ This mess wasn't all a bad dream after being knocked off a horse. Who was she kidding, she knew very well it wasn't even after waking up. Just didn't want to admit it.

"... I am tired of always being the one knocked out." A lump bulged out the back of Rauha's head. Throbbed with an aching sensation every time she ran her hand along it.

Parting her hair, Alistair could see a small cut resulting in the hit, "Doesn't look too bad. Shouldn't do that next time..."

"Next time? Do you plan to get imprisoned again? Because I don't." He took no offense to her sudden snappiness.

Not much left to do, Rauha laid back in Alistair's arms for warmth. They were down to their undergarments on the cold damp stone. Surely someone would be on their way in no time, If not Morrigan or Zev, Riordan will mention something. But for now all they could do was wait, hope for a rescue.

Down in the dungeon, time was a mystery. Night or day, noon? Evening? All they could go by, was the guard's shift changes. After some time in the cell, Alistair held Rauha by the waist as she slept. He started to notice small bumps against his wrist.

"Rauha wake up" He shook her shoulder gently, "Did you feel that?"

"Alistair another time when we're in a more private place." Rauha moaned closing her eyes again.

"Not what I meant" Taking her hand, he found the place the bumps were coming from.

Towards the side of her belly, she pressed her fingers lightly at first feeling nothing, "You probably felt my stomach growl. I am starving."

"You sure? Ah! there 'tis again." With her hand directly on top of the thud, Rauha's eyes widened at the strange feeling. "Did you feel that?" Alistair questioned again.

She was completely unaware her hunger roars could do that, "Thats odd."

It would be two days before ever seeing the light of day and the smell of freedom. Which was sweet compared to the stench of rot and body oder. They grew fed up waiting, so Rauha devised a plan to get out. Waiting for the right moment was key, and what better than a new guard on duty to strike. Hunching over, Rauha cried and whaled clutching her stomach as Alistair screamed for help. The unsuspecting guard jumped to his feet, unlocking the cell door. He knelt by Rauha, eating up putting the performance of her life right. Holding out a shaking weak hand she pleaded for help, the guard panicked assuring her he'll get a medic right away. From behind, Alistair grabbed the man's sword, kicking his back to belly flop to the ground. Before any reaction, Rauha kicked off his helm allowing Alistair a place to knock the man unconscious. Together they left the cell, Rauha grabbed their items from a closet full of confiscated items, as he locked the cell door just in case. An idea came to the elf's head, remember how they entered Howe's castle. Instead of their armor, they snuck down the halls to the armory and dressed as Denerim guard, At first Rauha, had trouble fastening the buckles. In a rush, she left the armor loose, and they stormed out. Just as long as they others didn't take notice to the difference in weapons, they blend right in with the others.

Before leaving, Alistair saw Wynne and Leliana being escorted out the halls with force. Him and Rauha, walked up to the men, each taking the mage and bard by their arms. Looks as though they attempted to break the Wardens free.

"We got this boys, Wilson is telling his war-stories and buying the rounds, why don't you catch up to him..." She ordered the men.

They smiled, nodded sheathing their swords and walking away, laughing about the "that crazy Wilson.."

Out of sight, Alistair looked to Rauha, "Who is Wilson?" asking, curiously wondering how she knew this guy.

"I don't know, I made it up!" Rauha protested trying to rush out. Coughing to disguise her voice she pulled at Wynne, "Lets go Fossil!"

"Fossil!" She whined as she was dragged away, to the streets of Denerim.

* * *

Discarding the Armor down a well within the gates of The Arl's estate, They hid for the rest of the night. Before they could settle in, Anora let herself into Rauha's room, she shared with Morrigan. Apologizing for the whole mess her father made. She couldn't believe he'd go to such heights as to kidnap his own daughter, clearly Anora knew her father had gone mad and needed to be stopped. As maids filled a tub with water, the Queen and Grey Warden held a small off the record meeting. Discussing the set of hands Fereldan could possible be held in. Alistair's name came up more than once, Anora herself felt he wasn't king material. But dwelling deeper into the matter, she learned of their secret marriage and his plan to use it against the courts decision of his future. Queen Anora knew there was no way she could marry Alistair now, even if they could annul the marriage. It wasn't in her heart to break up something she so desperately wanted to believe was real. Cailan loved her, and Anora loved him, but their love was more of an understanding that their lives were bounded together by an arrangement. Together, they made a packed. Rauha would speak for her, make the motion for her Anora to keep her crown, but as a Queen and not queen consort. Tomorrow she'll have to find the right words to persuade the nobles this was right direction for the country.

Left exhausted, Anora left, and emerging from the top of a bookshelf a black cat with yellow eyes jumped to the bed. She knew exactly who it was, eyes like that don't belong to normal cats, and sure enough, Morrigan took to true form lounging across the bed.

"You think 'tis wise to make such a promise with a stranger?" She advised.

Paying no attention to the witch, Rauha shed off the dirty rags that clung to her skin for days. Walking over to the tub, Morrigan caught a glimpse of the elf.

"Your belly protrudes farther than any prisoner i've ever seen... Fed you well, yes?" Morrigan observed, trying to hint to Rauha something.

"Hardly any..." She laid back in the tub, closing her eyes in all hopes the witch would just leave her to relax.

"hmm, I will return shortly..." _Finally..._

Little did she know peace won't come that night, NOT one bit. Towards the end of her bath, Morrigan returned with a physician. Along with Leliana, Wynne, Zevran and a disorderly dwarf smelling like a liquor cabinet. Taken by surprise Rauha grabbed the nearest cloth covering what she can in a hurry.

"Are you alright?" Leliana asked in a panic with the same worry on her face as the rest of them... Minus Oghren, who was swept up in the chaos.

"Morrigan!" The Warden hollered, hiding in the tub clinging to the now shear clothe dying of embarrassment.

Knowing she should have been more discrete about the matter, Morrigan and the doctor herded the many bodies out, "Everyone OUT!" They chanted locking the door. _I think Zevran's eyes got stuck in the door..._

"If you will lay over there we'll get started..." The man washed his hands in a basin by the bed, Rauha stood up confused. _Why do people spring things on me?_

"Morrigan, what exactly are you doing?" She demanded while the witch walked over to the bed, ordering her to lay down.

"NOW, Rauha your companion has informed me of your mood swings-" He started listing.

"I'm under a lot of stress" She countered.

"Nausea and increase in appetite..." He continued.

"Grey Wardens wolf down more food than anyone" She informed.

"Weight gain."

"From eating?"

"Heartburn? Backaches? A noticeable difference in your breast-"

"Okay! _WHAT_ are you getting at sir?" Rauha was growing sick of this man.

"One quick check and we'll know sure enough" The doctor proceeded with the test...

"Oh Holy Maker! Andrastate's mother!"

Ten minutes later...

_With child?_ The Warden was nothing less than shocked as she muttered the words in a state of airiness. At the rate her life is going, this child will grow in an instant and start birthing children of their own. Life was quick to its quirks these days, and she was the living proof. The physician left to deal with the new batch of wounded soldiers. Morrigan helped the elf into bed, watching the girl like a nurse.

"You and the clod picked the _ideal _time to wed. I heard the Chantry isn't to fond of children out of wedlock..." She said.

Throwing a shirt over her back, Rauha was stunned again, "You knew? ...Of course you did."

"Nothing carries on in life without my knowledge. Now, I shall tell everyone you felt ill and nothing more... As for your husband, I believe I hear his boots in the hall." Over the fire's crackling, she could hear the rushed steps.

Without a hesitation after a knock, Alistair busted into the room leaping to the edge of the bed, "Leliana told me a doctor came to see you, whats the matter?"

Morrigan stole a book off a nearby bookshelf making her way to the door way, "I'll be in your quarters tonight, and you will share this room with your fellow Warden." A quick goodnight and she was off, leaving the two to their business.

"That woman has become strangely generous lately" He muttered, "Now what is the matter?"

"I am fine Alistair" The quick assurance eased the worried lines on his face, "probably a tad more healthy than I should." The grumble towards the end of her sentence couldn't make it anymore clearer something was up.

"...Tell me." He insisted pulling her close.

"Well Alistair... Lets just say I'll always have a piece of you with me." Might as well been speaking Antivan at this point with his puzzled face.

His eyes switched back and forth, twirling around, "Must have been that traveling sister at the chantry when I was younger-"

"What?" She whipped her head around confused, "What are you talking about?"

"...W-what are you talking about?" Quickly realizing he was way off target, Alistair shuffling where he sat.

"You are a clod! I am pregnant, with a child. Your child! A child that beat the odds at the Grey Warden game." Rauha shouted pushing him away.

Not budging, the man just stood still, shocked just as she was minutes before. Rauha stood up catching her image in the mirror. Lifting her night gown below her bust she started to see the belly Morrigan spoke of. How can she be so blind to such a difference? How could this babe move around without a thought or a feeling in her intuition? Walking directly in front of her image, the faint light curved over her belly. As she stood there, her heart started beating faster than a hummingbird's. Under her hand was that same thud thud from days earlier, must be from her excitement.

"Look at that... This is real." In the corner of the mirror, Alistair looked into the image, "I never thought it would be possible, but here you are and here he? She? it, is."

Stepping closer he kneeled down, meeting eye level with her belly button.

"hello in there, can you hear me? Its your daddy..." Pressing his ear up, he asked the unborn baby as though it speak.

"Do I look like a father?" Alistair asked caressing her stomach.

"Just as much as I look like a mother..." She joked, smiling at such a question.

As the night progressed, Alistair slept with his head on her belly, listening to the gentle beats of their little heart. It worried Rauha to no end now. The Blight was amongst them, threatening the world she lives him. First it was just a mission. After falling in love, she was determined to end the Blight. Now it hit closer to home.

_How will I fight? _

_ Could I bring myself to put the baby in danger to give it a future? _

_ How? _

_ How? _

"I am a lucky man Rau" Alistair whispered before falling asleep.

His voice snapped her out of a spiraling panic, touching his head she watched him fall asleep like many nights. Yet this night was special.

The morning came to abruptly. Before it was possible to get any shut eye, the sun was up in the horizon and the maid's came in to change the linens on the bed.

That hour, Rauha finally took a bath to fully clean her hair and body from the dungeon stench. Afterwards, she had to get crafty. Those short days in the prison, her belly grew out of her armor. Something had to be done, the Arl warned the Wardens of the mess a landsmeet could fall to. With an idea in mind, Rauha rushed to switch armor with Leliana, who wore armor with the belly expose. That chest combined with her commoners dress, it was enough to fight but not too much to add presser on the child. For extra protection, she borrowed one of Oghren's spare chain mail tunics. Rauha gazed at the mirror while latching her sword to her back with dagger. _How foolish you look_, she repeated every time caught her image. The pregnancy wasn't too obvious, only showing in mere inches, but she didn't quite look her normal self. Standing in dark leather over her breasts, shoulders and hands, a green dress reaching floor length and an arsenal of weapons at reach, She was almost ready.

"Ah, starting a new style" Zevran casually walked in holding an apple, "I say its rather sexy."

The Antivan sat at a small desk peeling the skin with a small dagger.

"Zevran, I need you." Rauha stared at the elf through the mirror with worried eyes.

"It was just a matter of time my dearest" His words were so cocky, focusing more on the apple in hand.

Rauha was somewhat amused at his reaction, taking it more as a jest instead of feeling offensive.

"Give me your hand." She demanded

"Taking it slow, yes?" Setting the dagger down he placed his hand into hers.

Instead of leading him somewhere like he planned, Rauha gently placed the elf's hand over her stomach.

"I do not fully understand." Zev admitted.

"Your job today is to protect us." The order surprised him quite a little. He wasn't aware if she fumbled her words or was honest.

"Us? We- You and I? You and Alistair?" Swallowing his next thought, he wide eyed stared to his hand. "You and a little one..."

"Me and a little one." The idea of a baby made the warden glow. Her smile conveyed it all bringing a small smirk to Zevran's.

At that instant, Alistair walked in while double checking his wrist guards, "Oghren has agreed to help." He announced before raising his head to see Zevran touching his wife's baby bump.

Zevran twitched at the situation, "Its not mine..."

After she swatted his head, Rauha walked over to Alistair to fasten his guards right, "So will you assist me?" She requested again with puppy eyes.

A moments thought and the Antivan knew what he had to do. Standing to his feet, he bowed to both Wardens, "I swore an oath to you, Milady. And now, I shall extend that oath to meet the needs of the small warden."

Small warden, the new nickname made Alistair laugh behind his solum stare.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare for my task." Bowing once more, Zev left to change into his gear leaving worried Wardens behind.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alistair held his wife patting the bump under her dress. Today was the day. That glob of nervousness was blocking their throats, as the hours drew closer. Even with the protection and aid of Zevran and Oghren, the slight chance of conflict worried the small family. After the small pact with Anora, being ripped apart was now the least of their worries. There was also the false accusations of deserting the king's army, prison break, Howe's death, Loghain's upper hand in the court and of course the fact Rauha was still an elf in a human made world. One matter at a time, just one at a time. If all goes to plan, they should be free. Free to defeat the archdemon, save the land, its people and securing their future together. Carrying this child to term, while rebuilding the Grey's numbers became her new goal as of past 24 hours. Alistair would have to achieve most of this dream with little help from her, but in the end it will be a fairy tale. She hoped, and that is, once again, if all goes to plan.

Outside the property, Rauha in fear. Alistair for the first time, took her hand midst of Arl Eamon and their companions. As they waited for the horses, They took a minute for idle chat, yet the "What If" could not escape her head.

"Alistair? What if they make you king?" She asked, searching for his words to back up the surety of the courts end.

"You'll birth our child" He began, "become a spinster and never look at another man ever again."

A smirk spread across his face. She giggled, but couldn't shake the thought that some how his jesting was true.

"Do not worry my love. This day will end and with us intact." Alistair fingered the twine around her finger, "After this day, I will be able to place a real ring on your hand."

It was a lovely thought to hold onto as the duration of the day unfolded. And as the horses approached it was near. It will take hours, perhaps fall well into the night, but it must be done. Waiting, Rauha had noticed a change within the man she has come to love. He stood taller, broader, and held courage in his eyes. He resembled Cailan in a sense, he looked like a king there and then.


	14. The Meet

Hello all : )

Nothing much to update on, So enjoy.

* * *

Sun has set yet the hours pour through this ghastly landsmeet. The Wardens stood high and proud, even Riordan made an apperance before the event grew heated. Arl Eamon stood by the Warden's word, grabbing the attention of a few Nobles who suspected a fowl play. Loghain took any question to his innocence as deep insult. His response to such were unruly slurs and loud accusations right back to the resource. He was a bitter man, and he was ready to take down anyone who oppose him. Meanwhile Rauha looked around at the faces when either Loghain or the Eamon spoke. Many faces of the undecided dwell among the few who have chosen their side. Rauha found It was such a strain to contain her hand from seeking her husband's. He stood like a lion. Chin high, shoulders broad. She herself took her cues from him, standing tall, trying ever so hard not to lay a hand over her unborn. The hours flew, each party speaking with fire, but the brightest belonged to Loghain. Yet before anymore cheers rang through the halls for him, Anora turned many heads while she entered the large hall.

"My father speaks lies!" Her voice echoed, silencing the mass. "Against my will, he and the Arl of Amaranthine, took me hostage within my own city."

The eyes of a betrayed father were wide, dark with ill-will.

"My saviors were the Grey Warden's: Rauha, Child of the Dalish, and Maric's bastard himself, Alistair." Anora pointed to the Wardens standing below Arl Eamon's post.

"Did she have to say bastard?" Alistair muttered to Rauha.

"I was quite a lucky fool. My maid located the Warden's, in which Rauha agreed to help even if the ordeal cost her to be caught by my father's men" Her father shuffled at the eye contact she made passing him. To hate and love someone within a matter of days, showed no toll on Anora's face. "Wrongfully imprisoned and treated lesser than animals for saving your Queen!"

Dancing around Loghain, she drew the attention of everyone. "He has raised me, I have loved him for so long... And yes, as a daughter to a father, I will always. But what he tells you, what this hollow shell of what my father once was, tells You! Are lies. Lies he's created and lies, he will have to pay for... But that, is up to you my people." Anora walked too the Warden's. Stood among them showing her favor.

"I am ashamed of my daughter as a queen. She has been blinded by these dog's trickery!" Loghain was losing his grasp, importantly, losing ears.

Rauha looked to Alistair, then looked to Anora. Tapping Zev's arm, she stepped forward before Loghain. His face warped at her sight, Loghain was astounded at the elves before him.

"I was just an elf, thrown into chaos. Only days measure the time from near death to taking my place among the Grey Wardens. My knowledge was small of your customs, and your politics. Arriving in Ostagar, the first man to greet me was Cailan himself. The man showed me great kindness, more than I would ever expect from a human, let alone one of high ranks in the world." Turning away, she faced the people, close behind Zevran stood watch. "My own being represents years among my people. My people instill the greater good, the benefits from it when practiced right. Getting to my point, I would not be standing with the remains of this order, if what Loghain spouts is true. This man slaughtered The Greys, he used his daughter as a pawn, and now he dares to destroy all that I am." Rauha for the first time was shown respect, they listened and heard her words well. "I finish by asking you not to see me as an elf, or a woman, but see me as a servant of the land. And this land is in great danger! You put this man into power, he'll only act on his own agenda, ignoring the great Blight amongst us!"

Mixture of cheers and boo's roared for Rauha. Taking a deep relaxing breath, she walked back to Alistair. As she took a step a large pang, caused the elf to curl forward slightly. Taking support on Zevran he helped her back over to a chair where she sat down.

"What happened" Zev demanded holding on to her arm.

Her face was slowly draining of color and Alistair stood a distance, unable to jump to her side. Even if she waved him off, his concern manipulated his face.

"Warden?" Zev whispered, taking a knee.

"There was a sharp pain... Its gone now." Rauha was a mess on the inside, yet her outside was calm enough to convince Zevran everything was fine.

...For a short time.

In an instant the crowd became wild. Arguments broke out, and those arguments escalated, bringing men to arms. In a blink of an eye, Loghain's men were charging towards the Grey Warden's. Immediately right off the bat, Zevran took an arrow for Rauha, rushing away to the outer halls. Right in the shoulder, the archer's shot was bad, only digging into the surface of his skin. Pulling it out, he scurried her off into a side hall. Once in a secure area, the two elves caught the view of men flying. Just like a hand whipping through a chest game, Oghren's axe swung left and right, knocking down pawns. Joining then, Zev protected Rauha, she aimed at the door with a bow borrowed from Zevran's back, and Oghren roared with laughs. Together they waited for the chaos to end, taking down any stray men who dared touch the Warden.

"Heh, And you get on dwarves ass's for their political actions!" Oghren hollered out.

The fight raged on, the slight pains burdened her senses. Whether the stress made Little Warden upset, or something was truly wrong clouded her mind when she was suppose to protect herself. Reaching behind Zevran caught her hand. Taking his guard off once, he used the chance to check on the Warden.

"Hang in there Rauha" He squeezed her hand before grabbing his blade to take down one of Loghain's men.

A shout from a Priest poured relief all over her and her companions. But for how long will the peace last. Men held their blades with cold blood rushing their veins. So eager to put their words into actions, conclude their points with blood.

Oghren's height made for a great crutch. Rauha wasn't in need of one, but both dwarf and elf thought it was necessary for her current condition and circumstances. Peering into the main hall bodies were being dragged away and medics tended to the wounded. To their surprise Wynne was healing some, and Leliana lent a hand in bandaging others. Alistair ran to the three walking slowly. His main concern was Rauha carrying his child in all this mayhem.

"Leave, now" He simple said, hoping she would listen.

His simple request was denied while she brushed his chin with her hand as she walked over to the main crowed. Together they gathered while listening to Loghain argue with the motion the priest presented. A dual shall settle this meet, winner's word over all.

Unaware of Rauha's secret, Arl Eamon volunteered the Warden for the one on one against Loghain. Quickly she played the little boy who cried wolf, taking her side cringing.

"I am afraid my injuries will prevent me from facing Loghain..." Falling sideways, Zevran grabbed a hold of her, supporting the "hurt" Warden by the waist. "Alistair will take my place. He shall bring us, and Queen Anora Honor." She added before finding a bench.

Terrified she hid behind the bodies that formed a circle around the two. Rauha prayed to the Maker, repeating prayers she's heard Leliana mumble off and on. It wasn't until the first clash of steel did she really worry enough to speak those prayer out loud. Listening to her desperate pleas, Zevran who was standing to catch sight of Alistair's fight, sat next to Rauha. Wrapping an arm around her, he tried to ease the shiver she developed.

Loud grunts of hurling throws, shields colliding and the chime of mail and plate, could barely be heard behind all the sighs of amazement or commentary of the people. Each passing blow grew louder, she danced in her seat becoming antsy.

Boots stomped.

Weapons clanged.

Alistair yelped like a dog from a hidden dagger to his face.

Loghain laughed at his handy work.

They fought little over ten minutes before Alistair growled at his face.

The Templar threw his shield back, silencing the halls with his roar.

Colliding with Loghain's chest, the man fell to his side.

Scrambling to move away from Alistair stepping towards him.

For the first time Loghain panicked.

For the first time, Loghain saw Maric's strength his bastard truly carried.

Alistair commanded his fallen component with the blade of his sword. Tugging at his neck, Loghain stood up, resting on his knees.

"You took my friends, you took my mentor, now you will pay as I see fit." Alistair bluntly stated digging the blade, breaking the skin.

Loghain nodded, the man knew he was defeated and knew very well, this would be the only way he'd leave the landsmeet. Taking a deep breath, the Tir stretched his neck out, raised his head high and closed his eyes. To the side of Alistair, Anora fidgeted, quickly pacing while pulling at her hands. The woman looked a wreck trying to keep her falling composure. She watched as the Grey Warden raise his steel, keeping an eye on the target, never letting his stare stray. High above his head, Alistair took one more good look at the man who was responsible for the biggest tragedy in his life.

"For the Grey Wardens!" He cried before swooping his blade down, meeting Loghain's neck.

A gurgling scream rang from his throat. Alistair's blade was too light to make a complete decapitation. Pulling the blade free, the Warden tried again but this time, he was interrupted. Just as he was delivering Loghain's deathblow, Anora leaped in front of his blade. Alistair stopped just in time, missing the queen by inches. Kneeling by her father, Anora's dress became drenched in his pouring blood. Holding his hand she kissed it completely ignoring the blood smearing everywhere.

"Father don't die knowing I hated you, truly love you. Father forgive me..." She sobbed in his hands.

His face was distorted from the agony of his gaping wound, but Loghain scraped the last of his energy to kiss his little girl on the head, "No, forgive me." Gasping for air, he managed to gather enough to continue, "I haven't been the best father in my final days..." Every word he spoke Anora shook her head, even if it was true. "Just remember: Daddy loves you, my little Anora... Always remember." Loghain kissed her one last time over her cheek before pushing her out of the way.

Landing on her back, she heard the grunt of a dead man. Rising up, she was met with the body of her dead father. Guards assisted her to her feet. standing tall, everyone looked at her pink gown, ruined with blood. Her face was covered on the left, with a faint hand print on the right. Taking a deep gulp of air. she backed away to stand in the corner for the remainder of the landsmeet.

Lingering in the newly formed puddle of blood, Alistair watched as the the life exited Loghain's body. His sword resembled Anora's dress, completely stained in the crimson liquid. All were silent. Even when the Templar made way through the crowed, only faint whispers could be heard. Stopping in front of Zevran, Alistair motioned to the door. All together, they walked out.

Behind the giant wooden doors, a man started a chant, "Long Live Queen Anora!"

And before long, the whole meet chanted the same words aswell.


	15. Fragile Warden

**Hello, hello. I missed you all, did you miss me =P **

**R&R **

**3**

* * *

Returning to Redcliffe, Rauha was shoved in a wagon. With some nights bringing nightmares, Little Warden and the heartburn, sleep was a daily ritual. once in a while, the elf would step down to stretch her legs. Alistair treated her like a glass statue, never leaving her alone for longer than a minute.

"You did this to me, you man!" Rauha cried.

Her companions glanced at each other finding amusement in each others faces. Besides the "man" that is. The hurt in his face was covered by his need to be a "man," and keep his wife and child protected.

"I am a Grey Warden!" She yelled.

"I am not an aficionado in the subject. But my Warden, I feel if you keep yelling, you mark us all with great giant target." Zevran stepped in, shutting his fellow elf's lips.

She knew he was right, and she knew her hormones were getting the best of her. Rauha couldn't help herself. She was uncomfortable in her skin and the inability to do anything for herself drove the girl insane. With Zevran around, Alistair didn't want to admit, but he made life easier. Perhaps too easy? Trailing behind the pack, the Templar took the caboose. With obvious torment on his face, little did he know, he'd find comfort in the more unlikely place.

"What has you in a rut?" A sweet voice came to his ear.

inside the palms of his hands, he just wanted peace and quiet, no stray trying to comfort him or ask if anything is the matter. Clearly Alistair was stressed, yet with each passing concern he started to become bitter, yet humored those who tried.

"Just a little stress. I'm fine." He forced himself to speak, and do so in a kind manner.

Leliana grabbed the Warden's shoulder, guiding him along the trail. "Would you like to talk about it? I feel stress melts away the more you talk about it."

_You're doing enough talking for both of us_, He thought as she continued to fill his ears with advice. Alistair waved it off, but acted as though she was doing him a service.

"...So you see, we all have days." She finished just as he was exiting his thought.

Taking nothing in, perhaps a metaphor about shoes.

Now the Templar had to be an actor. "Thanks Lel. I'll remember that"

He won't.

"I am pleased I can help." She said.

She didn't.

The whole trip our poor Alistair dealt with the unwanted attention. One after the other, giving him the same speech. At least Oghren made it fun, acting out what he should do with his hands as puppets. If you can say drinking and hitting something qualifies as advice. Only after a small darkspawn encounter, He hopped in the back of the wagon with Rauha, finding the only peace on their trip. he held her belly and together they complained, bitching about the bore, stress, and anything little thing to irk them.

Back at the castle, everyone went their ways to tend to any needs they had. Alistair, Rauha, the Antivan and Sten attended a meeting with the Arl, Riordan and a few Commanders of the armies they called upon. They all gathered around a map of the land, examining the horde areas. With all the information gathered, it was concluded, all the Darkspawn horde planned to storm the city.

"How long till they group?" A Dalish man asked.

Riordan took the distance and speed into mind, "I'd say matter of days. Leaving tomorrow we'll have some time to prepare the city"

The Arl turned to sit in his chair. Feeling a headache brew. "We leave at daybreak. Collect every resource to our disposal. Man, woman, horse, supplies. Anything we can spare. And work quickly."

Everyone nodded, bowing to the Arl. Disappearing into the halls and doors. Behind, Alistair and Rauha, stood at the map waiting for any special orders from the Arl.

Riordan walked to Rauha. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her ever expanding belly.

"Go rest fellow Warden. I have some matters to discuss with the Arl." His accent sweetened the order.

Rolling her eyes, the elf walked out of the hall to the level of the sleeping quarters. Alistair stayed behind just as Riordan requested earlier.

"I have something to tell you, that I do not wish to say in front of our fragile Warden."

Back upstairs, Rauha crawled on to the bed where she tried to rest. Though the feeling of being excluded from the discussion bothered her. She knew something was up. Her gut screamed of it. Or? Was it just the baby kicking? _I just don't know with you any more!_

In the corner of the room, a light appeared. So blinding, shielding her eyes did no good. At the mattress dipping, Rauha peaked through her arm, with out any light. Dropping her arm completely, at her bedside sat Duncan.

"I was hoping for a visit." She smiled, trying to sit father up.

Duncan stopped the elf, setting her back into the pillow.

"You knew Duncan, didn't you" feeling her stomach, the passed Warden Commander touched it as well.

"That I did" He laughed through his thick beard, "I know a great deal being up there."

The elf, shied from his eyes as her smile faded. "How am I suppose to fulfill my duty?" She questioned the wise man.

He grinned, patting the belly. "You have a new duty. But watching you, I know nothing will hold you back."

Duncan hoaxed her into another smirk, "You make the Maker nervous. As well as your father."

Rauha's eyes widened, forcing herself up to hear the phantom better. "He sees me?"

"Yes, we're all up there watching over you, and this one." Duncan stood to his feet, "I must go now. I just came to pass on a message."

The light appeared behind him again, this time, his figured blocked some of the harsh brightness, "Know that everything will be okay." he muttered and left.

The room was empty once again, and Rauha held her belly and contiplated what this visit meant.

It was several hours before she woke up. Waking to her husband, throwing logs onto the fire. He looked as though he was draining anger from his being. Just as the logs revived the dying flame, Alistair leaned on the hearth. He took heavy breaths in, not minding the flames heat. The man stood there for minutes, and she just watched. His breathing went from heavy to normal within those minutes, yet he still remained at the hearth watching the fire eat at the wood.

"Oh, that was a big kick" Rauha whispered, startling Alistair. "Come." She held her arms out.

The Templar obliged, crawling next to his wife. She held him and he searched for a forceful kick.

"Alistair, tell me whats troubling you?" She muttered into his hair.

Nothing but silence from his end, he just laid holding onto the elf tightly.

"...Alistair?" Rauha tried once again. This time, he sat up, kissing her like it was the first time he felt her lips.

With hunger, need, a desperation, Alistair squeezed her close. The girl couldn't complain of this attention, its been so long since he took her like this. Even with the baby between them, Alistair took things further and further. Touching her bare arms, her soft skin at her waist. He wanted all of her. It was a new experience feeling his wife in all her glory, while touching the tummy holding their precious creation. Together it overwhelmed him, yet Alistair held back, against ruining such a wonder moment in their lives. Rauha laid back allowing him to do as he pleased, and did she enjoy it. Her heart's quickened pace, excited the little one. Almost distracting her, as the movement made her giggle. This did not phase him, Alistair would listen to her laugh till the end.

It was becoming a custom to sleep in her arms. This was a way He could hold both her and the babe. They would find it a horrible morning, half asleep, not getting much in. Despite it all, Rauha laid awake. Alistair laid awake.

"Al, Duncan came to me." Twirling his hair around her finger.

"Duncan came to you? When?" Propping himself up on his left arm.

"Tonight... Actually this was the second time." Rauha grinned, "First time, he mentioned something about the baby, before we married. This time, he told me everything will be fine."

Shifting his shoulder, Alistair nonchalantly left her eye contact. Debating on the argument in his mind. _Tell her, say nothing, She'll find out when the time comes. But, she can't be too mad considering..._

"Spit it out, I know there is something lurking on your tongue." She said, "Your eyes are giving you away my love"

It had come time to spoil their late night. How sweet it was, he couldn't let such a secret hang over them, when it will clearly affect everyone.

"Riordan told me why Grey Wardens are needed to end Blights." Alistair stalled his thoughts and words with long sighs, scratches on his neck and the inability to get those words to mouth.

"We're connected to the the Archdemon, we know where it-" The elf was silenced by the shaking of his head.

"That may be a reason. Though, there is a more dire need for a Warden." When he looked to her face, she urged him to continue. "Well, Riordan asked of me to take the final blow."

Rauha squinted her eyes, knitting her brows tight with confusion all over her face. Kicking himself for causing the bafflement, Alistair started to grind his hand over his head.

"You mean bring down the archdemon? Sounds like an honor." _An honor, right_.

"Rauha, the Warden doesn't survive the final blow..." When Alistair finally stared into her eyes, they were glossy like a doe after being struck.

Barely a blink went by. _Doesn't, survive._

"He asked you to take the final blow? He asked you to die!" A furious elf jumped from bed, wrapping sheets around her body.

She stormed to the trunk where Alistair kepted his gear. There she found his sword, gripping the hilt. A small elf, holding a sword bigger than her, pregnant, and covered with a sheet tried for the door.

"What are you trying to do!" Alistair raced to catch the door before she could.

"I'll make him change his mind!" The girl raged, "With out a certain appendage, how can a man survive? Naturally he'll want a quick way out-"

Reaching over her shoulder, with ease, he held the wooden door shut.

"Rather clever. Disturbingly clever. But I won't let you do that." He spoke calmly, not to agitate the fragile Warden, "We're part of the same team."

Caressing her arm, he moved towards the sword. Taking it into his possession, and casting it to the ground.

"You're in no condition to be worked up. I shouldn't have told you." He muttered.

All she had left was her tears. Leaning against the door, she sobbed. "Our cause is robbing me of life pleasures..." She cried.

The guilt built in his throat. Before he could speak, a late knock at the door startled both the Wardens.

"Let me in" A voice traveled, "Its urgent"

Rauha nodded as she walked to the bed, Alistair, stepped forward to let wondering who it could be.

"Where is she?" Morrigan asked before the door was fully opened.

"Great." He sighed, "Over there, make it quick"

A quick turn in, Morrigan eyed Alistair up and down. "How about, you get some breaches on. Your makeshift robes are making me shiver"

He shuffled his sheet around his waist, glaring. The witch waltz over to Rauha laying against the back board, fidgeting with her hair. In Morrigan's hands held a large book, acting as a tray for a mug of milk.

"Drink this. It has some herbs, extracts." Rauha stared at the mug with a childish stare.

"It has a hint of chocolate, plus its good for the baby now drink!" Morrigan forced.

The mug was warm to the touch. The elf kept it close to her face, sipping the warm milk lightly to test the flavor. Satisfied, Morrigan placed the book down, unwrapped her shall and placed it on the foot board.

"There is trouble incubating in this room." She blatantly stated. "Do not worry Clod, I am not referring to the child."

Alistair sat next to Rauha, smelling the milk she was drinking. Morrigan stood up and paced back and forth before them.

"What I speak of is the expiration on your head." The witched pointed her finger at Alistair, "Which can easily be lifted. Simply, go away."

"What do you know of our problems?" Alistair hissed.

The witch curled her lip, "If you don't want me to prevent your death, then I'll just be on my way, out of your lives forever!"

Rauha leaped across the bed, grabbing the shall Morrigan tried to run with. "Please! Morrigan, stay." She turned to Alistair, "I promise he'll stay quiet"

"Very well..." She said stepping back to her place by the fire. "I will get to the point, I can stop your death. Though its more like we can stop your death."

Alistair crossed his arms, standing to meet the witch eye to eye, "Blood magic I assume?"

"What does it matter?" Rauha snapped, she turned to Morrigan, "What ever it is, it will save him right?"

The witch melted, she was feeling sympathetic. She wished there was another way around the situation.

"Yes. I am certain. But. The ritual requires involvement. I'd need your consent." Everyone's face twisted, quite intrigued.

Alistair poked her shoulder, "Her consent? What is this ritual?"

Taking a deep breath Morrigan explained the short simple ritual to save his life. All were silent, the scene was tense. Out of one dark forest and into another. Rauha took no time to ponder the idea. No matter what he had to do, he was going to do it. It was just a matter of convincing him. Who knew the day he claimed to rather die then touch that woman, would ever become an actual a reality.

He looked to his wife, just as she to him. Alistair puckered his lips, she narrowed her brows.

"You will do it." Rauha sternly commanded.

He only huffed, whined into his palms, then spoke. "Morrigan. We'll do the ritual, you'll save my life. Take the babe and we will leave you alone. And it better stay that simple."

All in agreement, the deal was made.


	16. The Blight

Holidays were crazy, I still feel tired from the whole deal. BUT! I also had some time and on top of it all, felt very motivated :D

What a good day.

Chapter 16!

All ready for you all.

R&R

* * *

Day break they were off. Large caravan of soldiers, farmers, merchants. All able folk to fight the battle of their lives. Men and woman, human and elf. All joined to stand as one with the politics aside. As quickly as they could, they made it to the city just in time for rest and last minute preparations. Since Redcliffe, Zev worked with Rauha one on one with a bow. Not being one to sit aside like Duncan pointed out, she worked hard to better her aim. If she can't wield a sword, she will stand at a safe distance and take down darkspawn one by one. Zev was quite impressed with her, yet also concerned, as well as the rest of her crew. Wynne begged her for hours to sit out, Alistair didn't waste his breath. The others held their tongues, especially Sten who never seemed to bother.

The final hours approached, a horde was visible yards away on the highest peak. They stood there, hissing and growling, roaring with a hunger to kill. As the horns blew, they all stood around with each other. Leliana lead a prayer for their small group. Alistair gripped Rauha's hand as they bowed their heads, receiving the blessing.

"I am furious at you, woman..." He whispered.

Glancing with one eye she leaned closer to his shoulder, "What words to share on the hour."

"Its true. I am angry. You are placing both yourself and the baby in danger." Alistair admitted.

She sighed heavily, "Duty calls."

"Yes, it does. But you are in no condition... Which is why I am both angry and proud." He smirked, "I know if you couldn't handle it, you'd stand aside. But you're here, and we're going to end this today."

Leliana finished the prayer, leaving the group to branch out to their posts. Behind was her personal guards, Zevran and Oghren and of course Alistair.

"If you get overwhelmed, they'll guide you to the safe house." Alistair held her face, brushing the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs. "Stay safe and don't come down for any reason."

She nodded, hiding the stray tear escaping her eye, "Yes sir. Keep one eye on you're back..."

Sealed with a kiss, they went their ways. Zevran, Oghren and Rauha quickly ran to the archers line. Oghren took the low ground, to fight all the darkspawn who tried to climb up the stairs. Up with the archers was Zev. He stood by Rauha in the line assisting on the commands. They made it just in time. From the height, the wall of Darkspawn drew closer and closer.

"Draw!" Zevran shouted. surprising Rauha.

She looked to her fellow elf, nocking an arrow while giving a small grin.

"You can get use to this huh?" She jested.

He loosened his stance for a moment, "Maybe just this once."

They lined up, nocked their arrows and aimed high in the sky. The Warden peaked down, to check her archers.

"Ready!" She yelled preparing herself, "Let loose!"

The arrows flew, flying in air before falling down to the horde. The sight of only a small amount falling was unpleasing. Right away, She ordered another shot. This time the each arrow found a body to plunge into. This continued on, till the large horde at the gates were nothing but a small crowed. A charge of soldiers led on, battle screams and roars echoed while she caught of glimpse of Alistair fight. Losing focus, Rauha watched him take one down after the other. The sight made her heart race admiring his skills, leaving with a longing to fight at his side again. Before she lost herself in thought, Zevran placed his hand over her forearm.

"Stay focused Warden..." He whispered into her ear.

Nodding, she pulled her arrow, sending it into the air.

Suddenly, a pang hit her.

A pull took over the elf like a rope.

crouching over, the piercing roar introduced the Archdemon itself. Flying through the sky, Rauha could swear the dragon was glaring at her. As it flew, it shrieked. Every noise, flap of the wings, Rauha felt it in her skin. The baby became unhappy, wrestling inside in a rough manner.

"Get down here elf! I could use a hand!" Oghren yelled.

With haste, Zevran leaped down the steps leaving Rauha to command the archers.

"BREAK FORMATION! SHOOT AT WILL!" The men and woman under her wing did as she ordered.

And for a while it seemed to be in their favor, before darkspawn began to take one archer down after another. It was so quick, she didn't expect half her men to fall. Stepping back into the doorway, she heard both Oghren and Zev call for her. Riordan stood at the bottom of the stairs, gathering the soldiers to head to the tower. It all seem to fast. Soldiers falling all over, yelling, screaming, the city gates were ruined and the many home were beginning to catch on fire.

"Where is Alistair?" She grabbed Riordan.

He stopped in place, looking around where he stood. "He was right behind me"

Just as his sentence was finished, Alistair appeared from behind some rubble, covered in blood and dirt.

"Lets go" He shouted, leading the way.

Suddenly feeling the brush of Rauha's arm, the warden turned to face her, taking a hold on her shoulder.

"No. Go with Zevran and take shelter with the refugees."

She frowned her brows. Angry and scared. "Do not-"

"What if Morrigan's ritual didn't work!" He yelled over the chaos. "I won't have you up there to even chance it!"

His force and volume stopped her where she stood.

"How can you ask this of me! I am going with you!" She shouted back.

In response, Alistair grabbed Rauha by the waist smashing her against his body. He planted his lips to her, so forceful she couldn't get a word in. Most likely what he wanted, perhaps saying goodbye.

"Zevran! Keep her here. Keep her safe." Was the last request the Warden made before running into the city.

Standing there amongst chaos, everything just slowed. Silence filled her ears and the darkspawn fought around her. She cried, never has she felt so useless. A empty feeling took over her chest. _I should be there, he needs me!_ Her brain shoulted. After minutes of debating and fighting with herself, it took only a split second to do. Rauha ran into the smokey street towards the market. There she would go through the Arl's estate where she could sneak her way to the castle and up the tower herself. Behind her, a screaming wild Antivan fought his way in the direction of the girl.

"Stop!" He demanded, angry and annoyed. "Stop running Rauha!" She heard.

Slowing just enough for Zevran to catch up, she held her stomach and continued to jog into the broken estate gate.

"You're not stopping me." Rauha sternly stated, checking for any darkspawn in the gates. "I have to go, I need to be there for him."

Clearly Zevran did not approve of her reckless actions, rolling his eyes completely around his head. "See, see what love does?" He ranted

"Love makes the smartest son of a bitch act as a fool, and puts them in unnecessary danger!" He continued yelling.

From behind her, she could swear Zevran called her a son of a bitch as well as a fool. "You do not understand..." she hissed.

To her surprise, he held her waist assisting the elf through the gate, immediately following after. Taking her hand, he guided the way from then on, "I do understand! Which is why I am that son of a bitch, and helping you get to Alistair."

A little ways on, from ear to ear she smiled. It was so unexpected of him, so out of the blue.

"heh... Zev." Rauha chirped, "You love me..." She joked, gripping his hand.

He looked back, at her googley eyes, before quickly looking to the road. "Yes, now shut up."

Together the elves ran to the castle. Through burning streets, dead laying all around and the faint cries and screams of stragglers, made up the pathway there. The sight made Rauha sick, but more determined to end this Blight today, despite her husbands wishes. It had to be done. Outside the castle stairs laid many wounded and dead Darkspawn. _Fresh kills, there was still times to catch up_. On the ground, each scattered body resembled a butcher's floor. Arms missing, throats gaped open, and one was missing a jaw. Others were riddled with arrows, and most of them showed fatal sword wounds. Following the blood stained brick, a man leaning against a pillar caught Rauha's eye.

"Riordan!" She cried, kneeling to his level.

"hush, hush, do not worry about me." He stopped her. "Why are you here? Riordan questioned instantly, glaring at Zevran.

"Why are _you_ here?" She mimicked, inspecting the large gash on his chest and the arrow in his arm.

With out waiting for his explanation, Rauha ordered Zevran to help hide Riordan in the corner of the gate.

"Hide in the shadows, and do not move." Rauha said, before grabbing Zevran to continue into the castle.

She ignored and Orlesian temper tantrum behind her, and focused on the way to the tower. More dead laid in the halls, and just a few Darkspawn jumped in their path, but the more they stayed on track, the less the two met.

A discomforting twist squeezed at Rauha. The closer the halls took them and the higher each stairwell sent them, the feeling became greater and greater. It was bearable, yet not easy to take her mind off of. At last doubled doors stood in front of them, one cracked open to show a glow of fire, and magic circling the roof. Before, she kicked open the door to and aim her arrow, her friend wrapped his arms around her body.

"Stay as far as you can away from it." Zevran whispered.

He felt her hands hold his back, while the stood for just a moment. Pulling away, she looked into his face, and patted his cheek. He smiled, grabbing his bow and placing it in her hands. Casting hers aside. No doubt it was made better, crafted just for him, and now hers to wield.

Reaching behind his back, he pulled out his trusty blades, ready to run into the heart of the battle. "...If you don't. I get to hear Alistair's bitching forever!" He yelled before kicking the door and running to the first darkspawn he saw.

Aiming, Rauha crept out, scanning the roof then skies. Behind her was a small step up to higher perch. From there, she saw Templars, dwarves and many Dalish archers and rangers fighting the Archdemon as well as it's Darkspawn minions. In the mess was Morrigan sending out lightening shocks and blizzard cold winds at the creature. On her opposite side, Alistair finished off two Darkspawn before returning to the belly scales protecting the archdemon.

Running once again, Rauha took a spot with the Dalish men and women. "Aim at the neck!" She hollered.

At her shouts, Alistair surveyed the roof, looking for the owner of the distinct voice. Upon catching a pregnant elf among the archers, his blood boiled, but put his rage towards the demon.

"Damn it!" He screamed, "Maker damn you!" The Templar cursed carving large crevices in the belly.

With all her power, Morrigan shot the Archdemon with all the magic she held. She dropped to the ground, watching from her hands and knees, the way the creature thrashed around as a result of her hit. In its chest, was now a soft fleshy patch to where any weapon could cause damage. Rauha saw the door open for the archers and few mages around her.

"At its chest!" She ordered.

And all abide, weakening the creature as each minute flew by.

With its last bit of strength, the Archdemon flew to the higher level of the roof, shrieking and flapping it's wings so powerfully, many men and woman were thrown around like rag dolls. Holding for her life and the life of her baby, Rauha grasped a sturdy brick and braced herself for the wind behind the demon's wings.

As the wind stopped, she looked over to see the Archdemon, wounded, out of breath and tired from it's last stand.

Laying there, vulnerable, waiting to die, waiting for its reaper to deal the deathly blow.

Many were injured, like Zevran who laid knocked out on the ground. It seemed like only the Grey Warden's were left standing, as though graced with the Maker's strength,

Alistair looked to over to Rauha, still holding on. Just a few feet farther she stood, sending the Warden into a panic.

And just as he feared, she darted over, gripping a sword's hilt. Behind her, Alistair ran as fast as he could in full armor. But before he could wrap his arms around her and pull her back, Rauha delivered a thrust directly to the Archdemon's head.

The Rays and power from the blow, was enough to throw the elf back into a wall, yet Alistair held her down like an anchor. He slipped his hands down, over hers grasping the hilt of the blade. Together they steadied the sword while bright illuminations shot from their feet and the dead demon's head.

_"Morrigan? Would it hurt my baby?" She asked._

_ The witched with worried eyes and a jittering lip looked at the unexpected friend before her, "No, your child already has a soul, no harm could come to them."_

The memory was fresh, only taking place the night before. Even with her expertise, Rauha still felt foolish and worried the witch had lied to her.

Yet at the corner of her eye, just the little she could open due to the light, Morrigan screamed, holding her own stomach while she propped herself up on all fours still.

_"Only a child, newly conceived. One who has not yet been given a soul, would take the Demons..."_

And as the last moment of the memory exited her mind, Both Alistair and Rauha were tossed back, just as the Archdemon burst with a final blast of rays.

Opening her shielded eyes, Rauha took one look around. Behind her, Alistair's motionless body cushioned the fall and all her pains, discomfort, and the sick feeling she got when the Archdemon dwelled close. Was nothing but a memory.

Closing her eyes, Rauha went limp falling against her husband. The Blight was now over.


	17. Is it Time?

Bet you didn't expect an update so soon huh?

This chapter was fun to write, my best buddy helped me. "More "I hate you!" is actually all the help she gave me, but together we enjoyed it lol

So we hope you enjoy it as well.

R&R

* * *

The sky was bluer than it has been in months. The air was sweeter, grass greener and the trees danced in the winds. Everything that everyone took for granted, was more beautiful now than they had been in a long time.

The day was a glorious one. Dancing in the streets, laughing, singing, feasting. The city was wild. Both Wardens were promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Commander of the Greys. Riordan did not survive a day out of battle. Due to blood loss, the man became very weak and passed in the night. Together Alistair and Rauha will rebuild the Warden's and make the land granted to them headquarters. Vigil's Keep will be their home from then on. There was indeed cause for celebration all around.

Later down the road, the Wardens were off to Vigil's Keep. Well Warden. The other was off giving Duncan, their leader and mentor a proper funeral, as he wanted to do since day one. Alistair departed after the coronation. Rauha begged to go, yet he hushed her quickly.

"_A pregnant elf does not need any more excitement_, he said, and Wynne quickly agreed with him.

Between the two, Rauha was silenced and put on some necessary bed rest. In the mean time, Vigil's Keep underwent renovation to accommodate the Warden's and all the Grey's they hope to recruit. Leliana set off on a study with Brother Genevieve to the sight of the Sacred Ashes, leaving Wynne the only female for Rauha to relate to. Zevran stayed close as requested by Alistair. Being far away and far for a long while, he needed Zevran to look out for Rauha. A man to watch over, as he put. A sober man to watch over... Oghren was around to join Zevran but more muscle than company. Since the Blight ended, he entered a rut, taking to the bottle... Taking to the bottle more. With her three companions at her side, the months leading to her departure for Vigil's Keep almost flew by... Bed rest for a Grey Warden, a woman who took down the Archdemon, brought together races and cultures to fight as one! One who overcame death, danger and all that came with the job, was bored. Wynne gave her books to read, and Zevran gave her naughty ones, yet all the time was a bore. Though the two hour life story of Oghren was nothing short of amusing.

The road to Vigil's Keep was bumpy and not ideal for a pregnant woman... At least Rauha thought sitting passenger seat of a wagon. Only stopping to camp once, they were making great timing with no altercations on the way. The trip was short, made possible by all the letters Alistair send from his expedition. She re-read them over and over. Somewhere about the scenery, how much he missed her. Some men and woman he found to make recruits, how much he thinks of her. The funeral itself and how he wished she was there to see it. Sappy, love soaked parchment all in her satchel to melt over. And that she did. Since the day they met, they were never apart, even at the slightest. Her business was his and his was hers, to have separate agendas was nothing short of strange. Strange that lingered for months and left the poor girl feeling alone. And soon they'll be a whole family... If this melon ever rolls as Oghren loves to say.

It was the afternoon when they pulled up to the Keep. The sky was orange, shining down with warm hues. Beautiful it was just beautiful looking at all the trees; she imagined all the long walks through the forest she'll take. Out in the fields, farmers tended to the crops. In the gates many maids were looking to the milking of goats and cows. Chickens and ducks roamed freely as well as some cats and dogs. The sight of a herding dog got Garik excited, but stayed in the wagon behind his mama- Master... To her surprise many Grey Warden's lined the second set of gates to greet their Lieutenant Commander Rauha. Waving to all her Warden's she was jolted by a minor pain through her belly. Brushing it off she continued greeting all those who made up the Fereldan Grey Wardens. Shaking each hand took an hour, though all, especially the recruits were overwhelmed by the Hero of Fereldon.

"I think it's time for a rest" Wynne nudged while they walked to the doubled doors leading into the center courtyard.

Walking directly at Rauha and her companions was the man known as Seneschal Varel. He was a tall human, gray hair and facial hair, standing in full polished armor.

"You must be the new Lieutenant Commander. I am Seneschal Varel." He held his hand out and bowed his head as the elf shook it. Peering at her figure, he smiled, "I see they weren't lying. How was your trip?"

Holding the mound on her body, Rauha forced a smile on her face pulling at the tired muscles, so not to be _too_ rude. "Long..." She joked. "Has Commander Alistair arrived yet?"

Her question was full of eagerness, cutting right through the chit chat and polite questions.

Varel lifted his head in revelation, "Ah that is right, you two were to arriving separately." Putting his remembrance aside, he reviewed the morning, shaking his head, "No he has not."

Wynne stepped between the two, worrying about Rauha's needs. "Seneschal Varel, if you will excuse us it's already been a long day and our Warden here is on ordered bed rest."

Walking away the man nodded his head as he left aswell. Wynne linked her arm with Rauha's, placing the other behind her back, just like an aide.

"Bed rest, under whose orders?" Rauha asked, trying to pull rank in her voice.

The older woman gripped her arms guiding her along. "I did, now hush."

* * *

Into her nap, she was woken by another wave of clinching pain. Rauha sat up, gritting her teeth to get through the feeling... The Mabari at her feet jumped as well. Garik jumped, spinning in circles and barking at her vibe.

"Zevran!" She cried, crawling over the bed, "Zevran!" She attempted again.

Lying down on her side, she braced herself to get through the worst of the pain; her dog licked her face hoping to bring some comfort.

A spike of agony amplified her voice louder in hopes he'll hear, "Zev!"

In no time, a redressing Antivan rushed in her door way, his hair as loose and unbrushed. His boots were unbuckled and he was adjusting his shirt. "What?" Zevran panicked, "I was with one of your recruits, what?" He asked again.

The sight of Rauha laying in ball and gripping the bed post gave him a clue, "Is is time?"

She sat up as best as she could, placing one foot off the bed before a gush of water fell to the side rug.

They stared with wide eyes at the floor then at each other, is only Garik making a small whimper... "So I'll get Wynne" Zev nervously informed her, running to the Mage's room followed by the playful Mabari.

Once again Rauha was alone; not moving a muscle till her volunteer midwife came to her rescue. While Zevran scrambled to find Wynne, Oghren knocked on the door and entered through the half opened door.

"I heard you call for the elf..." He began, "I also heard him knocking his boots around in the recruit bunks... heh heh."

The dwarf sat himself at a lounge chair beside Rauha, who starred in shock into space. Oghren was completely unaware of the situation at hand probably feeling no pain in the sense he's had a couple of drinks. Sitting down and bouncing at springs in the seat, he giggled at the comfort before looking at Rauha.

"Can I help you Warden?" Oghren asked calmly.

Her mouth gaped open just enough to see her bottom teeth, even through the discomfort, she held the same face afraid to move.

His calm gaze dipped down to the floor at her odd hold to the bed and the one foot on the ground. By the candle light in her room, drops glistened against her leg and a dark mark on the rug was clearly visible.

"Well I know what that means!" The dwarf yelled. He stood up and patted her shoulder, "Congratulations Warden, No more baby fat!" He roared with laughter while ripping her away from the bed post and into the chair.

Sitting down, Wynne came running in followed by Zevran. Passing Oghren, the dwarf took Wynne's arm, pulling the woman to whisper length, "Listen Winny. I am no medic, but I think she's going into labor."

Wynne stood up, throwing her hands up in astonishment of his observation, only in the most sarcastic way.

"I am going to crack a keg!" Oghren announced, "This occasion deserves a drink!"

With a belch, Oghren walked out laughing and smiling as if he were the father to be. Wynne took one look at Rauha, sitting with her hands clawing the arms of the chair.

"We're gonna need a doctor, a few maids..." Wynne listed, "Some clean cloths, water..." The woman paced in front of the Warden, muttering to herself, "And a sharp knife."

"A sharp knife!" Rauha moaned.

Wynne snapped around, "Your right we won't need that" A sigh of relief came from the chair, "I am sure the doctor will have one." The sigh of relief was now a memory after Wynne left to gather everyone and everything.

Kneeling beside her Zevran took her hand, "Do not worry my Minx. I will stay till Baby Warden cries."

Famous last words...

* * *

One hour...

"Oh this is horrible!" Rauha yelled, taking every chance she had to remark on the pain. "I will kill every man I see if this continues!"

She was now dressed down in a light linen gown. Against the fire, the fabric glowed, shadowing her true figure underneath. Zevran kept his word and even through verbal beatings and lashings, he stayed. She stood holding the bed post again, bent over as he dug his knuckles into her lower back. He hoped one of his famous massages would ease some stress away, but it just too awkward for him.

"That is amazing" She sounded dazed, away from reality as she hugged the post. His knuckled kneaded her back causing Rauha to moaned and sway her hips feeling more than good.

"Usually something like this would do more for me..." The Antivan huffed to his dismay. "Right now... nothing."

Around the room woman scurried and the doctor was still nowhere to be found. But everything was set for a delivery, just a matter of waiting on baby and doc, but top of the list is father.

* * *

Four Hours in...

"This is Halla Shit, I hate this!" The Warden cried, waddling around the room holding her stomach, massaging her back while beginning her angry hateful rants. "You know, Grey Warden's can't have children! Did you know that Zev?" Her voice was full of anger laced with a matter of fact tone.

"I believe you told me this" He spoke in a hushed tone, afraid Recruits would hear her yelling. "In confidence back in Redcliffe..."

Zevran stood quietly, obediently, listening to his friend. Sure she was in pain, but her outbursts could ruin the Warden's secrets if she kept up the spilling.

So he just stood there, watching Rauha, a normal woman go crazy before his eyes. She whaled her arms around, yelled at random maids and punched out a pillow almost tearing it in half.

"I am just one of the lucky ones!"

* * *

Two Hours...

"And my mother pulled my little shoulders out **herself**, almost dropping me." Oghren lay next to Rauha relaxed with his arms behind his head. She laid practicing the breathing Wynne instructed, listening to Oghren's birth story. "...My pop would make jokes about cutting my cord with his axe. heh heh..." She glanced at Oghren who reminisced, face fuzzy with joy. "He WAS gonna try, but got scared he would have chopped the wrong thing..."

Zevran put Oghren in charge of Rauha duty while he slipped away. He went to check the rumor of Alistair's arrival. So he barebacked a horse down the road to see for himself. In the meantime, Wynne helped anyway she could, giving Rauha roots to chew, and herbs to drink, yet nothing, NOTHING took the entire pain away.

During one contraction, she busted Oghren's hand. No one in the room has ever seen a grown male dwarf cry, they didn't even know it as possible.

"NUG TITS!" He cursed while they together got over the pain spike.

Meanwhile...

"Alistair!" Zevran caught sight of the Warden Commander trotting down the road.

Alistair was caught off guard seeing the elf with no armor, no weapons, or even a saddled horse. He knew it was important, especially if the man was glad to see him. Motioning for the men at his side to lower their weapons, He met the man halfway.

"Zevran? is that you?" Warden checked.

"No time, _your_ lady is about to have _your_ child! Now gallop!" Without hesitation, Alistair followed the elf, down the road where he hoped like hell he'll make it.

The ride at full gallop was quick, arriving in no time. Alistair was more than happy to skip the formality of his arrival never enjoying any center attention. Following Zevran straight down to the room Rauha suffered in, ignoring a few greetings of maids and guards.

On the way, Alistair questioned her current state and mood, "Is she alright? Everything look okay?"

Zevran twisted his neck and gritted his teeth like a nervous twitch, "Well my friend, births to my knowledge: She's doing great."

Their pace quickened at the screams echoing through the stone halls.

"Maker? Is that normal?" The Warden Commander was already nervous hearing the screeches while casting aside various armor pieces.

"As a boy, one of the whores stayed in labor for three days. She screamed and yelled the whole time, ripping apart several pillows and left scratch marks in the headboard with her nails. I'd say it's normal..."

At the door, they both stopped and watched, listening to more of Rauha's rants.

"I was a virgin! A virgin! I didn't even think about sex! _Sex? What is that?_"

A nervous cringe came over Alistair...

"That royal bastard better get here soon! I'll kill him! Kill him and **then** he'll feel my agony!" She finished.

Zevran gripped the man's shoulder, "Do not worry Alistair. She made two girls AND Oghren cry with her words... Don't take it personal, she's in pain."

Then with a push, the Antivan entered the room with the "Royal Bastard" Rauha was looking for. Though at the moment, she was in the middle of a contraction holding Oghren tightly. They both screamed and cried, eyes squinted shut. Rauha for the pain of the giving birth, Oghren for the amount of pain she inflicted. Who knows how many bones he has intact anymore, poor man.

After the room settled, Alistair dove to his wife's side. Oghren leaped off the bed and into the chair where he dried his tears and drank out of his stein. Alistair wiped the sweat matted hair from her face, looking into her green eyes after such a long absents. Happy to see the man she loved, Rauha smiled milking the tears from her eyes.

_Her tummy grew bigger and I missed it,_ he thought placing hand over hers.

_He grew his hair out... kinda like his brothers... creepy..._ She thought looking up.

Never has Rauha been happier to feel the rough stubble on his face, yet as quickly as the tears of happiness came so did more pain.

"You!" Rauha growled. Clawing his shirt, her grasp contained some chest hair, "I hate you!" She cried.

"Ow ow ow" He chanted, feeling one hair pluck out after the other, while she screamed once again.

_Don't take it personal..._ He remembered. _Do not take it personal!_

* * *

Final Hour...

Completely changed into his leisure outfit, Alistair felt lighter in weight without the heavy steel, more comfortable, but afraid to face his wife again. She laid dripping in sweat, tears and water the maids sponged her with. She was a wreck, exhausted, feeling worse every minute the actual birth approached. She'd happily drink another shot of Darkspawn blood than to go through THIS again.

Luckily, the doctor surfaced, making haste to clean his tools and to check Rauha's progress.

"I love you, but I hate you, oh I hate you- Nug Tits!" She cried.

"You've been around Oghren too long..." Alistair commented while lifting her to slide behind for support.

"Nug tits? That is a new one!" The doctor pointed out, helping Rauha into a better position.

She leaned against her husband, hoping to suffocate him. Well she wanted to, but just wanted the pain to go away more. "When will it come out? Get. It. Out!" Rauha sternly demanded shooting glares at the doctor.

"Let's take a look..." The man muttered with a smile, slipping a hand in.

A cold hand, giving Rauha chills, and raging her, "THERE we go with the hand thing again! _What is_ **with** doctors?"

"Not too much longer" He informed the parents, wiping his hands with a cloth. "I'd say minutes... My timing couldn't be better"

The elf laid trying to relax her muscles. Tilting her head back she looked as tired as a hound into his eyes. "Alistair... If you love…" She started

Kissing her head, he was ready to grant any wish she had, "I do..."

"If you really love me…" Rauha breathed between contractions.

"Anything…" Her husband whispered, with a glimpse of the kind gentle elf he married. How beautiful she was, even now...

"You will strangle that doctor and cut this kid out of me" Gritting her teeth with a snarl, "AND GET IT OUT!" ... All current memories of that kind gentle elf... Diminished.

Behind her head, he silently chuckled. planting more kisses on her ear. "How I love you..."

* * *

Birth...

Minutes upon minutes of pushing passed. The elf was extremely exhausted, and it seemed as though it would never end. Her head was pulsing with strain; every muscle was weak feeling pulled and twisted. The sweat dripped down soaking her gown and Alistair's shirt. Ever so often, she'd collapse her neck, resting a heavy head on Alistair's shoulder.

"My love, just a little more..." Alistair encouraged her.

She nodded, knowing it was close to ending, and pushed one last time ending with a shrieking cry.

Alistair grinned ear to ear, his eyes glossed over as he saw the messy little baby in the doctors arms. Squirming and screaming, covered in blood and other strange liquids, right away after the cord had been cut, the doctor passed him to Wynne. Against the light, he got a glimpse of his son, his baby son and he instantly fell in love.

Standing up, Alistair allowed Rauha to lay and rest while he watched Wynne check the boy over for any taint.

Looking over the woman's shoulder at the whiny babe below, he remembered one of the Warden's before Ostagar talk about the birth of his daughter. "_I counted her toes, Ten. And her fingers, Ten. Even if she had more or less, she was still the most beautiful thing the Maker ever granted me to see._" He knew now what the man spoke of, the feeling inside and the emotions running so wild, it surged him with adrenaline.

"Congratulations daddy..." Wynne smiled while wrapping a semi-clean baby...

He could only smile, not speak a word or take one eye off the little boy.

Just at that moment, Rauha propped herself up on her elbows, letting out another painful scream. Everyone was shocked, afraid something was wrong. Alistair was shivering with fear holding his newborn son. All he could do was watch her. All on her own, she pushed without instruction, more and more till the doctor caught another baby. His jaw dropped, just like everyone else's. Alistair's eyes grew at the other baby, who Wynne whisked away to fully check.

Rauha fell back, chest pumping with oxygen, pulse racing like a mouse's. She was relieved and ready to sleep for days. But not before laying eyes on her children.

Holding out a weak hand to Alistair, she tried to catch her breath, "Let me see them. I want to see my babies"

Zevran took the boy from Alistair so that he could check on the surprise baby. With a smile on his face the Antivan knelt down showing off the baby, "Meet your son." He simply said before placing the baby in her tired arms...

Just feet away, Alistair overwhelmed himself on the idea of twins. "how is he?" He questioned with his jaw jittering.

Wynne pinched the baby's heel, hoaxing a loud cry from their lungs. This little one was smaller of the two, quieter and had no apparent taint damage right now.

"_She_. is fine." The mage corrected him, bundling the girl, and handing her off to Daddy.

"Oh no, a girl." He teased in a grumble, "You will be the cause of my sleepless nights won't you?"

He walked the baby to the other side of the bed, scooting over and looking at both his children together...

"Surprise." Rauha joked, eyes half dim.

Both babies were human in apperance though their stubby Alistair ears made a slight point. Both had blonde hair, yet the girl's was darker than her brother. Their little chubby features didn't reveal who's who yet, but all that didn't matter when they held them, feeling more love than ever before.

"She must have been the kicker, almost breaking my rib in there." The Warden's laughed at the sleepy bundles they held.

"How are you feeling Darling?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"About to drop" she admitted, handing him the boy. "I am completely torn. I would love to stare at them, but my eyes won't allow me."

At the moment he held both his babies, and watched at his wife fell fast asleep. Life was good.

"Let's think of names before your mommy wakes up" Alistair whispered to the babies who slumbered as deeply as their mother.

"We'll discuss it later..." She mumbled before sleep completely took her.


	18. Goodbye

Hello everyone. Been a while, so so long. But here is the last chapter. I realize the beginning chapters are still quite rough, but I will work on correcting those off and on. For now just bear with me, and enjoy this last installment. I can't believe its finally done lol.

Thank you for reading!

R+R

* * *

Aatos (AAH tos). Taina (TAYN ah). Emma = My, Fen= Wolf. Emm'asha= My girl.

* * *

"Then! Suddenly, the gigantic demon ROSE FROM THE GROUND!" Zevran climbed onto his knees, spreading his demon claws out,towering over his listeners. With a pause of silence, he lurked over, building the suspense. "And like an eagle, The Grey Warden flew in the air, grasping the demon's throat with her mighty force!"

The little girl with dirty blonde hair, held tightly to a small wool Mabari toy as her green eye lit up with the suns glow. Sitting in the grass next to her was a boy with her same likeness. His hair contained more brown, yet still was wispy and light against the wind, just like the girl's. Young they were, only three, but showing a bright outlook on their future.

Holding to the boy's hand, the girl gasped, covering her mouth with the Mabari toy. Zevran's eyes burst open, "With her mighty sword, she thrust the blade deep into the demons heart!"

The children gasped more, "DIE She shouted, holding tight to its whipping neck!" He plopped down back on the ground, leaning into the children. "A white light blasted into the sky, she held to the sword so not to get thrown to the heavens! And with its dying breath, the world was safe once again!"

with giant smiles, the children giggled. The hero saving the day was always the best part.

Meanwhile, in the archway to the fields, The warden herself sat down listening in on the tale. Behind her, the other Warden who was oddly left out of the tale, took a seat behind his wife.

"Why am I not mentioned?" He questioned with high concern.

Still watching, she reached behind her shoulder and clasped his lips together. "Shhh, they don't even know its our story."

Scooting back, she used her husband as a back support. These days, Alistair wore his hair longer, and his beard fashioned, and trimmed. Much easier maintenance than the normal haircut and shave, his time was spent tending to Warden business. Rauha didn't change much, just minor physical changes after the twins came into the world. They've reach a point in life where everyday was a constant change. Their children grew and their little minds changed everyday.

"The other day, Taina asked me if that Warden lived here." Rauha stated peaking back.

A short chuckle echoed in his throat, "Are you ever gonna tell them?" He asked. "Because I want them to know the real story."

"The real story? Whats wrong with Zevran's story?" Her question was dripping with sarcasm as she held in a laugh.

"For one, I'm not in it. Also, he was knocked out the whole time!" Even after the short years, Alistair couldn't get over Zevran's colorful story telling.

Spinning around, she kissed his lips, tempting him to want more. As she pulled away, Rauha patted his face smiling at the man. "technically I am not in the story either... Did you see me grab the demon's throat?"

Taking in the moment, he caught her lips again. "Well his version of you is quite sexy..."

Lips lock once again, they paid no attention to their surroundings.

Meanwhile at the story circle, the three played and joked around. Taina smashed her mabari into Zev's face for a kiss, when her brother spied across the archway.

Standing to his little feet, he watched in horror, "Ah!" Aatos screamed.

In panic, Zevran jumped to his feet and pushed the children behind him. Ducking, staring towards the garden entrance. He narrowed his eyes looking for the assailant, just in that second Alistair and Rauha rushed in plain site.

"What's wrong?" Rauha demanded kneeling at her son.

Behind her Alistair swooped Taina in his arms and held her close. "Why were you screaming Aatos?"

The parents were catching their breath from the whip rush of panic, startling them. Hearing their children cry or scream, in anyway be distressed, their hearts stop.

"kissing." He muttered with his head down, feeling too much on the spot.

Tearing his sight away, Alistair twisted to look behind him, whispering a small curse. "Oh hell..." He said, then a small hand flew across his chin. "No daddy." Taina scolded with a stern face.

"Don't do that Honey, you look like your mother when you get that face..." Letting her down, he kneeled next to Rauha, "Is that such a bad thing?" She questioned with the same look.

The man stood up feeling like his son, about to get a time out.

Rauha took a deep breathe, "I'll take care of daddy later... Aatos, you have to stop this screaming."

The little boy shuffled in his mothers hold, his brows frowned, little lips in a pout. He knew very well what he should and shouldn't do. Yet, he was a stubborn boy, and gave his mother a challenging glare.

"Aatos?" Her warning tone brought the boy out of his silence, "Mommy?"

His little mocking tone perked Rauha's brow, "And you get that from your father..." She glared at Alistair. "Come on, you are staying inside for the rest of the day."

Holding to the Aatos' hand, he dragged and whine while she walked him out of the garden. Even with the boy completely going limp, Her retired muscles dragged the boy into the hallway and down to his room.

Later that night, Rauha sat in bed reviewing Alistair's work. As a mom first, Grey Warden doesn't follow too far behind. She always kept her nose deep in his business as Arl and Warden Commander.

"He's still mad." Alistair crept into bed, tossing his shirt to the floor.

Setting down her spyglass, she dropped the papers on her lap. "Still? I didn't even yell at him. His little attitude is getting out of hand."

Rauha slipped her hand under the pillow into the pillowcase, while setting aside their work. Awkwardly she sat there hiding her hand, clearly caressing something under. Turning to face his wife, Alistair took a moment to figure out exactly what she was doing.

"My dear... We've been together for a long time now." He said, "We've faced death, an uncertain future, taint in our blood, and manage to over come all that with two children to show for it."

Clueless of this sudden speech, Rauha just glared at him. "Yes?"

"Oh, a little feisty there. Well, my point being, in all those years I still don't know." He propped himself up against the headboard, facing the wall across the room.

"Don't know what?" She mimicked under her breathe, partially annoyed of the possiblities out of his mouth.

"I don't know what you hide in that pillow." His lip was puckered and his classic questioning brow was cocked.

She pursed her lips together, taking in a large amount of air, pumping her chest up. Reaching behind, she sat up removing the pillow from her back and handing it over to Alistair.

"...Okay." She exhaled.

Scooting closer to his wife, he reached inside the pillow, grasping a piece soft material. The more he squeezed, it felt more like a stuffed toy. One like his daughter totes around.

narrowing his eyes, he peaked into the case, and glanced back at his wife who was showing no amusement.

"This? You've been hiding this?" He questioned. Pulling his hand out, the prize in his hand was in fact a stuffed toy. A lanky, worn, crochet wolf toy. Once white, the wolf was now a slight grey, missing a button eye, an ear and the nose had been sew several times. The stuffing in his body was gathered in it bottom, no doubt from many years of cuddling...

"Yes. Emfen."

"Emfen?"

"Emfen. I slurred my and wolf when I was little, so my parents just stuck to it and he's been Emfen ever since."

They sat in silence. Alistair trying to keep his laughter, Rauha bracing for the laughter.

"Give him to me!" She grabbed, and held the wolf tight. "I was planning to pass it on to our baby. But when our baby turned into our babies, I kept Emfen since they couldn't share him."

"Just admit it! You couldn't pass it-"

"him." She quickly interjected, holding the wolf tight.

"...Pass _him_ down, even if you wanted too."

Rauha stayed silent while he waited for an answer. Nothing came. She stubbornly laid back in bed, cuddly with Emfen and not Alistair.

He crept an arm around her waist, reaching upward towards her chest. He patted the toy, and Rauha protected him. "Do you think Emfen could go to sleep, while I do things to you that are inappropriate for his... Eye?"

Rauha didn't budge. The wolf stayed in her arms, and Alistair was chuckling in the back.

"You know, I don't recall this dog-"

"Wolf."

Alistair's face dropped at the constant correction from his wife, "Wolf, was fighting side by side with you. Kept you warm at night in those cold tents, or comforted you when you were in labor..."

"He was, he did, and he was there longer than you." Rauha was quick to point out.

Alistair laid back, defeated... "That wounds me."

His is moment of woe, he heard Rauha giggle in her chest. Listening closer, her giggling became more apparent to the Warden.

"You tart!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her waist and flipping her over to face him.

"Is that anyway to speak to your wife!" She yelled, bopping him in the head with Emfen.

"Shut up, and kiss me." His husky voice warmed her lips, before he pressed his against them.

Reaching around his neck, her hand still held the stuffed toy. As he trailed kisses down her neck, and brushing his hand over her breast. Rauha snuck Emfen on Alistair's shoulder.

"Oh Alistair, that is naughty, naughty..." Her voice high, and squeaky. Puppeteering Emfen, before hysterically laughing.

Once again, the man felt defeated, and rolled over to his side of the bed. "Never mind, good night."

Even after the candles were blown out, she still laughed at his discouragement.

It wasn't very long after the two Wardens fell asleep, did their son start his screaming antics once again. This time he was shrieking, hollering for both Alistair and Rauha. If screams weren't enough, Rauha felt a pang hit her heart, striking her very hard. Rolling over himself, Alistair rubbed his chest, feeling almost as bad.

"What is going on?" He moaned, gripping his chest more. "Darkspawn?"

At the sudden realization, Rauha stared into her husband's eyes. "The children!" She muttered before the two darted out of bed.

Down the hall, they ran to Aatos and Taina's room. With just their weapons, no armor, shoes, or robes. The two wardens braced themselves for the worst entering the children's room.

"Taina, Aatos?" Alistair cried, looking at each end of the room.

But it was empty. Each bed was empty. With a dying fire their only source of light, they relied on what they had.

In a heart beat within theirs, Zevran and Wynne were standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Wynne in her advanced age was quite out of breathe. She leaned on Zevran, as she gathered herself together.

"They're gone..." The elf whispered in shock, "My children are gone!" She burst, throwing her sword against the wall.

Alistair scratched at his beard, lost for words, more terrified than he left off. Against a wall, Rauha held her hand over her heart again, another pain hit her. She was unsure wether it was the absence of her children or what struck her first.

"Wake all the Wardens, all the recruits, and all the Amaranthine guard. I want every-" Alistair was giving orders to Zevran, yet another one of Aatos' screams echoed, from the other end of the hall.

"He's outside." Zevran informed as his ear twitched.

before they all minus Wynne, sprinted their way outside. In the courtyard, it appeared Aatos was being attacked by Taina. To some, it would resemble a childish altercation, but this was more than just sticks and stones. Taina's little hands were wrapped around her brothers arm. Small nails ripping through his skin, causing the boy to cry and scream more. Dropping his sword, Alistair placed himself in the middle, trying to stop her. Rauha wrapped her arms around Taina's little body, pulling the little girl away. Once apart, Rauha fell back while the girl violently ravaged her arms, trying to claw free.

"Taina, stop it!" She cried, feeling the sting of the small nails breaking her skin.

Alistair handed Aatos to Zevran once it became clear of Taina's reasonings. "Take him to the medic, hide him, watch him!"

Straight away the antivan ran out of sight, the little boy's cried fading into the dark. Falling to Rauha's side, Alistair grabbed and held Taina's wrists. He was afraid to grip so tight, yet the little girl's strength seemed to doubled to that of a grown man. Containing his daughter, he was now staring at the distorted face that was once his girl.

"What is it?" Rauha demanded. His face was pale and his eyes wide, added to the horror.

"Wynne!" He called, now struggling to keep Taina at bay.

Her once green eyes were black orbs that melted into red. Her brows were more defined, and the small full cheeks, were gaunt. The girl's skin wasn't a healthy pink, nor a pale white. Her skin was gray, dark around her eyes, and lips. The shade of a over ripe berry. Outlines of black veins were visible under the translucent grey. Her appearance was nothing short of a horror compared to the sweet girl.

Wynne quickly carried herself over, as fast as her old bones allowed. The spirit in her was still stronger than ever, yet her body was growing older by the year. She kneeled at the girl. Alistair and Rauha watched with all their fears rushing in their blood. The old mage was examining Taina, her faced showed no good new or bad. Rauha held tight as the girls struggled eased, yet afraid she'll make a surprise attempt to wiggle loose.

"She is possessed by the taint." Wynne concluded in her examination, "I was so sure both twins were clean, though the little she carries was enough for evil to possess her."

Rauha cried, tears streamed down her face, while Alistair broke down himself. This illness reminded Rauha of years ago, when she was slowly being taken by the poison. The pain, the struggle. Her decent into the dark. Now her daughter was experiencing something similar if not worse at such a young age.

"Wynne help my baby..." The elf pleaded.

Already Wynne was at work, casting a short spell to calm the girl. Taina stopped her struggle, and the convulsing. Her eyes dimmed, shutting, sending her to a deep sleep.

"This won't last long. I have to work fast..."

The Wardens loosened their hold. Taina's little body laid on the ground while Wynne escorted the parents to a safe distance. Once there, she gazed at the two. Her eyes weld up, glossing over. Her lips spread into a ear to ear smile, while she patted each on the face.

"Thank you for humoring an old woman through the years... Giving my end a glorious story."

Suddenly it hit the two, Rauha's jaw trembled and Alistair teared up holding his hand over Wynne's.

"Now I meet my Maker." The old woman, squeezed their hands before walking to the girl.

Rauha buried herself in Alistair's embrace. She hid, while Alistair watched. He watched as Wynne kneeled and took Taina into her arms. Rocking back and forth, Wynne chanted as a bright light overwhelmed Alistair's vision. From what he could see, a spirit, one of a gold glow shining with a white glimmer danced out of Wynne's body. It circled around, as it entered Taina's, A shining light purified her body. With each wave, her skin's rosy hue returned. Features, and eyes alike, was normal again. After the light left, and the night's darkness returned. Rauha peaked from hiding. The two inched their way, till the anticipation was too much, and they found themselves checking both Wynne, and Taina.

With bloody hands, Rauha brushed away the girl's hair from her face. "Taina?" Her voice was soft as wind.

She lived, taking in air into her lungs, slumbering peacefully. A large group of men arrived, including a doctor. Behind all the men, Zevran pushed past the crowd to find the small family. He sat between Alistair and the mage laying on the ground.

"What has happened?" He questioned.

Alistair held Taina, while watching the doctor check Wynne.

"Is she okay? Rauha, Alistair? What happened?" Zevran questioned again.

Rauha began to cry at Wynne's lifeless body. She was torn between sorrow and happiness flooding her entire being. The old woman was not only a mother figure to Alistair, but to her and anyone else who was missing that maternal need. At the nod of the doctor, two men came along with a stretcher. The men laid, and covered the mages body before taking her away. The three companions were speechless. This random act left their bodies and minds drained.

"Mamae?" In Alistair's arms, Taina squirmed in a haze.

"Emm'asha, Mamae is here." Rauha cooed.

With little balled fists, She rubbed her eyes awake. Several times she blinked, each bat of her lash those around could notice her big green eyes, were now clear. Lighter than a clovers green with a hint of hazel gold.

"Alistair, Wynne's spirit is in Taina. They one that kept her alive."

When his little girl looked up at him, she patted his cheek, "Hi daddy..."

Biting his lip, he stopped himself from looking more like a crying fool, especially in front of Taina, "Hi lovey."

With an attention seeking cough, Zevran interjected in the joyous moment, "Aatos is with the mage Anders, he healed his arms completely. Though, he's still shaken up."

Alistair nodded, thanking the Antivan in a less obvious way, "Perhaps you should see Anders, Rau."

The blood on her arms was now dry and cracking off her skin. The deep scratches brought a fright to her little daughter, who's eyes bulged at the sight. "Mommy you have an ouchy."

"Mommy will be just fine." Zevran poked at the girl's foot. "Your Zevs will take her to get fixed." he finished as she giggled at his tickling touch.

"Okay, I can check on Aatos while I am there." As she stood, the two men were shocked at her obedience.

"I'll cherish this moment. My daughter is okay, my wife didn't put up a fight." Alistair smirked.

"Take in the moment my friend." Zevran added, patting the Warden on the shoulder.

Frowning at their jesting, Rauha stomped off with Zevran chuckling behind her. While she checked on her son, Alistair took Taina to their chambers, stopping at her own to get a stuffed mabari.

Not long after Anders worked his magic, literally. Rauha's arms were healed, yet the magic wasn't strong enough to rid her skin of the scars. On her way back to bed, she stopped at Aatos' room. Seeing how the room was empty, Rauha grabbed his blanket, and made her way with a passed out little boy in her arms. When she arrived, a sleeping Alistair and Taina laid stretched out. Rearranging the two, she made room to accommodate herself and Aatos. After blowing the candle out, she curled up on the edge of the bed, and couldn't help but cry. Wynne's sacrifices were great. This one, she'll never forget. Such a strong woman to live through life as a mage. Sacrificing everything was a way of life. Even so, the woman found a way to make them in the name of helping others. Not only has Rauha witnessed this first hand, but in the end the mage gave the ultimate sacrifice to Rauha's and Alistair's daughter. And live she will, thanks to Wynne. Taking one look over her snoring clan. A human husband, and halfling offspring with pointed ears and their fathers nose. Rauha felt happiness and at peace. Tomorrow they'll say goodbye to a friend, and spend the rest of their days, paying the kindness forward.

_In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice. _

For now, they'll sleep.


End file.
